More Than Meets The Eye
by MoonExpressions
Summary: When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.
1. In Need Of An Mother

A/N: Today marks my 4th Anniversary on Fanfic!

I'm very proud to have come so far with 20+ stories and more than 10 completed stories here!

I'm happy to have done the themes I've done so far and explored. Each story I wrote came with a perspective that I wanted to share, a view I wanted to show and I feel I accomplished that with each story I've written.

I also want to throw in a quick thank you to the many reviewers that took the time to review for me. It was thanks to your reviews that motivated me to continue posting my stories and hopefully you'll all continue to support me.

My Anniversary this year will not go unmarked without just a huge mass update, but a WHOLE new list of Thrill I wish to bring to all of you.

On my Profile, you'll be able to vote for two stories to join the regular line-up of releases. Like the first time I did this, the first chapter of all the stories are released for the pleasure of your viewing and reading so do take it to account along with the summary when you vote for your favorite two. If you don't have a fanfic account, you may vote via review on the stories of your choice and let me warn you, I'm only tallying people who don't have account via review so if you do have a account on fanfic and vote through review, I won't count it because I will ASSUME you've voted on my profile already.

So Please, Read, Review and vote on 'One Step At A Time', 'Frozen', 'Black Wings' or 'More Than Meets The Eyes'.

Other than that, read the mass release of stories, vote for your favorite two new stories and review for me. :D

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes**

** Rated: M**

**Summary: When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.  
**

* * *

**Chapter I: In Need Of A Mother**

Syuusuke sighed as he awoke to the usual mess and clutter around the house. It had been like this for the last three days because his father had just fired the latest maid for incompetence.

'It never changed when Sho-san was busy… the busier he got the dirtier the house got. Then all the maids hired were always quitting or fired for one reason or another… most were for sexual harassment on Sho, then Incompetence, then speed, then everything else amaid could get fired for. You name it he's fired them for it… so that accounts for the hundreds of takeout we have on the counters, the magazine lying all over the coffee table the clothes that haven't been laundered in three days, the empty fridge save for a bottle of juice and a pack of beer and the dust that accumulated in three days over the TV and other miscellaneous objects.

I could try my hand in it but I've gotten tired of cleaning up only to find it the same after I came back from work. So I did what I could and knew would stay clean… my own room.

Besides, if the longest maid we had lasted for two weeks and four days, I wonder how long a wife would last. I only wonder because that's my mission. To find my father Sho, a wife… my mission impossible'

"Sho-san! Get up!" Syuusuke knocked on his father's door at the same time as he brushed his teeth.

"Hn…" The man said flinging the door open with mussed hair and half-opened eyes. Despite his look, he always got up when Syuusuke told him too. Actually his father was a Seiyu a voice actor for anime sand novels that were broadcasted on the radio and later sold as a CD drama. The funny thing was although he was good-looking and had a nice voice, he liked to hide behind the scenes and if possible, never publish his face. He used the excuse of wanting his fans to imagine him rather than see him and even went as far as using a stage name of just "Aki" as cover.

"Ready?" Syuusuke asked his father when he had finished dressing for work and grabbed his things.

"Aa…" Sho said sliding on his beanie, aviator glasses and jacket. He always stayed anonymous wherever he went and used different voices all the time so fans and people would never be able to distinguish him; a "gift" to save his life according to his father.

They did they're usual as Syuusuke took out as much of the trash as he could, dropped it off by the garbage and they both made their way to the local café to have breakfast together.

"Ohayo Yoshida-san!, Syuusuke-kun!" The owner's wife greeted them as usual. "Shall I get you two the usual?"

"Aa!" Syuusuke said settling in his usual spot next to his father at a secluded corner.

"Damn…" Sho cursed as he saw the owner's wife heading specially towards them while having the other waitresses serve others.

"What's the matter dad? Don't want her to ask if you've found someone yet?" Syuusuke asked with a slight chuckle.

"Shut it Syuusuke!" Sho warned as he braced himself.

"There you two are!" She said warmly as she placed their food in front of them and straightened with a beaming face towards Sho. "You really should find a nice wife to take care of the both of you even if Syuusuke is twenty!" She chided Sho.

"I believe we've already talked about my desire NOT to marry already Kanagawa-san." Sho said as politely as he could manage.

"So get a move on it! I'm sure there's a couple girls I know looking to marry!"

"Thanks but no thanks," Sho said with finality as he turned to eat and ignored the frown on the woman's face.

Syuusuke watched her finally give up and walk away while they ate in silence again. Seriously, Syuusuke wasn't really Sho's child, but no one else but Sho and he knew that. He had lost his siblings and parents to a car accident as they were headed to the airport to go on vacation. He had stayed behind with Sho, a friend of his father's, sick with the flu. After hearing about the accident, Sho officially adopted him and they moved closer to Sho's workplace a school so they could be closer to everywhere they needed to be. That was ten years ago… and ever since he could remember after that, Sho had never brought home a potential girlfriend or even seemed like he was dating. Syuusuke felt a bit guilty that it could've been his fault that his father never dated or even thought about marriage… but he hadn't though to move out because he felt his father would be quite lonely without him and the pigsty, that he actually cleaned but become a black hole of garbage if he left.

After breakfast and paying the bill, Syuusuke split off from his father who headed to work and he headed to the bookstore where he worked. Walking in he greeted Oishi-san, the owner of the bookstore and headed to the back to put his things away and put his name tag on.

"Ne Yoshida, you should date one of those girls that come everyday in out corner café to stare at you." Oishi said with a smile. "They do help business by buying our books and such."

"But if I date one of them then the rest would stop coming right Oishi-kaichou?" Syuusuke said with a small smile, " resulting in bigger losses right?"

"I- I suppose so." Oishi said taken a back after getting another view on it. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am… besides, I'm more in need of a mother than a girlfriend at the moment."

"Really?" Oishi asked.

Syuusuke merely nodded and headed out of the back to take the load of books near the door to shelf the merchandise.

"Morning Sagara-san!" Fuji greeted the manager of the café. Oishi-san may own the whole thing but he needed someone to watch one side of it and Sagara-san was just the one.

"Morning Yoshida… did you see the new cute girls I've hired?"

"I did, they introduced themselves to me yesterday… but where are the guys to balance it out?" Fuji questioned.

"Well I already have Akutagawa, Ootori, Shishido, and-"

"And?" Fuji questioned.

"I'll find a fourth to have four girls and four boys ne!" Sagara said with a grin.

"With your criteria it may be hard… and Akutagawa loves to sleep too."

"It doesn't matter!" Sagara said with a smile. "It attracts his fans here just to see him."

"Good luck then," Syuusuke said with a slight smile before heading on his way to do his duties again.

Sagara-san was just as picky as his father… every time a potentially good woman came along he always found some sort of fault in her… whether it's her figure, her looks, her attitude, her behavior or god knows what else she could think of… he's already listed girls Fuji suggested under the seven sins and everything else…

'so hard to please…' Fuji thought with a slight sigh.

xXx

**VA studio**

"You're CD drama sold like crazy among the ladies!" the executive director said following Sho to the recording room in happiness. "We're having to print more and more copies, did I mention a new anime was coming out and the producers have asked that you sing the opening AND voice for the main guy?"

"Depends on the contract." Sho merely said with a yawn as he took a seat and people walked by with his script to memorize and coffee.

"You should at least meet your fans Aki! It's been what eleven years since you debuted and it's not like you're ugly!" The producer gushed on and on.

"They'll like me for my talent, not my looks." Sho merely said. " besides, I don't wish for people to stalk me."

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"Ojou-sama, Ouji-sama, please be careful!"

"Aa!" The lady answered as she got out with her bag and pulled on the teen's hand. "Come on Ryoma!"

Yes, it may seem weird to be running but that's exactly what Takeuchi Ryoma was in the middle of doing with his cousin who was more mother than cousin. The only difference was, she was running as if hell was chasing after her heels and he was walking while being pulled crazily along. He had agreed to go with her and even cut his hair, dyed it brown and wore hazel contacts to pull off the different person look.

Normally he wasn't one to engage in silliness like this but Asuka was his like his mother through and through. His parents had been killed in a car accident on their way home from the airport where they have just flown in from France and he was handed to his rich grandfather to be taken cared of. Of course no one had time to care for him so Asuka, at the age of fourteen and also living with their grandfather took over. She had a father and stepmother but they traveled a lot and so she preferred to stay with their grandfather who was usually only nose-deep in business at home and not other place. Together, they filled the void of loneliness with each other as they both grew up with the stubborn Takeuchi ways.

Running away though, had to do with the current situation. Their grandfather, Takeuchi Takahiro, one of the richest and influential guys in Japan had decided to engage her off to a powerful family whose son's had please him to the point of giving Asuka away. BUT, if you asked Ryoma, It wasn't just that. He had overheard the maids talking about how the Takahashi family produced nothing but males who were notable for different things… his grandfather produced only two girls; Rinko, his mother, and Ayaka, Asuka's mother.

This wouldn't have been too big of a problem If Ryoma would just accept the fortune and been the heir but he vehemently refused and told his grandfather he had no wish to be a business man but something more ordinary. That was why he turned to Asuka… which caused this runaway.

"I'm sorry for dragging you along Ryoma…" Asuka said with a sigh.

"Isn't it for the both of us?" Ryoma questioned with a sigh as a smirk made its way across his face despite him trying to look serious.

"I guess." Asuka smiled brushing her now brown hair back as she looked around. They had taken what little money Asuka had set aside only because their grandfather pushed the date forward t engage her off. They didn't have time to pull out a lot of money without causing suspicion… so now they were….

Almost penniless and truth be told, didn't have enough to rent out a place.

"I'll go look for a job," Ryoma volunteered. "You stay here and find out if you can work out a place to stay for tonight, I'll meet you in this spot at seven tonight okay?"

"All right!" Asuka reluctantly agreed knowing it was the only way to survive. But take this little bit to find something to eat."

"Okay… be back Asu."

"Aa…" Asuka agreed watching Ryoma cross the street and leave. There was no turning back now…. Not after they got this far.

xXx

**Yoshida apartment**

Sho yawned as he walked towards the door to his apartment. His job was done early for the day and he wanted to sleep.

"It's been a while Sho…"

Sho glanced up to see beautiful hazel eyes and long brown hair framing the perfect oval shape of her face and pout lips. He recognized her immediately ads his ex… who he hadn't seen for a year or so now…

"Mikiko… what are you doing here?" Sho asked leaning against his door as his gaze dragged from her perfect heels to her shapely legs and up her flat stomach to her plump breast.

"Here,"

Sho gaze shifted as a little boy gazed up at him in as much wonderment as he himself was slowly transitioning into.

"What the-"

"He's yours, have a blood test and everything if you don't trust me but I'm getting married and I can't have him hindering me."

"What? Wait the hell up!"

xXx

**Ryoma**

Ryoma sighed as he exited the third place he tried to get hired at only to be turned away when they found out he was still seventeen. Hungry now, Ryoma noted it was lunchtime and walked into the bookstore when he noticed that there was a café within it as well. Walking to the café side he leaned against the counter looking at the menu in hopes of finding something fulfilling yet not too expensive.

"Hey waiter!"

Ryoma ignored the commotions behind him and kept looking.

"Waiter!" The lady called again and Ryoma was almost irritated enough to tell the damnable waiters to do their jobs… yet he kept quiet and walked towards the counter to order.

"Waiter!" Ryoma felt a hand touch him and he turned to see a pretty girl with pouted lips. "I was calling for you."

"I'm sorry but I'm not-" Ryoma started the noted that he was dressed in black as most of the waiter's were except he didn't have the dark blue apron and nametag.

"Is there a problem?" An older good-looking man asked looking at the lady and Ryoma.

"Yes, I was calling for this waiter when-"

The man nodded and looked at Ryoma only to analyze him thoroughly while ignoring the woman completely. "I'm sorry, " He said anyway to her. "He's still in training; it's his first day at work so he doesn't know! Shishido, take care of this lady right here!" The man said while pulling Ryoma to the back.

Confused, Ryoma willing let him drag him off and even allowed himself to be thoroughly examined once more before asking," Is there something about me?"

"Yes! You're hired!" The man said, "I'm Sagara-san your boss!"

"I'm seventeen…" Ryoma informed him.

"As long as you don't say anything I won't hold that against you! For today just take orders and look good! God had blessed me now!" the man said with a slightly crazy laugh.

"But-" Ryoma didn't argue anymore… he was looking for a job and now he got it so why question his good luck.

xXx

**Yoshida Apartment**

"I'm back for lunch," Syuusuke announced as he stepped in to see Sho downing a glass of wine. "Isn't it a little to early for that?"

"Well I need it." Sho grumbled out.

Turning his gaze away from his father, it rested on the boy who was playing with magazines by the coffee table. "Who's this?"

"Shion," Sho said with a sigh.

"Who's Shion?" Syuusuke questioned now dropping Lunch on the clean counter.

"The baby who is now your brother." Sho answered with a slight groan.

"What?" Syuusuke said with widened eyes at the boy who didn't look a day older than two or three.

"He's…"

"Mine of course," Sho said with a sigh.

"I meant he doesn' t look too old."

"He's one," Sho said bluntly looking at the boy who Syuusuke bent to pick up.

"So…" Syuusuke started, "We don't have a maid, we don't have a babysitter, and we don't have any baby supplies."

"I'll figure it out…" Sho merely said going towards the food. "I'm hungry in the meantime."

"But the baby might get hungry to…"

"I'll go out and buy some formula in a little bit."

"Okay…" Syuusuke said and glanced at the beautiful dark eyes looking at him in wonder. "It seems we really need a mommy now Shion."

The baby cooed and started looking around as a response. There was one thing Syuusuke knew about the whole thing, it was bound to get harder tonight.

* * *

A/N: That finishes the intro to this story and it'll definitely continue if it gets enough reviews. Otherwise, even if you're not voting for this one, leave a comment about what you think so far.


	2. Temporary Arrangement

A/N: So we have a problem…. Let's all try and break the tie between 'More than Meets The Eye' and 'Frozen, which had twenty-three votes each

I swear; it's a conspiracy you all have to get another chapter out of me to make a final decision with more than the first chapter huh?

Well Poll goes up on my profile July 4th so vote! NOT evenly this time XD

Besides that, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

Otherwise, a Happy birthday to my sister who has encouraged me endlessly and was my muse to the very end when all other muses abandoned me! So all hail the great muse who help to create awesome scenes, plot lines and introduce me to Thrill!

Besides that my devoted muse has offered (Because I'm so lazy) to do the plot for any two story that gathers the most votes on my profile! So vote for your favorite because the deadline is June 30th so I'll have enough time to write it in time for July 4th!

* * *

thfourteenth- Sho is Syuusuke's father and for now Ryoma gets to play the runaway turned café worker.

tsub4ki- They may end up like that if events add up to that but that maybe just a distant dream now since we're in the midst of the beginning only XD Shion will be my distraction of cuteness which I haven't had in my fics yet.

nicki-gurl – Well I hope you made the right decisions because now it's all been sorted out somewhat XD Shion is gonna be the ultimate break in everyone's attitude now.

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- Let's just say… a lot :D

MARYLOVER- Surprisingly it tied with Black Wings so it intrigued people enough to want to see. My favorite was Frozen and this one but it was up to the readers so I'm okay with the results.

munkyaround- Okay let's see if I can answer your simple questions without giving away to much. Asuka and Ryoma are first cousins so that's far from being engaged, they MAY meet there or maybe at home XD

Shion…hmmm… his appearance is just spiciness.

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes **

**Rated: M **

**Summary:**When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

_**Chapter II: Temporary Arrangement**_

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Asuka**_

Biting back a groan, Asuka looked once more at her surrounding and wondered who was going to take two hundred dollars as rent for a month. This place wasn't anything like what she had known all her life. Ever since she could remember, she was always dressed in the best, attended to by the best and adored by everyone who had the pleasure of being in her presence. That was far different from her right now who sat on a worn bench with a plain white blouse and black pencil skirt. She looked like a secretary carrying a whole baggage load and a half. Really, there was only her duffel bag and Ryoma's but she hated herself at the moment for not thinking to be a bit more patient, and pull out more. Now… there was no way they could travel anywhere else without getting caught, they had to hide within the city. She knew her grandfather wouldn't raise alarm and announce their disappearance to the public since it could prove deadly to enemies but she knew he was going to use lots of money having private investigators and police look for them.

'I've subjected Ryoma to child labor and I can't even help myself find a place for the both of us to stay.' Asuka thought sadly. 'But still… I have to try.'

Standing abruptly, she figured she always had a knack for business and bargaining, so why not with the manager of this flat!

xXx

**Haru Haru Bookstore**

Ryoma impressed Sagara-san immensely as soon as he donned the apron and was placed behind the counter. It was clear the kid was bright since he didn't require instructions on how to work anything more than once. He took orders swiftly and satisfied all the customers whether they required a smile or a compliment, he made lattés, coffee and tea as if it was second nature and it even caused some regulars to praise how much better the drinks were.

"Sagara-san,"

"Hm?" He said turning to face Ryoma who was approaching him.

"I was wondering if I could get the money I worked for today by the end of that day."

Sagara raised a brow slightly and looked at the boy. Could it be that he was alone and was in need of having immediate funds?

"It's possible." Sagara put in with a nod.

"I'd appreciate it." Ryoma said with a slight nod to Sagara.

Sagara didn't know what to say back as he glanced up and caught sight of Fuji coming back from his lunch break.

"Yoshida!" Sagara called out with a smile.

"Is there something you needed Sagara-san?" Syuusuke asked changing directions to approach the café instead of heading to the back.

"I just wanted to inform you of my good luck that dropped in!" Sagara-san said with a big smile. "This is Morisato Ryoma, he's the new guy I hired!"

Syuusuke smiled politely at Ryoma and noted immediately how handsome the new guy was. He had piercing hazel eyes and a darker brown then Syuusuke's light brown hair. Nonetheless he looked very smart in the café uniform. If the situation at home wasn't so immediate now, he'd have liked to know the boy more.

"I'm sure you have to be on your way since Ryoma has to get back to work as well." Sagara said with a smile.

"I do… it seems more work has come up for me though and I wish some of that luck your having will rub off on me." Syuusuke said with a slight sigh.

"What's wrong with Sho-san now?" Sagara asked following Syuusuke to that back of the bookstore.

"It seems we have a new edition to the family." Syuusuke said with a slight chuckle.

"He finally got married?" Sagara asked with a widening grin.

"Quite the opposite Sagara-san." Syuusuke said with an amused face. "We got a one year old child depending on us now."

"A child?!" Sagara echoed in surprise.

"Aa… it seems one of the girls he slept with conceived and had his child." Syuusuke said setting his bag aside while putting on his nametag again.

"How are you two going to deal with a child without a girl first?" Sagara asked following Syuusuke out of the back room now.

"I don't know… I don't even know how we're going to make it past tonight." Syuusuke answered truthfully.

"Then… I wish you luck because I can't spare my wife." Sagara said with a smile.

"I doubt my father would want you to send your wife over, she may very well faint at the sight of everything." Syuusuke said returning the smile.

xXx

**Motoki Apartment buildings**

**Manager office**

"I just don't think you'd make it." The manager said feeling a bit sad that he had to turn away the beautiful girl trying to bargain with him.

"But I can down pay with two hundred now and get the other two hundred to you as soon as possible." Asuka insisted.

"Then what would go in your mouth and towards the bills young lady?" The manager tried to reason out.

"My brother and I will be both working and paying it off if only you'd help arrange a place… I'm not asking much… it's just your cheapest room."

"But you have to understand-"

"Nagato-san."

Asuka and the manager turned to see a frowning man holding a little boy almost impatiently. He was dressed casually with a hat and aviator glasses despite being inside and not outside. The little boy was for the moment occupied in the necklace the man wore.

"What is it Yoshida-san?" The manager asked immediately standing to attend the man.

"I was just going to tell you that I may need assistance in looking for another maid who needs to be competent as a babysitter as well." The man said with a bit of irritation noticeably in his voice. "It seems this little boy will be staying with me from now on as well."

"Your son?"

"It is." The man said readjusting the boy on his hip.

"I can understand but it might take some time Yoshida-san."

"I'm aware of that Nagato-san, that's why I'm requesting it ahead of time." The man said before turning to the little boy and telling him to hush when he started whimpering.

Instead of following his father's instructions though, he proceeded to cry aloud making his father's frown even deeper than it was.

"Shion…"

The boy disregarded him and started kicking and crying louder as his father let him down to throw his temper tantrum on the ground so he could finish his conversation with the manager.

"How could you neglect him?" Asuka said a bit outraged that he could be so uncaring to the young boy. Rising from where she sat, she bent beside the boy and reached a hand to rest on his head. "It'll be okay… come here…" Asuka coaxed picking up the boy to hug and comfort him. Immediately his wails turned to sniffles as he stared into her eyes while trying to understand if he should trust her or not.

"It's okay…" Asuka said with a warm smile she had also given Ryoma on more than one occasion as she raised him.

"Mama…" The boy uttered wrapping his arms around Asuka tightly while burying his head into the crook of her neck. "Milky!"

"He's hungry." Asuka informed the man staring at her almost in intimidation that she had the audacity to chide him about his own child.

"I know that." He stated bluntly. "we were on out way out to buy the necessity to raise a one-year-old."

"Shouldn't your wife take care of that?" Asuka asked with a slight frown now at the father's know-it-all attitude.

"If I had one she would." The man snapped.

"Well it's no wonder why you don't have one," Asuka said with a glare to match his bite. "Who could live with such a short-tempered guy."

"Who the hell do you think-"

"How could you curse in front of a child?" Asuka cut in with a fierce frown.

"Yoshida-san!" The manager cut in right afterward to avoid further argument between the two. "Why don't you hire Morisato-san to baby sit and clean for now since she has no place to go and you do have an extra room…"

"I don't think that will work out Nagato-san, can't you see we are already NOT in harmony!" The man said angrily.

"But it seems the boy's taken with her Yoshida-san." The manager pointed out to the man as they both watched Shion obediently stay still as Asuka soothed him. "It could be temporarily since the lady is looking for a place for her and her younger brother."

"Why can't they just rent out another place?" Yoshida demanded.

"The lady… doesn't quite have the funds to cover that…" The manager said glancing quickly at Asuka. 'So if the lady doesn't mind-"

"I wouldn't." Asuka said immediately seeing that it was a better deal than the streets. "We may not get along now Yoshida-san but I'm sure we can work out some minor differences in the mean time while my brother and I gather the funds for our own place."

The man looked unconvinced but he eventually nodded and asked that the manager take her bags to his room while _they_ went shopping since Shion seemed unwilling to let go of the woman.

Sho had to admit the similarity in the lady was near to Shion mother since they both had hazel eyes and brown hair. The only difference was this woman was slimmer in chest size and skinner. She also carried herself as if she was above the normal person and had quite a temper herself from her outburst.

"Yoshida-san… is that what I should continue calling you or would you prefer ore-sama?" Asuka asked following the man with the child within her arms. They had walked in five minutes in silence already and she was quite tired of his silence.

Sho almost blanched at the thought of being called ore-sama. "No thanks, Sho is just fine."

"That's a bit informal…" Asuka said a bit hesitantly.

Sho wanted to look at her in utter disbelief. She didn't think twice about living with a stranger but she thought twice about calling him by his name?

"So?" he said instead. "I'll call you by yours and make it even."

"Fine… I'm Ta- Morisato Asuka." She said quickly. "My brother is currently looking for a job."

"Why is it that you two are not at home anyways?" he asked not mentioning how someone can even trip on his or her own name.

"What if we didn't have a house to return to Sho-san?" Asuka asked a bit defiantly.

"Why is that?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Asuka summarized for him.

"It is if you're under my roof." Sho said just as irritated at her attitude. When he dated, he always stayed away from the ones that demanded too much attention and the ones that defied his every word for her own. She happened to be just the type he hated… then again since they weren't on accord, he might not have to fire her for trying to seduce him or crawling into his bed in the middle of the night.

"I'd rather not explain." Asuka said with a sigh as she readjusted the toddler in her arms. She was weary at having to worry that Ryoma and she was going to get caught and now that she finally had secured a place, it just had to be with a disagreeable guy. It wasn't that he looked ugly but his temper and blunt talking was worse then Ryoma!

"Let me take him." Sho said noticing that she had to adjust Shion more and more since his weight was finally kicking in.

"Thank you," Asuka finally said with a small attempt at a smile as she gladly gave the boy over to his father.

"Mama!" Shion called in alarm.

"Daddy's going to carry you for a while…." Asuka said not knowing how to finish since she couldn't recall ever hearing the boy's name.

"Shion… his name is Shion."

"I see…" Asuka said walking beside the both of them to assure Shion that she wasn't going anywhere. "Did you name him?"

"His mother did." Sho said opening the store's door for her before following in after her.

"Oh… What happened?" Asuka asked before she could stop herself. She almost chided herself aloud for doing some thing so impulsive when she was being so secretive about her own origins.

"She's getting married." He merely said seeming not to mind her probing question. "Do you know what a one year old needs?"

"Is he potty-trained yet?"

"He's one and three months old." Sho informed her.

"Well then," Asuka said taking Shion from Sho to place him in the cart. "We have lots to get if you don't have anything for him."

"Lots?"

"Aa, he's going to need diapers, baby shampoo, bottles, milk, clothes, shoes-"

"I'll leave that to you, I have to find something for dinner." Sho immediately decided.

"Nonsense!" Asuka said with a frown. " We need to do this together so that you can shop for Shion as well when I'm not around."

"But food-"

"Can come later." Asuka said with a frown as she grabbed his arm as she would grab Ryoma and placed her own arms through it as she directed him to push the cart and follow her down a section.

Sho was so surprised by her forcefulness he didn't even give a thought to the people who was assuming he finally was settling down with a wife and kid.

xXx

**Haru Haru Cafe**

Ryoma noted then that it was ten till seven and went to find Sagara-san. Seeing him in his office, Ryoma called out to him and entered when he ushered Ryoma forward.

"Something wrong?" Sagara asked.

"I was wondering if I could take off now and be back early tomorrow." Ryoma said bluntly. "I have to meet my sister at seven and would appreciate it if I could leave now in time to meet her."

"Are you in financial trouble kid?" Sagara asked looking at Ryoma whose eyes strayed to the clock every now and then.

"Somewhat… it's just me and my sister now so we'll have to make do." Ryoma said with a nod. "But it'll only be for tonight, I'll make sure to work the full shift tomorrow after I inform my sister."

"The your shift will be from two in the afternoon till ten at night to accommodate your school schedule." Sagara said handing over fifty dollars.

"Thank you." Ryoma said with a nod and headed out of the café in a hurry.

"Leaving already?" Syuusuke asked watching the new guy hurry out.

"Yes," He merely uttered before opening the door and dashing out.

xXx

**Store**

"You're kidding right?" Asuka said looking at the ready-made bentos Sho was packing into the cart.

"Are you kidding?" Sho asked looking at all the baby things she had picked up.

"I'm not," Asuka said with a frown.

"Well I'm not either. I don't have time to cook with my irregular schedule." Sho stated trying to set his bentos into the cart only to be denied by Asuka again. "Now what?"

"Isn't that why I'm living with you mister?" Asuka asked taking the stack of bentos back to where they belonged on the store shelf. "I'll cook because I'll tell you now, it's cheaper and to make it a plus, my brother and I won't demand you pay us as long as we live in your house and eat your food. We will, of course, cover half the bills."

Sho didn't say anything else as Asuka went in search of ingredients to cook while playing with Shion to keep him occupied. Giving up, Sho followed obediently and picked up only what she wanted him to get.

'If she cooks horribly I'll kill her….' Sho thought with a glare to the smiling woman's back as she handed Shion a small bag of candy.

xXx

**Ryoma**

Ryoma panicked when he arrived at five past seven and didn't see Asuka there. Telling himself that it may be just because she was a bit slow he looked down every street he could see to see if he could see her. Noting how dark it was becoming, Ryoma couldn't help but feel a bit worried as each minutes passed by without a sign of Asuka.

"Ryoma!"

His heart settled in relief as he saw he walking towards him before it rose in alarm again as she led a little boy by the hand while a man carrying loads of bags followed closely behind the both of them.

"Asu… what is this?" Ryoma asked looking form the child to the man.

"Oh… This is Yoshida Shion and his father Sho." Asuka introduced after placing a chaste kiss on Ryoma's cheek. "They're who we're going to be staying with and Shion is who I'm going to be babysitting." Asuka finished off dispensing the bags she had been carrying onto Ryoma. "Shall we go up?"

"Please… these bags aren't light!" Sho said with a frown.

Ryoma sighed and offered to help with some. After they equaled out the weights, Asuka picked up Shion and they all followed Sho to the elevator.

xXx

**Yoshida Apartment**

Shock. That was the only way to express Asuka and Ryoma's initial reaction to seeing the apartment. It looked as if no one had dusted, mopped, washed anything in weeks. The dishes were piled high, the magazines covered the tables, jackets were haphazardly thrown over the sofa, the laundry pile was sky high and other miscellaneous things laid around the floor.

"Well…" Ryoma started setting the things he carried on the table.

"You," Asuka said walking towards Sho. " Take Shion, looks like I have some work to do between cooking! Ryoma, please see to our items if Sho-san would show us where we are sleeping."

She didn't say more as she opened five drawers before locating a white apron and another three cabinets before finding the right pots and pans.

"What are we having Asu?" Ryoma asked locating their bags near the door.

"Stir-fry and onigiri." Asuka announced before she started digging through the bags and muttering about how there was nothing but sake and juice in the refrigerator.

"Can she really cook?" Sho asked Ryoma as he opened the spare room up. "There are two extra futons in the closet."

"Domo…" Ryoma uttered. "And yes, she does. Asu made it a personal task to learn common work because it distracted her from other thoughts."

"Such as?" Sho asked a bit interested as to why Asuka and Ryoma were sounding as if they were above common people… almost as it they were rich.

"Things." Ryoma stated bluntly more as an end to the conversation then anything else.

Sho didn't ask more as he ventured out of the room with Shion to see Asuka doing five things at once while humming happily to herself. In the course of a few minutes, she had tied her hair back and started rice in the rice cooker that Syuusuke and he barely used, cleaned the kitchen, put the things they bought away while setting aside Shion's things and started chopping up the meat and vegetables for the stir fry.

"It would help a bit if you piled your clothes and jacket in one place so I can do the laundry tomorrow." Asuka said glancing up to look at him briefly before she bent back to her work.

"Mama…" Shion said wiggling out of Sho's grasp to run into the kitchen and to Asuka.

"Want your bottle Shion?" Asuka asked searching for the bottles she had put away in the cabinet.

Shion nodded slightly and Asuka skirted around Shion to fill his bottle and handed it to him.

"Go sleep by daddy." Asuka instructed and watched Shion wobble out of the kitchen area and back to Sho's side.

Ryoma came back and sat beside Sho and Shion who were now watching TV and watched Asuka carefully as she expertly took care of everything.

He was used to seeing her like this and it comforted him to see her like this. He had been with Asuka since he was five and was familiar with her habits. She tended to want to learn things and keep herself busy so her memories didn't catch her off guard. He remembered a time when she was deep in thought over her life and it scared him when she started crying and breaking down.

xXx

**Yoshida Apartment **

**9 PM**

Sho was in awe as he glanced around the house to see almost everything in perfect order. He was aware Asuka cleaned non-stop after eight thirty when they had finished dinner and in the thirty minutes, she had completely organized his kitchen and was already set on putting Shion to sleep in his new pajamas.

"Taidaima."

Sho turned to see Syuusuke walk in and looked surprisingly at the kitchen. He slowly turned to look at Sho and asked.

"You cleaned?"

"No," Sho stated. "The maid did."

"You hired someone already?" Syuusuke asked looking around for Shion.

"He's sleeping." Sho said noting that Syuusuke seemed to be searching for someone.

"Oh, will he be sleeping with her then?" Syuusuke asked dropping his bag on the sofa as he referred to the maid.

"Yes." Sho answered taking a seat next to Syuusuke.

"Well… that takes care of our problem." Syuusuke said through a yawn. "I'm going to get ready for bed as well."

"Do you have over-time tomorrow?" Sho asked as Syuusuke picked up his bag to head towards his bedroom.

"No, I'll be starting work at eleven and returning at five." Syuusuke said as he turned and almost ran over Asuka.

"Oh!" Asuka said stepping back. " Excuse me…"

"My fault!" Syuusuke said instead with a small smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it was mine." Asuka said with a softer smile. "You are?"

"Yoshida Syuusuke, the older son." Syuusuke said introducing himself.

"Morisato Asuka." Asuka echoed in her own introduction.

"Well, I'll wash my face and head in." Syuusuke said to both Sho and Asuka as he stepped towards the bathroom door and swung it open only to see someone drying his hair.

"Excuse me…" Syuusuke muttered backing out when the youth looked up and he recognized the boy.

"Ryoma?" Syuusuke uttered.

"What a small world… I didn't think Yoshida Sho was your father senpai." Ryoma said as he sidestepped the shock Syuusuke and out of the bathroom.

It seemed there was arrangements that HE had to confront his father about.

* * *

A/N: That ends this chapter and do vote for either this one or Frozen to break the tie.


	3. Merry Go Around

A/N: Finally!

After a summer of disappointment I have a tiny bit of good news!

I'm temporarily back!!!!I don't know for how long but I finally have access to the internet and a place to type now that my sister bought a laptop to replace my dead one. It's hers so technically I can't write as much as I want to so it'll have to work around her schedule as well but nonetheless better that then none at all right?

I'm finally updating those stories that you've all been waiting for and I hope everyone enjoys and will, if not a long one, take the time to leave a short review to give me a sign that someone out there is still reading and anticipating the next chapter. Happy Halloween!

* * *

**MARYLOVER-** I must be because kids have taken the majority of my stories. I noticed and redid it which caused a landslide towards frozen instead of black wings XD

**tsub4ki-** It definitely benefited the pair in this situation but it's only the beginning so things could take a turn in either direction.

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- I prefer to have my "Main" OC's have a strong or interesting front so they can be distinguished among the rest. They know each other from work :)

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes **

**Rated:** M

**Summary****:**When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Chapter III: Merry-Go-Round**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Yoshida Residence**

Fuji's heavy hand came down hard on the clock that was beeping insistently beside him as he shifted onto his back with a groan. It was another day and he was feeling more tired than usual today but he forced himself up anyways. Stretching slightly, he opened the door to walk down the hall to wake up Sho as usual only to find him very awake and annoyed with Shion on his lap happily eating an onigiri.

"Ohayo Syuusuke," Asuka called out with a smile from where she was making more onigiri's.

"Ohayo," Syuusuke said with a smile. Sitting across from his father he looked at his annoyed face and smiled.

"You're up early for a Saturday." Syuusuke commented.

"_Someone,_" Sho stressed, "decided I had to be up at seven sharp."

If Asuka saw the glare directed at her, she didn't care to comment about it since she continued to hum to herself as she rolled.

Sho reached for his coffee and Syuusuke watched Shion almost with as much awe as Shion was watching his father drink coffee.

"Dada milky?" Shion asked.

"He wants milk?" Sho asked Asuka although he didn't look at her but at his son.

"No, he already had his bottle." Asuka said. "He's most likely asking what you had."

"And you know this because?" Sho asked suspiciously.

"He's looking at you isn't he?" Asuka asked. "Usually if he wanted milk he'd come to me rather than you."

"She's got a point…" Syuusuke chuckled out.

"Whatever, I have to go get ready and stop at the studio." Sho said putting Shion on the floor.

"I have to get ready for work as well." Fuji said with a slight glance at the clock in the living room.

"Asu-chan…" Ryoma muttered coming from the hall with bed-haggled hair.

"Morning sleepyhead," Asuka said switching to English and a bright smile. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay… sorry for sleeping in." Ryoma said sitting at the table.

"You always sleep in silly." Asuka said not looking up from where she was dishing out the grilled fishes and checking on the miso soup.

"Why so traditional today?" Ryoma yawned out.

"Because," Asuka said turning around with all the plates to set onto the table. "I have no idea what our landlord likes to eat in the mornings so I thought I'd go traditional."

"He likes ready-made bentos," Syuusuke said with a smile as Asuka's head came up slightly surprised that they had been speaking in fluent English and Syuusuke had been able to catch it all.

"I studied English for four years on my own accord since my father was learning it as well." Syuusuke said coming back to the sit next to Ryoma. "We're both quite fluent."

"Oh," Asuka said turning to dish out the omelets she made next. "Well you two go wash up for breakfast, Shion?"

"Mama?" Shion asked walking over as he maneuvered around Syuusuke and Ryoma who were heading to the bathroom.

For a fifteen month old boy, he was quite advanced in understanding. He was, of course very curious with his new surroundings but tended to only explore freely if Asuka or Sho was in sight.

Picking up Shion, Asuka set the last of the food down just as Sho walked back into the main room.

"If you need to leave, you can eat first." Asuka said sitting down with Shion on her lap.

"It's fine, we'll wait for the other two." Sho said sitting next to Asuka and Shion.

"Dada going?" Shion asked shifting his big dark eyes from Asuka to Sho.

"Yes," Sho said bending slightly to tap his forehead against the little boy's. He honestly didn't want to get close to the boy due to the fact that his mother may still come back for him in the event she changed her mind and he didn't want to get attached to something that wasn't going to stay. It had hard not to get attached to the boy though…. But still; he thought it was best he left it to Asuka to oversee.

xXx

Syuusuke looked at Ryoma who was washing beside him obediently as his sister had told him to and wondered how two such good-looking people could just end up here all of a sudden. He made a mental note to find out from Sho how he got a babysitter so soon as well as bonus.

Looking at Ryoma now, he noted the boy had a very nice jaw line. The boy wouldn't look at him long enough so he could distinguish exactly how nice his hazel eyes might be but it was okay… after all, they were practically strangers who met yesterday and somehow ended up living in the same house.

"Are you going to hurry or what?" Ryoma asked as he headed out to go eat.

Syuusuke glanced down and started to hurry as he realized he was so busy looking at the boy, he had forgotten that they were probably waiting to have breakfast together and he had to leave soon if he wanted to be in time for work!

xXx

"Have a good day at work," Asuka whispered to Ryoma as she gave him a tight hug. "Be careful,"

"Aa… you too." Ryoma said a bit bluntly but Asuka understood. Ryoma had never been one to show emotionally through words or action how much he truly meant. She shifted Shion's weight on her hip as she said a good-natured goodbye to Syuusuke then Sho.

"Stay with Asuka." Sho commanded Shion on his way out. They boy merely smiled back and moved his chubby fingers up and down in a waving manner.

"Buh bye dada… Shion stay mama!"

Sho merely walked away with a sigh. He didn't really want him to call her mom since she wasn't his mother but what could he say. They were similar in look with brown hair and hazel eyes as well as smiles.

xXx

**Haru Haru Bookstore**

"Good morning you two!" Sagara- san said coming over to drag Ryoma away. "I'll see you later Yoshida because I need to get Morisato settled.

"Of course," Syuusuke agreed with a polite smile and headed to the back to put down his things. It seemed Sagara-san was enthusiastic about everything when they included good-looking people that could bring him a lot of customers.

"Everyone, this is Ry." Sagara-san introduced to the full staff.

"Wow, he looks even better than Jirou and them." The girls giggled out.

"This is Sayaka, Rei, Kyoko, and Minako." Sagara-san said pointing them all out to Ryoma.

"Yoroshiku," Ryoma said with a slight bow.

Sagara smiled; he could use the looks of this young man very well because he could already tell in that short time that he worked yesterday, the women's eyes were drawn to his blunt ways and handsome features.

"Sagara-san?"

"Yes?" Sagara asked turning towards Oishi who had called towards him from the bookstore side.

"Some ladies would like to know if the café is open yet?"

"It is!" Sagara said ushering his waiters to get to work. After all, all eight would be needed to keep a place like this running at full speed.

Ryoma heard a slight groan from one of the guys and turned to see one of the guys looking him over.

"He does look good ne?" Ootori said with a smile.

"Hn… almost my name too." Shishido complained. "Gosh I need a glass of Black velvet or something."

"Got beer and champagne?" Ryoma asked helping the girls take down the chairs.

"No…why?" Shishido asked.

"Ne Sagara-san?" Ryoma asked walking over to the boss. "Do you have any scotch whiskey by chance?"

"Yeah… but we usually don't serve alcohol." Sagara said not really understanding.

"Can I borrow some?" Ryoma asked going behind the counter and looked for an ice pick. As soon as Sagara brought the whiskey over, Ryoma started mixing the drink until he took out a cup putting some chunks of ice in and passed it to Shishido.

"What's this?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Rusty nail," Ryoma said and took out his order pad. He walked towards the girls seated by the window and went to work while Shishido and Sagara stared at the drink.

"Amazing… he mixed it like a real bartender… do you think it tastes like it too boss?" Shishido asked.

"I don't know…" Sagara admitted and took a shot of the drink. A smile lit his face as he set it back down. "The boy has some talent."

xXx

**Yoshida Residence**

"Come on Shion." Asuka said after succeeding in doing finishing all the laundry in the hamper. She had just spent two hours cleaning the kitchen, living room and doing the clothes so she wanted to take a nap with Shion if it was possible.

"Let's put Daddy's clothes in his room then we'll…." Asuka stopped talking as she took one look at the pigsty she just opened her way into. Looking at Shion who smiled back at her Asuka sighed, "Well… why don't you take a nap on daddy's bed and I organize his room."

She was thankful that she had something to do but she wasn't pleased that the guy was such a slob! He looked good but that didn't reflect his room for god's sake! Tucking Shion into his bed with his bottle, Asuka set to work on his desk first.

xXx

**Haru Haru Bookstore**

"Ne Yoshida." Oishi said catching Syuusuke on his way to put some books away.

"What?" Syuusuke said turning his head to stare at his boss whose eyes were focused outside.

"The area is just crawling with police ne?"

"I guess…" Syuusuke said looking at the pair of policemen that had just walked by the store front. "Why did you notice all of a sudden?"

"Well Tezuka told me that his grandfather mentioned that two very important grandchildren of Takeuchi-san disappeared the other day." Oishi said with a slight nod. "I think they were kidnapped."

"Hn…. Enemies? How can the Takeuchi's, who supply so many people with jobs and is well liked in society, have enemies that would stoop that low?" Syuusuke asked putting the last two books in their place before turning back to face Oishi.

Oishi let out a slight laugh as he patted Syuusuke on the shoulder. "Not everyone can be liked since jealousy could be the main cause. That and I heard the alliance of Takeuchi betrothing his grand-daughter to the oldest son of the powerful Takahashi's might cause a slight dislike from others."

"It could be…" Syuusuke said before both turned to go back to their business. Both didn't see Ryoma who stood behind a section of the bookcase breathing irregularly as he looked around and also noticed the increase of police.

'Looks like gramps is serious now…' Ryoma thought with a frown. He had to warn Asuka to be careful and stay alert in case someone recognizes him despite the different hair and eye color… after all, he couldn't change his face shape!

xXx

**VA Studio**

Sho sighed as he walked towards home for the day. He had just started a new series as a seiyuu and was having a pretty good day when Shion's mother called him.

"_Mikiko! You can't just leave him with me!"_

"_Why not? He's yours."_

"_As much as he is mine, he's yours too!" _

"_Sho, I can't just wait for you forever. This is my chance to get married and have a normal life. I can't take Shion!"_

"_Then marry me, everyone's been bugging me about it!"_

"_I wouldn't. you can only please me in bed Sho… otherwise your cold and mean. You don't care about me at all besides when you need to do it and when I want to do something, you only go along with it and buy me lots of things to make up for your mean attitude!"_

"_Well at least I can provide for Shion and you!"_

"_You are not stable… your job is unpredictable; what if they cut off the show? You never know and I want to own a house."_

"_we can eventually have a house!"_

"_In how many years? Forget it Sho, I'm marrying Hiko, he's rich, pays attention to me and knows ME!"_

Sho frowned and sighed in frustration at the memory of that horrible phone call. He didn't understand woman's at all… the only time they were good when they were in bed panting for him. Otherwise all they did in life is whine and worry and for the love of everything, they just wanted attention. Something he didn't want to put effort it since it was too annoying!

If Mikiko wasn't so high and mighty about feelings and so high maintenance in fashion and jewels, he would've married her a year ago when they were dating. But now he felt obligated to marry the woman who gave birth to his son…

'What the hell was wrong with you anyways Sho?' He questioned himself as he neared home. If he had used protection that night then he wouldn't even have to worry about the little boy sitting at home waiting for him.

What she said brought back and even worse memory from the past. The only fucking girl he ever wanted and she turned him down for some nobody because of the same damn reason. Because he didn't seem as if he cared enough and didn't seem capable to taking care of her.

"Dada!"

The voice brought him out of memories and straight into Asuka and Shion who looked dressed to go somewhere.

"Where are you two going?" He demanded.

"To the park nearby, want to come along?" Asuka asked depositing Shion into his arm which gave him no choice BUT to go along.

Upon reaching the park, she spread the blanket she brought and laid out some toys Shion while Sho and she sat watching. She watched other kids play on the swings, jungle gym and merry-go-around.

She felt the merry-go-around best represented her life at the moment. No matter where she ran, it always seemed to bring her back into a position where she started.

She was thankful to her grandfather for providing her a place to stay but she didn't want to marry the Takahashi's!

The sons were rumored to be devils. Doing as they pleased, living how they wanted to. She didn't want that in life! At the age of twenty-seven, she felt as if she hadn't explored or live life enough to want to settle with some man she barely knew.

"Mama!"

Asuka turned her attention back to Shion who ran into her arms. She looked up and saw the nice couple smiling at how shy Shion was to strangers.

"Sho, is this your wife and child? Did you finally get married?" They asked looking at Asuka to Sho who sat beside her.

"No, actually-"

"Actually I'm his fiancée… we aren't married just yet." Asuka said with a smile as she slipped an arm through Sho's. "Although, we will be very soon because we have out handsome little Shion here,"

"Oh that's nice!" The woman said. "Finally Sho! We were starting to get worried that a good-looking man like you wouldn't be getting a wife!"

"We'll leave you two to your own time then," The man said and led his wife away to tell the others what they had just heard while Asuka was left with the glare of the man she was currently holding.

"How could you deliberately lie to my neighbors?" Sho hissed lowly for privacy's sake.

"Sho-san… people break up all the time in the world. When Ryoma and I have our own place, we'll go our own way and you can just tell everyone it didn't work out all right?"

"Hn.." Sho merely said looking away from her. He wanted to take a smoke but he knew it wouldn't be good for Shion so he suppressed it… after all, she must've forgotten that her arm was still wrapped around his.

xXx

**Takeuchi**

**That Night**

"Those two damn kids!" Takahiro shouted as he took a seat on the sofa. "When I get my hands on them-"

"I know how you're feeling… but we have to assume they've left the city in order to escape so we'll scour the places and towns nearby."

"Please do, Keep it low because I don't want any of my enemies to know! They could get killed and I may lose my only chance of leaving a suitable grandchild all my money!"

"Of course," His secretary said backing out of the room. In the room, Namie worried for her mistress and master. When they had planned their getaway she hadn't thought to enemies that may have wanted them dead!

'Please keep them both safe….' Namie prayed silently as she carried the tea to Takeuchi-san.

xXx

**Takahashi Mansion**

"Anata…" Sakurako said sitting beside her husband. "I just heard a small rumor that Takeuchi's grandchildren and last hopes have gone missing."

"Well then I guess we won't have to marry off Ayumu to his granddaughter to secure their fortune then?" Kenji said looking up from his papers. He appreciated the view his wife's dress was giving him of her cleavage but her hairstyle didn't suit her seductive gown at all. Her light brown eyes always seemed to capture him despite anything he may be doing.

"But if we don't then our business might fail and people might know that we aren't doing so well stock and business wise since you let Ayumu mess up so badly." Sakurako said with a frown.

"We'll think of something… till then we'll make sure to find his granddaughter and put ourselves in an even better position in the event of his death to gain even more."

xXx

**Yoshida Apartment**

"Where are they?" Ryoma asked for the tenth time as both waited for Sho and Asuka to come back.

"I don't know…"

"And you don't have a key to your apartment?" Ryoma asked looking at Syuusuke.

"I left it in my pants pocket I wore yesterday." Syuusuke admitted. "I thought they'd be home…"

"Well… what else can we do but wait?" Ryoma said with a sigh as he sat beside the door.

Syuusuke wondered if he should count it as good or bad luck, they were stuck in the cold but now; now he'd have a chance to get to know this very striking guy.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter we'll focus more on Thrill then the situation at hand so those who are waiting for that will finally get to be happy. XD leave a review please!


	4. Makeshift Family's Christmas

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day 3

Included in this mass update is everyone's all time most love and requested fics! Please enjoy and leave reviews so I can re-energize and write the next mass update!

Vote for your favorite story to be part of the next mass update on my poll located in my profile as well. Poll goes down on March 5th so I can write whichever story chosen as part of my mass update. Stories not on the poll means it's already set to be released so of course they wouldn't be up to choose from. :D

* * *

MARYLOVER- Yes, I decided this story will have character development of all the basics in the beginning except for a couple of characters… such as Sho, we'll explore him slowly through the story with Syuusuke, Ryoma, Shion and Asuka being mainly developed in the beginning.

tsub4ki- It is a lot more practical especially since it's not usual to live together unless you're related to the person or have the intent of being together as a couple. There will definitely be more time to see their grandfather and the Takahashi's in this chapter but also more thrill and Sho's dilemma when Shion's mother shows up again.

Skryrssb-I like to try different things from the usual so I'm thankful all of you guys stick with me through those weird phases.

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- Well Ryoma can only be one or the other so I'm using Takeuchi, his mother's surname because my latest stories deals with her side of the story more. :)

wuzimiko- Ryoma's grandfather adopted him into the family because he doesn't have a heir but Ryoma has other thoughts then doing what his grandfather wants.

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes **

**Rated:** M

**Summary****:** When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Makeshift Family's Christmas**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Yoshida Residence**_

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Syuusuke said sitting beside Ryoma. "After all, my dad's a recluse from the world."

"Hn… knowing Asu though, she can be very demanding." Ryoma uttered leaning his head back against the wall as he looked up at the ceiling. He stared passed the skylight to the darken sky hoping that it was as Yoshida-senpai was saying and it wasn't because Asuka had been caught.

'You and I both know the power he has Asu… so be careful…'

"There aren't many stars out tonight ne?" Syuusuke said looking to the skylight as well.

"Aa… but what does it matter anyway?" Ryoma said with a sigh.

"Because stars are pretty don't you think?"Syuusuke said softly

"I'm not enchanted by them as most girls are senpai," Ryoma choked out with a slight smirk at the absurdity of the man next to him.

"You're very good looking Morisato-kun." Syuusuke said truthfully giving Ryoma a sidelong look.

"Senpai, why are you treating this conversation as if you're speaking to a girl?" Ryoma asked looking at Syuusuke with a raised brow.

"Am I?"

"I don't ever think guys have ever taken the time to compliment me about my looks except Sagara-san and you." Ryoma said turning away. "It's not a normal thing."

Syuusuke chuckled as he centered his gaze back on Ryoma. "But I was just telling you the truth."

"Thanks, I guess." Ryoma sighed out. "Although I wouldn't go around saying that to just anyone senpai, they might think you like them… like _that_ if you know what I mean."

"What if I said I liked _YOU_ that way?" Syuusuke asked looking at Ryoma as serious as he could.

"Then I'd thank you for your lies and move on with life." Ryoma stated.

"How do you know that it'd be a lie?" Syuusuke asked a bit awed how Ryoma could come up with such assumptions.

"Because you don't look like you swing that way and honestly there are so many girls after you, why not choose one of them?" Ryoma said as if stating the obvious.

"Looks can be deceiving ne?" Syuusuke said.

"Sometimes… is that why you don't date girls? You like guys?" Ryoma asked.

"I like both," Syuusuke conceded. "But I do have a certain fondness for people like you… have you ever kissed?" Syuusuke asked moving in quite fast to see if Ryoma would flinch like most men do.

"Not a man," Ryoma said normally not flinching away in the slightest… actually, he look rather bored and amused at Syuusuke attempt to scare him.

"Weren't you afraid I really was going to kiss you?" Syuusuke asked.

"I don't find it a need to care since it's just lips touching; besides as long as you don't look ugly why should I refuse?" Ryoma shrugged off.

"I take it you don't think I'm not good-looking." Syuusuke summed up with a small smile.

"You're not too bad; it's your humor that needs adjusting." Ryoma informed as he buried his head into his arms and knees. "Where could they be?"

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"Are you going to remain mysterious?" Sho asked readjusting Shion in his arms as he viewed Asuka from the corner of his eye.

"Why not?" Asuka said with a renewed smile. "I know nothing of your son and you as well so let's stay that way."

"As long as you're not a criminal," Sho sighed out.

"What if I was?" Asuka said with a tiny spark of laughter apparent in her eyes.

"Then I'd personally turn you in." Sho stated looking away. He was irritated with girls; they teased, pushed yet always disappeared in the end.

"Aren't you a righteous hero," Asuka said turning her attention back to the road before them. "But my mother once told me, the people you meet on your road will somehow benefit you later in life."

"Women's are all heartless creatures… that's what my road has told me." Sho stated bluntly.

"DO you really think so? I could say the same about men but I'm open-minded." Asuka said with a small smile. "After all, you can't have one without the other right?"

"Hn… they are pretty much the same to me, cheat and lie, love and hate. It's all the same to a women right?" Sho asked looking down to Shion who shifted in his slumber.

"You really drive a hard opinion on the opposite sex don't you?" Asuka said looking at Sho. "Did your mother make you feel that way?"

"My mother was one of the exceptions from cheating. Lies and charm she had though." Sho stated.

"Well I can only say you haven't seen life yet if you haven't seen a man do everything you described women's could do. We're human, we all make mistakes and we all fall for the same sins." Asuka said with a slight sigh.

"You talk as if you've seen life." Sho accused.

"I have… but there's always more to see, I can say I'm more open-minded than you though. If I was as bitter as you were I'd hate all men who want everything despite the sacrifices." Asuka said with a small smile. "It's honest to say men are the start of my troubles."

"I can assume you don't like your father?" Sho assumed right off.

"Something like that… makes me wonder why bring children into the world if you're not going to try to love them." Asuka said with a tiny laugh.

"Shouldn't you blame the mother for selfishly bringing the child into the world despite knowing the consequences?" Sho asked.

"Would you blame a lonely woman who wanted something to hold and love?" Asuka asked with a raised brow. She didn't understand why every man she met could only see with their pride and view and ignore everything else.

"_She's my wife Asuka; do you expect me to come to your birthday and ignore her?"_

"Well I guess we can say it takes two." Sho conceded a bit looking at a sleeping Shion in his arms.

"Do you think it'll snow soon?" Asuka asked looking around the chilling Tokyo night.

"Perhaps," Sho answered trying not to make a big deal out of her changing topics so suddenly.

"Hopefully, I want it to snow for Ryo… his birthday is on the twenty fourth." Asuka said with a smile now.

"The day before Christmas?"

"Yes… he was an early present to his parents." Asuka said with a smile.

"You mean your parents?" Sho asked. Some things she said didn't match up… but then again they could have different mothers or so…

"Yes, ours…" Asuka said softly and turned back to Sho with a smile. "Will we be in your way if we spend Christmas with your sons and you?"

"Not at all," Sho said with a slight shrug. "We don't celebrate it much anyways, just a cake and drink then off to bed."

"Would you mind if I took the time and made it somewhat special?" Asuka asked.

"Up to you," Sho said as they started up the stairs to the apartment.

"Thank you,"

"For?"

"Everything." Asuka said taking Shion from him. "For sharing your family and giving my brother and me a place to stay."

"Hn… I didn't do much as I remember… it was mostly your insistence."

"I'm quite hard to deal with," Asuka admitted. "Ryo tells me that all the time and it may be true but I had to be as I was growing up."

Sho didn't respond, he merely walked in silence next to her and up the stairs, she was still a mystery and he wasn't sure if she was the good kind or the bad one yet. She was talking carefully, avoiding anything that can give her away and yet she was refreshingly forward and open unlike most females he had seen in his life.

xXx

"About time," Ryoma complained with a slight frown to Asuka and Sho who just reached the right floor.

"Syuusuke, where's your key?" Sho asked digging his out of his pocket while balancing Shion with his left arm.

"Dadee?" Shion said sleepily from Sho's shoulder.

"Hm?" Sho answered handing his keys to Syuusuke to unlock the door.

"Sleepy," Shion complained with a small pout while he rubbed his eye with a chubby fist.

"Okay," Sho said muttered as he buried his own head into the crook of Shion's head.

Asuka smiled as she followed everyone in. Though Sho may not realize it, he was already on the road to becoming a good father. He had told her during their outing that Shion's mother might come back for him and he wasn't going to get attached. But babies; in Asuka's opinion, was the hardest thing to not get attached to.

Ryoma and her grandfather had been and still was a man like Sho. It was hard for him to show emotion, yet in subtle actions it showed how much they already cared.

"_Come with me Asuka,"_

"_But-"_

"_Your mother may be gone but you are still my granddaughter and a Takeuchi."_

"Asu?"

Asuka glanced up and noted Ryoma's frown on her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Him," Asuka said with a small smile. "Though I know he's doing what he is doing to secure the line, I wished he didn't push it."

"That old man has always been stubborn." Ryoma said with a shrug as he plopped himself in a chair and waited for Asuka to gather her thoughts by the door. He knew from experience that Asuka hated to trouble anyone and if she was in her thinking mood then there was nothing anyone can say or do to change her mind. She was thoughtful but sometimes she failed to realize that the one who needed the most help was herself.

"Oi!" Sho said directing a gaze at Asuka. He failed to capture her attention and frowned before attempting to physically pull her out of her state.

"Don't… she's like this sometimes." Ryoma said to him from where he was face down at the kitchen table. "You can't pull her forcefully out of her thinking state or else she will get on your case for no reason."

"What kind of disorder is that?" Sho asked with an expression that could only scream 'are you fucking serious?'.

"It's something she's had before she started taking care of me." Ryoma said with a shrug as he stretched.

"So no one has ever realized that it's not normal to zone out and ignore everything else?" Sho asked.

"We know… she just…doesn't realize it sometimes" Ryoma said with a tiny shrug. "It's just that she's had it for so long we've just stopped worrying because it has become normal to see her like that now."

"You both are weird." Sho said with finality and walked away. "When she decides to "awaken" then she needs to get started on feeding me like the agreement."

Ryoma didn't answer but nodded anyways. His gaze was on Asuka as she mechanically registered something from their conversation and started on dinner unconsciously. He didn't say it but he did worry for her during times like these. To get out of her own troubles she forced herself to function and work so she didn't have time to think of her own troubles. Hell, he even knew that she was probably worrying about the same old man that wants to sell her off to the Takahashi's.

"Hey," Syuusuke said sitting across from him. "What's your sister muttering about?"

Glancing to the side, Ryoma noted that Asuka was coming out of her thinking by muttering aloud now.

"Her problems," Ryoma answered and went on to ignore him. He didn't need the man to tell him; he knew it when his senpai looked at him. It was with the same look that girls often gave him when they heard his last name or saw his face.

WANT

Honestly he didn't mind the attention but Ryoma was a bit irked since this was the first guy to pursue him upfront… then again it may be because all his past guy admirers were scared that he was a Takeuchi and didn't touch whereas Yoshida-senpai didn't know that.

"Boys," Asuka interrupted with a smile. "Could you guys go talk elsewhere while I set the table and cook dinner?"

"Aa," both said but Ryoma stayed behind as he followed Asuka back behind the counter.

"What is it?" Asuka said sensing him more than seeing him as she worked swiftly clearing counter space and pulling out her ingredients.

"He's looking for us… the police are scouring the city." Ryoma stated. He saw her momentarily freeze but quickly straightened and looked at him.

"We have to be more careful when going out then."

Ryoma nodded, "Especially you."

"You too," Asuka said putting a hand through Ryoma's hair like she always did when comforting or reassuring him.

"Finally out of your stupor?" Sho asked coming back from the bedroom where he had left Shion to sleep.

"I wouldn't call time to myself a stupor," Asuka defended as she worked her way around the kitchen as easily as if she had lived her for ages instead of a day. She flushed a bit at being caught in one of her moments though. Truth be told, she avoided having moments like that the most by overworking and putting other things in mind but it sometimes happened.

"Well you should go see a therapist about that problem." Sho recommended turning on the TV.

"If you go see one for your attitude," Asuka said with a smile. It irritated her when people think her problems could be so easily fixed!

"Hn," She merely said and sat next to Syuusuke who seemed to be looking at Asu's brother in thought as well.

"It's going to snow dad," Syuusuke said snapping back to reality and looked at the forecast.

"It's ugly once it starts melting," Sho merely said not even caring about what came before the ugliness.

"and it's cold," Ryoma added as he moved to the sofa with father and son.

"Why are you all so negative except for Syuusuke?" Asuka asked although she didn't spare any of the three males a look.

"Well it is," Sho and Ryoma echoed together causing Asuka to pause and frown at the two while Syuusuke chuckled lightly.

"Oh!" Asuka said turning her attention to the television later when an anime came on. "That's one of my favorite Seiyuus voicing for that boy,"

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said as he turned away to do better things. Though Asuka was mature to a certain degree, her love for anime and mangas wouldn't fade with age and she knew all her favorites by heart.

"Oh? So does that mean miss practical actually knows about Seiyuu work too?" Sho asked with a lifted brow.

"Of course I do, my mom used to take me to fan-signings and such when I was younger… it's too bad they never look as good as they sound."

Syuusuke chuckled aloud as he saw the look that crossed his father's face.

"Are you generalizing?" Sho demanded.

"Well the majority are… isn't that why they hide their face and use their voices?" Asuka said not conscious of how much she may be offending the person across from her. "I've yet to see one who is handsome."

"You women are all about looks aren't you?"Sho said crossly.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to have that as well," Asuka replied. "Geez, you sound so offended, as if you were one as well."

Syuusuke couldn't help but laugh instead of chuckle as he wondered what Asuka would say when she found out one of the most popular rising seiyuus was sitting beside him and glaring at her fiercely.

"Can we eat?" Ryoma asked interrupting the flow of conversation not caring for these trivial things.

"As soon as I'm done cooking," Asuka announced going about her business again. It seemed only Sho was offended and Syuusuke was the only one who noticed he was offended.

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

"Still no sign of those two?" Takahiro asked his secretary when she snuck back into his office.

"No sir," The woman said with a slight sigh.

"Those damn mule headed kids," Takahiro cursed.

"But to avoid you so long sir… they are definitely your blood." The secretary reminded him gently.

Takahiro cracked a smile at that and turned to face his secretary. "That… is correct Shuuka."

She smiled a bit as well as she watched her employer bent back to his work. She had served him for fifteen years and she had never failed him once. Of that she was very proud but even she knew time didn't make anyone younger. Her brown eyes strayed to the window and hoped the children were as cunning as their grandfather and could avoid the danger of stepping foot outside these protective walls.

"Shuuka… you need to settle down as well." Takahiro's voice said gruffly interrupting her thoughts.

"Soon sir," Shuuka said with a nod.

At the young age of twenty, she was catapulted into being Takeuchi Takahiro's secretary as a practical joke from those who were sure she used her high degree and overseas experience to climb to the pinnacle of business but she had proved them wrong when she successfully ran Takeuchi Takahiro's schedule smoother than he had in ages. Now at the age of thirty-five she was at the top of her work yet single. Despite telling herself she didn't care, there was the loneliness when work was done and she went home to an empty apartment.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The Takahashi are concerned about the agreement you two have had now that Asuka-sama has disappeared."

"The deal will go on," Takahiro said gruffly. "Asuka knows her duty and when she realizes it she'll come back."

"If not sir?"

"We will get her back whether she's willing or not." Takahiro said with finality. "It must be partly my fault that I had no time for those two and they grew up too headstrong."

"It couldn't be helped with the invasion of people wanting your company after the unfortunate loss of both your daughters."

"Yes… it's something that couldn't be helped but I doubt those two understand the harshness of the world and the enemies that'll play any card to get a piece."

"But that Takahashi cannot be trusted as well Sir." Shuuka protested.

"Of course they can't!" Takahiro said with a sigh. "But what choice do I have? Save for the one son that went abroad, The Takahashi line not only rivals mine in legacy and prestige, but they have sons and intelligent sons if I may say so myself."

"But what if they use Asuka-sama-"

"Asuka is not that weak," Takahiro cut in. "I may not see her on a normal basis but I track her schooling as well as if she were my own daughter. She's intelligent and will never allow any man to influence her. If she were born a son and heir I wouldn't have to worry so much."

"Yet she was not a male…" Shuuka said softly.

"It is because of that and Ryoma's stubbornness that I must pull this." Takahiro said with a grim look. "I cannot lose what I built and I need the alliance of the Takahashi's beside me if I am to oppose the Hong Kong Mafia."

"I don't understand why the people who control the black market are rising out of the shadows sir."

"Because they sense the weakening in today's society. The weaker the business leaders, the easier it is to influence them to join illegal activities. In the end, we'll all be framed and jailed while they pull the ropes from underneath." Takahiro said with a frown as he readjusted in his chair in thought. "With my company having so much power and influence in Tokyo, they need my enlistment to make a profit in Japan."

"They could easily use Takahashi as well since they rival your power here even if their stock has been stealthily falling." Shuuka said remembering the last meeting they attended.

"That is why I need them to stand by me against my opposition." Takahiro said with a slight smile to Shuuka. "The Atobe's I can count on but Takahashi has always been not too bright… at least not as much as his oldest who ran."

"Hopefully Asuka and Ryoma-sama don't disappear like him."

"It's your job to make sure they don't make it out of the country isn't it?" Takahiro said with a slight look at Shuuka.

"Of course," Shuuka said with a slight nod. "I'll do my best to locate them."

"Please do so since I have no wish to chase down kidnappers as I have been doing since they were small." Takahiro muttered rubbing the temples of his head slightly.

Ryoma had been kidnapped four times before he turned ten and Asuka had been taken a total of two times. Takahiro could almost swear that's where the never ending gray hair in his head came from.

xXx

_**Takahashi Residence**_

"Anata," Sakurako said crossing the room swiftly to her husband's side. "Has Takahashi found his granddaughter yet?"

"Not yet." Kenji said not looking up from his magazine.

"Do you think we can break the engagement and settle Shu Mei with Ayumu instead then?" Sakurako asked pressing a swift kiss to the side of her husband's face. He was quite handsome sill though his black hair had started to gray at the roots. His clean cut chin was still one of wealth and his striking features were definitely still apparent.

"Of course we can't," Kenji said with a frown. "If we pressure old Takeuchi with that now he may just withdraw the whole engagement instead of stalling! Besides, did he not give us face when _that boy_ ran off and we had to use Ayumu instead of _him_?"

"True, but I want a way to quick money now sweetheart." Sakurako cooed as she ran a finger across her husband's chest. "You understand don't you?"

"Darling, do I not make enough for you?" Kenji asked pressing a kiss to his wife's smiling mouth.

"To an extent," Sakurako said putting on the loving tone she always spoke to her husband in.

"Am I bothering something?"

Both looked up to see their second son at the door holding papers. His dark eyes hid nothing nor his easy-going smile as he walked forward. He was an average son who was obedient despite the look he gave of a superior man with his large build.

"Not at all Ayumu, come in." Kenji said ushering his obedient son in. "Did you get the meeting settled out?"

"Yes I did, Just as you said dad." Ayumu replied with a smile.

Sakurako watched as her son explained a couple of things to her husband and though she liked this life enough she was one for more thrill. She had wanted a daughter somewhere in between the four boys she gave Kenji but that was never meant to be since the Takahashi line gave nothing but sons and rarely daughters. She liked her family well enough due to the fact that all her sons were handsome, _mostly _well behaved and intelligent while her husband was very good looking standing next to her. But that never really satisfied her sexual desires which she found elsewhere while playing the good wife up front. It's not like anyone knew about her frequent lovers and so forth anyways. She entrusted not even her closest friends with that knowledge… after all, she hunted and acted alone when it came to satisfying sex.

"Oh Okaa-san?"

"Yes sweetie?" Sakurako asked looking back to her son.

"Hiyoshi has gotten suspended from school again for improper conduct." Another voice joined them from the far side of the room. A strikingly good looking youth walked in with his hands shoved within his uniform pockets as he approached in appealing strides.

"Kano," Sakurako greeted her youngest son. At the young age of fifteen, her son was hailed at the prestigious private school as a prodigy yet he wasn't a nerd. He looked aloof yet striking like a model. His dark hair and eyes could pierce any woman's heart and Sakurako was very proud that she gave birth to such a head-turner.

"What did he do now?" Kenji asked with a sigh.

"Nothing at all oyaji!" An annoyed voice entered the room as another identical youth walked in. The only difference being his hairstyle that sat on his head like a host and the cigarette between his lips. His uniform was the same way it had been for years now; missing the tie, loosened shirt and the jacket hanging loosely around his muscular build.

"Fix yourself up young man!" Kenji chided.

"After you," Hiyoshi said throwing himself onto the sofa with a sigh as he breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"Hioyshi," Ayumu said with a frown at how he conducted himself in front of their parents.

"Don't act like you can take Nii-san's place Ayu-nii." Hiyoshi said straightening to leave the room. "You're not half of what he was at all."

"You insolent-!"

"Enough Anata," Sakurako cut in between her son and husband. She didn't speak as she watched her son leave the room lazily. He had been rebellious since the day her oldest left… Hiyoshi had looked up to him the most and when he left, she knew Hiyoshi felt abandoned.

xXx

_**Haru Haru Bookstore**_

_**December 20**__**th**_

_**A Week later [ Since their runaway]**_

"I just can't understand where they could've wandered off to."

"OJii-san is looking into with all the police force." Tezuka said glancing up from the book he was contemplating on buying. "So why don't you stop thinking about them so much."

"But Ore-sama can't help but feel that they are still here somewhere." Atobe said stubbornly as he flipped carelessly through a book he didn't even know the title of. After all, he was only going on these types of boring date because the man he wanted so badly was the type to do these types of dates.

"Both Takeuchi's should be okay." Tezuka reassured Atobe. "After all, my grandfather has been doing this for a long time now."

"Yes, but it's not every day that two cunning brats decide to high tail it." Atobe grumbled.

"Is there anything else I can help you two find?" Syuusuke asked walking over with the book Tezuka had requested.

"No… Thank you Fu- I mean Yoshida." Tezuka said taking the book.

"No problem Tezuka." Syuusuke said with a smile.

He had attended elementary with Tezuka until Sho and he were forced to relocate for Sho's work. Syuusuke turned his head slightly and caught Ryo taking a break outside the café area.

"Ryo!" Syuusuke called out before excusing himself from Atobe and Tezuka.

"What is it senpai?" Ryoma asked looking at Syuusuke.

"Going on break?" Syuusuke asked.

"Something like that," Ryoma said with a slight sigh. "Sagara-san said to stand outside and coax the ladies in… whatever that means."

Syuusuke chuckled, "Meaning he wants you to go look good outside so the people will keep coming?"

"I guess… thought its troublesome having everyone have accidents just so I can clean it up in front of them while they fawn over me." Ryoma said with a frown. "He might as well own a host club at his high demands for good-looking people."

"Actually, at one point, Sagara-san was a host." Syusuuke informed him with a smile.

"At least that explains his "suit" to serve coffee with." Ryoma said looking at the sleek black suit pants that had an accompanying shirt that rolled to the forearms and opened mid-chest wise. Not even the dark blue apron that merely tied around the waist hid his built figure.

"It does look good on you though," Syuusuke commended as his eyes thoroughly explored Ryoma's chest. It wasn't buff but it definitely was worked out and adequate.

"Hn… still hitting on me senpai? I would think you have work with customers." Ryoma noted the two customers that still stood where Syuusuke had come from."

"I've already helped Tezuka and his friend." Syuusuke said simply.

"Tezuka…. The police chief?" Ryoma asked suddenly glancing at the two more closely.

"No, Kunimitsu is his grandson… why?"

"No reason," Ryoma quickly said adverting his gaze once it landed on the person beside Tezuka. That proud arrogant face was WAY too familiar now that he really looked. The grandson might be easier to fool but I'd be a pain trying to fool "Ore-sama".

After all, they grew up together and a disguise like this wouldn't last a chance against someone this close.

Then again how did monkey-king even lower himself to come to a small plebian bookstore such as this anyways? Especially one in a small niche of Tokyo too!

"I see-"Syuusuke said looking a bit puzzled at Ryoma's question and sudden disinterest. Could it be he liked Tezuka? "Is he your type?"

Ryoma stared at Syuusuke for a long while at how his mind was able to come up with such a conclusion but felt he shouldn't comment at all. He merely shook his head and headed back to the café forgetting what Sagara-san had wanted him to do; He had to be careful of Atobe.

xXx

_**Haru Haru Cafe**_

"Aren't you back a little too fast Ryo?" Minako asked with a smile from where she had just served a couple.

"You think?" Ryoma said with a look towards her.

"Mou," Minako said coming over with a smile. "You don't even need to smile to look good!"

Ryoma didn't answer. He already knew what all his co-workers thought of him, especially the girls since they digested every single bit of information concerning his looks to him every day of the week since he had worked there.

"He's so cool Rei-chan!" A couple girls mussed out from their table. "He's graduated as well isn't he?"

"Aa!" Rei said with a smile. All of them were college students except for Ryo though. He had said he wasn't enrolled and didn't plan to be soon so they left it at that.

"Rei-chan! Are you studying for the test tomorrow or are you going to play?"

"I'll probably study," She said with a smile to the girls who groaned.

"Then we'll be short on the group date! Geez Rei-chan! With your looks no one can believe you're that studious!"

"I can't help what I want to do and how I look," Rei said with a shrug as she walked away from the girls and approached Ryoma who was lounging behind the counter. "You're lucky you're not enrolled!"

"Hn… either way it's just bothersome and easy." Ryoma said looking at Rei's text book she was studying from.

"If you just memorize these formulas you should score pretty well on your test."

"Really?" Rei asked leaning over the counter to see the formulas.

"Aa," Ryoma said standing up to go help some customers coming in. "Your practice test covers most of those only after all."

"Thank you," Rei said noting that Ryoma was right after all. Under all the numbers, it was just bluster.

Ryoma didn't bothering saying anything else as he watched Atobe and Tezuka leave the bookstore on the other side. He was just thankful that he didn't run directly into them.

'Running into senpai was thankfully a blessing,' Ryoma thought with a sigh. Hopefully Asuka wouldn't have such close run-in's.

xXx

_**Yoshida Residence**_

"Are you heading out?" Asuka asked watching Sho put on his jacket.

"I have to stop by the studio momentarily to discuss something." Sho said with a sigh.

"On your way out could you stop by the store and get some items for tonight?" Asuka asked leaning over to search her pile of notes for the grocery list.

"Why don't we just both go?" Sho asked looking at the list. He had no wish to buy the wrong thing and get scolded nor carry everything by himself.

"Well, I guess we could but I'd have to get ready and get Shion ready." Asuka said glancing at the boy who was busy being entertained by an anime on TV.

"Then hurry up," Sho said not falling for the 'I have so much to do' voice.

"Fine," Asuka said with a slight frown as she called for Shion while heading to the bedroom Shion, Ryoma and she were using.

"Mama?" Shion said looking around when he couldn't locate Asuka where she had originally been sitting.

"Over here Shion," Asuka said popping back into the living room with Shion jacket and hat. Kneeling, Asuka slipped it on him before getting up with a murmur about a scarf. Sho waited as patiently as any guy would during the ordeal. First it was just a sigh, then a sigh became foot-tapping, then that became exasperated sighs and so forth.

"It's been less than five minutes." Asuka pointed out as she finished with Shion and started on herself. She had already donned a one piece long sleeve dress that went to mid thigh while dipping dangerously low, cleavage wise. It seemed she hadn't put a thought to how many perverts were out there! Sho didn't even know why he was noticing! It wasn't like she was his girlfriend or wife so he shouldn't care but damn it, he was a full grown male too!

Suppressing any complaints about her attire, he watched as she slid on her stockings and coat. Adding a scarf she glanced into the mirror and pulled out her hair from underneath the scarf and jacket before facing him.

"Ready?"

"I've been," Sho deadpanned out as he picked up Shion and met Asuka at the door where she was pulling on boots.

"You're awfully covered aren't you?" Asuka said noting his hat and dark glasses.

"I like to stay anonymous." Sho stated.

"You look suspicious," Asuka said with a small smile.

He didn't reply as he stepped out and waited till she stepped out as well before closing and locking the door.

xXx

_**VA Studio**_

"Wow," Asuka said recognizing the logo and name of the building. "You work for a notable company."

"Yeah," Sho merely said handing Shion to her as he walked in ahead of them. He had felt strange traveling with a girl and child especially on the subway when Shion asked so many questions and called them his parents. He could see that everyone misunderstood what was a man, child, and maid traveling to be a family instead. He was especially annoyed when a man sitting beside him leaned over and complimented Asuka on how lovely she was though she had a son already.

"Where can we wait for you?" Asuka asked grabbing his sleeve to get his attention.

"In the waiting room," Sho said and looked at Shion who was squirming to follow him. "Stay with mommy."

Shion obeyed though his face was anything but willing to stay behind.

"Come on Shion," Asuka said taking a seat by the window. She watched as he reluctantly came to her while his eyes watched his daddy disappear down the long hallway. Not looking where he was going, Shion stumbled on his own foot and went tumbling to the ground before Asuka could reach out for him.

"Aw… did you get hurt Shion?" Asuka asked picking him up as she dusted his pants.

"I never knew Aki had a family."

Asuka glanced up to see the receptionist looking at both of them with a warm smile.

"Aki?" Asuka said with a slight lost look.

"Isn't that who you just walked in with?" The receptionist asked with a slight laugh. "Matsuura Aki."

"Oh, yes.: Asuka said with a slight smile to the woman as if catching on though she had no idea Sho-san went under an alias here.

"Do you like your husband's voice acting as well?" She asked looking at Shion now who was buried in Asuka's arms due to slight shyness.

"I do," Asuka agreed. She figured it'd be easier to go along with the assumption then explain.

"Well you're very beautiful… how wonder Aki-san won't do any fan signings and keeps mysterious." She laughed. "Though he could've just said he didn't want to show his face and receive too much love when he has a family rather than telling everyone he's rather they imagine what he could look like."

"So… which Seiyuu jobs do you like from Sh- Aki?" Asuka asked remembering a certain conversation where she happened to remember telling everyone that Seiyuu's were mostly ugly. She could feel her cheeks covering in embarrassment as she wondered how Sho must view her opinionated view.

"I'd have to say my favorite was Shizumori-kaichou from Doki Doki Kokoro Kaitou." The receptionist said with a soft smile in thought. "He sounded very mature and sexy ne?"

"Aa," Asuka agreed whole-heartedly. She had too, liked the Seiyu acting for Shizumori-kaichou…. Only she never knew the man behind that voice was Sho-san!

"Aki-san is also very good looking when he takes off his hat and glasses." The receptionist sighed out.

"He is handsome," Asuka agreed. After all, most women's were attracted to the devil. His dark eyes and attitude definitely was devil-like.

"He must be very good in bed."

"Eh… um…"Asuka couldn't say anymore as she felt her whole face flush. She hadn't ever thought of Sho like that and right now wasn't part of any plans she'd made either.

"Let's go,"

Asuka was once relieved that he had walked back into the room and picked up Shion. Saying a quick goodbye to the receptionist she was thankful she didn't have to answer a question she knew nothing about.

"Did you finish your business?" Asuka asked placing a hand lightly on his right forearm.

"Aa," Sho said glancing down at her hand. Did she not know that she was touching him inappropriately as an employee?

"Then let's-"

"Sho…"

Both Asuka and Sho looked up to see a young woman in front of them. Asuka immediately guessed it was Shion's mother because she vaguely remembered Sho saying that she resembled Shion's mother in coloring.

The woman that stood before them was definitely brown-haired and had pretty hazel eyes. She looked very attractive and motherly, a typical woman any man would want to stand beside him.

"Mikiko," Sho greeted with a slight sting apparent in his tone. It seemed they didn't part on a good note.

"Sho, I wanted to talk our relationship through." Mikiko said looking at Asuka a bit suspiciously.

"What happened to marrying Hiko?" Sho asked handing Shion to Asuka. It seemed Shion recognized his mother as well and was torn as to call Asuka mama or the one who stood across from him mama. It seemed he made his decision because he looked at Asuka and asked her quite loudly, "Mama… hungee."

"You told him that's his mother?" Mikiko gasped out with slight rage burning eyes.

"What was I suppose to tell him? That his mother abandoned him?" Sho shot back with a frown.

"But still, to lie to him-"

"So what, she's really going to be his mother soon anyways." Sho said smugly at her shocked face.

"I-" Asuka started only to shrink back at seeing the fury in the woman's eyes directly at her.

"You can't be serious?" MIkiko said closing the distance between all of them. "Just last week you suggested we marry and now you already have someone else?"

"You didn't expect me spend my time moping about your rejection do you?" Sho said almost mockingly. "The time to talk has long past Mikiko."

"I still want to try to work it out… after all WE are Shion's parents."

"So you're saying you got dumped and now want our son and me back?" Sho asked with a slight sneer. This was why he had no respect for woman; they just went wherever they'd have a secure place.

"Sho, I want Shion."

"Is this what it's all about now? You want Shion? go ahead and have him back." Sho said coldly. "That solves my problems."

"Sho-" Mikiko started in shock that he could be so ruthless.

"No, Sho I won't let you give him away." Asuka said hugging Shion close to her at the same time.

"Who are you to decide for my son?" Mikiko said angrily.

"I.. .I happen to love this boy." Asuka mustered out with a nod.

"So?"

"So that means I have a say in what happens to him. Sho you can't- he's your son…" Asuka said with a fierce look to Sho.

By now Sho was scared. Not of the women glaring holes in him but of the tiny boy who looked at him expectantly. He had told himself over the week to not get attach to Shion but when he said such a heartless thing earlier he had felt like swallowing all those words back. He was vaguely aware that Asuka was becoming too attached to his son as well but he was more in shock over his attachment when he had promised himself many times over the week to not get attached nor care for the boy.

"Sho-" Mikiko started again.

"Leave, I won't talk with you now." Sho said angrily at Mikiko. "I won't forgive you."

"Sho!" Asuka and Mikiko echoed one another trying to capture his attention.

Thoroughly tired of the both of them squabbling for his attention; Sho pulled an angry Asuka into his arms and kissed her in front of Mikiko. It was a big mistake on his part to figure out her scent and soft lips but it did bring the silence he needed. Breaking the kiss before he decided to not at all, he removed Shion from Asuka's arms and guided Asuka away from his ex while she was in her stupor. He'd rather hear her lecture alone later at the apartment rather than here but anything was better than listening to them yell and bicker at him. Glancing down at Shion who was currently engrossed in zipping his jacket and unzipping it, Sho realized that despite his hard work not to love this little boy who looked exactly like him, he was falling in love with him.

xXx

_**That Night**_

_**Yoshida Residence**_

Asuka sighed as she stirred the soup. She hadn't been able to look Sho in the face since he had kissed her. It wasn't like it was her first kiss but it had caught her off guard and she knew that the man had not liked her but probably did it just for his own damn pride.

A frown found its way on her face as her mood changed once more as she cursed all men who used their strength as an advantage over woman. That was a reason why she didn't think men were valuable enough to die for. Talking to Ryoma hadn't lightening her mood either. He had told her that he had seen Atobe at the bookstore today and they had talked of measures to keep themselves hidden but otherwise it had been uneventful.

Asuka let out a frustrated growl as the kiss eluded her mind again. She wanted to strangle him yet slam her head a couple of times. It wasn't like she was some damn shoujo character receiving her first kiss; yet here she was flustering and worrying herself over a brief touch of the lips!

"Damn it all Asuka!" She whispered as she tried to concentrate on her soup. It was sinful of their creator to make males attractive to a degree! But she also reminded herself that she was a sensible girl and the grouchy man had more wrongs then right anyways! For the love of God, he had been about to coldly toss his son back at his mother!

"What are we eating?" Sho asked glancing over her shoulder to take a peek.

"You!" Asuka uttered with a frown at the man.

"Didn't know you were interested…" Sho said with a slight raised brow not in the least affected by her outburst and irritation.

"I'm far from that mister!" Asuka said renewing her frown though her gaze didn't leave her soup. "I'm more interested in the fact that you could coldly toss your son!"

"It's my son right?" Sho said picking up an apple that they had bought earlier.

"Well of course he is!" Asuka ranted looking at the man only to feel warmth creep up her cheeks as her eyes met his intense stare.

"Then you shouldn't care since he's not your son!" Sho summed up poking Asuka on the forehead with his own frown. "Besides, when was the employee given permission to lecture the employer?"

"You insufferable man," Asuka uttered as she angrily watched him strolled out of the kitchen area as if he didn't have a problem in the world to be dealing with. She hated his kind the most too!

"Dada…" Shion said approaching his dad from where he had wandered out of Asuka and Ryoma's room.

"Hm?" Sho asked looking at the boy while he chewed on his apple.

"Yummy?" Shion asked looking at the apple intently while his hands rose expectantly to be picked up. Asuka watched as he bent and picked his son up while brushing back his hair softly. Whether the insufferable bastard admitted it or not, he loved that boy… and if he didn't, he sure as hell was now.

xXx

_**A Few Days Later**_

_**Shopping Center**_

"Ojou-sama!"

Asuka snapped out of her daze as she came face to face with Namie.

"Namie-chan!" Asuka said with widened eyes. "How did you find me?"

"I was actually just wandering around the area with Shuji on our day off and happened upon you coming into this shop with a child. Who is this child anyways?"

"This is the boy I'm babysitting right now." Asuka said quickly. "It seemed I underestimated grandpa and didn't get enough money out to even stake out on my own with Ryoma so we had to work to get funds and get a place of our own."

"Don't worry Ojou-sama, I can have Shuji take out our life savings and pass it to you two. But ojou-sama!"

"Yes?" Asuka asked looking around to make sure no one was hearing all this.

"I heard the master talking to Shuuka-san about his enemies being after you two… please be careful!"

"Did Ojii-san break the engagement yet?" Asuka asked after nodding to the danger there was out there.

"No, they are having the police look for you two and have cut off your bank accounts and credit cards so it can't be used." Namie said with a slight frown. "He's not going to break it off."

"He's stubborn… but so am I," Asuka said with her own frown. She had been so caught up in Sho's damnable kiss and the fear of losing Shion that she had momentarily forgotten just how powerful her grandfather was as well.

"Your father was already informed of your disappearance as well ojou…"

"What does that man care anyways? He's mightily busy these days anyways." Asuka said angrily.

"Mama?"

Asuka snapped out of her anger when she glanced down to see Shion frightened but the hatred in her tone.

"I'm sorry Shion, Mama forgot you didn't like angry voices." Asuka said pulling the boy in for a hug.

She had figured out his likes and dislikes along the week she cared for him.

"Ojou… he calls you-"

"I remind him of his mother." Asuka said with a smile. "But Ryoma and I might have to change tactics now since Grandpa can have rewards for our turn in for sure. If you could recognize me with ease I need to uo our disguise." Asuka said seriously now.

"Well, it'd help if you didn't leave your hair down and you cut it shorter… maybe Ryoma-sama could change his hairstyle as well?"

"We will Namie… thank you for all you've done." Asuka said with a heartfrlt smile at her long-time friend.

"I'll meet with you next week here and pass you the money so you don't have to suffer too much. But please be careful… if your grandfather's enemies recognize you two first I don't know how I could live with myself for-"

"Calm down Namie… for everything you've already done; Ryoma and I are so thankful." Asuka said with a smile squeezing Namie's hand in comfort. "We'll be okay and don't you worry yourself too much… I have to go or else it'll seem suspicious but I really am glad to see you."

"You two Ojou…." Namie said with a tearful smile before watching Asuka and the little boy blend back into the crowd. Her mistress had always liked babies so she knew her mistress wasn't miserable watching the boy.

'He's probably as spoiled as when she watched Ryoma…' Namie thought with a tiny smile.

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

"Ming is it true that Takuechi lost his inheritors?"

"It is," Xu Yen said with a smile. "It's best that way though… then maybe he'll see that it's better to join us rather than oppose us as he had been doing."

"Hn.." His business associate snorted. "I think the poor fool too righteous. These days everything is underground and the more you do it the more you benefit.

"But all we have to do is bide our time…" Xu Yen said with a smile. "Takahashi is already weakening to my offer and security… but I have people looking for Takeuchi's heirs too… if I can convince the heirs or… let's say exchange their safety for a ready pact with Takeuchi I won't need the Atobe's at all."

"Or we can eliminate the Takeuchi's…" the man said with a smile.

"Or we could do that…." Xu Yen said with a smile. "Is my daughter on her way here?"

"She is… what's her purpose anyways?"

"To secure the Takahashi's of course." Xu Yen said looking at his documents.

As soon as he had the grasp of Takeuchi he could do business all he wanted in the heart of Tokyo itself!

xXx

_**Yoshida Residence**_

"Ne Syuusuke?" Asuka said walking into Syuusuke's room. She didn't think to ask for entrance since he left the door wide open.

"What is it Morisato?" Syuusuke asked looking up from his book.

"I was going to ask if you had time to do me a favor." Asuka said looking behind her for a bit before she came in and sat on his bed when he indicated her to sit with a gesture.

"What kind of favor?" Syuusuke asked turning his attention to Asuka.

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me make Christmas eve memorable for all of us." Asuka said with a smile. "I always wanted to do a Christmas cake, decorate a tree and have dinner with a family."

"Sure, I can find a small tree and order a cake." Syuusuke volunteered.

"Really? Thank you" Asuka said reaching out to hug him quite suddenly in happiness. I wanted to properly celebrate Ryoma's birthday as well so if they could add a happy birthday on the cake as well I'd be more than willing to pay for it!"

"It's his birthday?"

"Yes, he was born on the twenty fourth of this month." Asuka confirmed. "Usually we celebrate with- just him and me but it'll be better with all of you especially since your father said we could."

"Then I'll get him a present as well." Syuusuke said with a smile. He had no idea the boy had been so close to a Christmas present for his parents.

"Thank you for your help… it's just a few days away and I didn't have any idea where to find a tree but I did decorations and everything I need to make a good dinner."

"I'll go out after work tomorrow and find a tree, I'm sure Shion would enjoy it as well."

"He will… I bought him a present…" Asuka said glancing back out the door to where she had left him asleep across the hall. Though their time here was short, Asuka wanted one memorable memory with them before she broke it to them that Ryoma and she were leaving at the end of the week.

xXx

_**Later that week**_

"Mama," Shion said from where he sat.

"Yes Shion?" Asuka answered from where she had just perfected the tree that Syuusuke bought the other day.

"Daddy?" Shion questioned.

"Daddy's coming home soon." Asuka promised as she turned to check on all the food she had prepared. She was expecting Sho, Syuuusuke and Ryoma home anytime now.

DING DONG

"Daddy?" Shion asked.

"It just might be," Asuka said with a smile and picked up Shion as she walked towards the door. Opening the door without checking she spoke as fixed Shion's hair.

"It's about time,"

"You live with him as well?"

Asuka glanced up to see Shion's mother glaring straight at her.

"I do…" Asuka said torn between inviting her in or telling her Sho wasn't home yet.

It seemed she made her decision as she pushed past Shion and Asuka into the house to see the entire table covered in food save for a place for the customary Christmas cake and even a Christmas tree up.

"Funny… Sho never liked the holidays at home… then again HE never let me live with him." She bit out.

Asuka didn't know what to say as the woman shifted with authority. Asuka wondered if she look that formidable when she ran business with her grandfather. But Shion's mother was very pretty. Her long brown hair framed her face in layers that curled naturally at the tips and pretty hazel eyes that looked innocent.

'It's a good thing you look like your daddy…' Asuka thought looking at the boy who was dark haired and eyed like his father.

"You should know that he still sees me regularly." She stated.

"Oh… I see him every night and morning." Asuka said easily. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either… it's just that this woman was really picking for a fight and Asuka wasn't scared. She, after all was Takeuchi Takahiro's granddaughter.

"Hn… dressed like that I wonder if he'd look at you twice tonight." She said haughtily.

Asuka almost frowned but smiled instead. She knew that her simple dress probably wasn't going to turn that man's head but it didn't need too. The lady in front of her in imitation high fashion clothes and shoes needed to be taken a notch or two down though!

"But he tells me I look good with or without clothes." Asuka said innocently.

"I'm confident in my skills in bed."

"Oh, I'm confident in my skills in and out of bed." Asuka shot back. "Shion and Sho would agree."

"Don't speak as if they are yours." She said with murderous eyes.

"But they are," Asuka said as if informing her that it had already happen. "Right Shion."

"Mama…" Shion cooed out hugging Asuka tightly.

"Shion!" the woman snapped out angrily.

"I'd prefer you don't yell at him like that." Asuka said getting defensive.

"He's mine," She yelled.

"Not anymore, Sho and I will make sure that you never get him back."

"You think he really wants you? He will take about anything he can, throw gifts your way and do his own thing."

"He loves me," Asuka confirmed firmly. "He's never bought me anything without it meaning something and he's honest with me. Perhaps it's just with you who want material things that he doesn't connect with outside the bedroom!"

"You bitch!" She screamed stalking forward with her hand ready to slap Asuka across the face. Asuka didn't back down at all though she shifted Shion away from the slap that never came. Asuka's eyes widened when a hand shot out in front of her to grab the woman's hand by the wrist and forcefully brought it down.

"That's enough,"

"Daddy…" Shion muttered out looking at his father who stood in front of both Asuka and him.

"Sho," The woman started

"I don't remember inviting you over Mikiko." Sho stated.

"Sho… we have to talk about everything yet this bitch is living with you?!" she asked angrily.

"You have no right to call her that and use such language in front of my son." Sho said firmly.

"He's MY son too!" She said angrily pointing to herself.

"You gave that up when you walked out and left him here."

"You didn't even want him!" She accused.

"Well it's quite different now, Asu-chan want's him with us."

"Since when did she have anything to do with our business?"

"Since she became Shion's mother in your stead." Sho bit out. "Now get out before I get mad!"

"I-"

"Now!" Sho barked out.

"Daddy?" Shion said a bit hesitantly.

"It's okay Shion." Sho said rubbing his son's head affectionately as he wrapped an arm around Asuka.

"You wait!" Mikiko spat out as she stalked out of the apartment.

"Well your ex girlfriend is scary." Ryoma's voice entered the silence after the slamming of the door.

Asuka and Sho turned around to see Ryoma standing there with Syuusuke as well. Syuusuke didn't comment as he was holding the cake that Asuka had been waiting for along with them.

"Well… shall we put that behind us?" Syuusuke asked trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"Um…. How long were you all there?" Asuka asked almost hesitantly.

"Well Ryoma and I were just there from the point where you confirmed that dad loved you." Syuusuke said honestly with a smile though a he really wanted to chuckle as the blush rose on her face… he'd wait till she was a bit more flustered to tell her the next part.

"Oh…" Asuka stuttered out keeping her gaze away from Sho.

"But… dad was already in here before we even got in." Syuusuke finally said looking at Asuka's flushed face turn even more red than it was already was. His slight sadistic nature shone through at times like this but it had been a while since he flustered a girl so much.

"Then-"

"Maybe dad was here for the whole talk right?" Syuusuke questioned his father with a look.

"Only since the 'I see him every night and day part and on." Sho mumbled out taking a seat at the dining table looking at all the food.

Asuka wanted to die at that moment as she thought of all the lies she told and HE had been there the whole time!

"I'm sure you couldn't have said anything more embarrassing then dad loving you," Syuusuke said trying to sound sympathetic.

_But he tells me I look good with or without clothes_

_I'm confident in my skills in and out of bed'_

Asuka almost groaned aloud as she thought of how confident she had sounded when she mentioned that stuff.

"So you did?" Syuusuke asked watching her cringe in thought.

"No-No!" Asuka said placing Shion on the ground before she took the cake from Syuusuke to avoid further questioning. She was already embarrassed enough that all three of them were there when she had confidently told Sho's ex-girlfriend that he loved her but to now find out that the man himself had been in the room since she started spouting lies was unbearable! How would she ever look at him again for the rest of the night?

Sho on the other hand was taking it all in one stride. Sure he heard every word and knew she was doing it for the sake of her pride and protecting Shion but it didn't matter much to him either way. All he knew was that he was warming up to family life and that was a horror in the making. He was even starting to dislike the ready-made bentos he loved before the woman had appeared because she was always making him bentos and meals now. Hell, she even disrupted his house when she didn't bother to knock when she entered his room to collect his clothes for washing or to just make sure he wasn't making a mess of his own house.

Then again… she was one hell of a cook and her exceptional looks didn't bother him as much as when she opened her mouth to share her opinion on things that she shouldn't even stick her neck into.

"Let's light the cake and get started!" Asuka announced and started putting in candles to the cake she had taken out and set as a centerpiece on the table.

Syuusuke was actually enjoying the cozy feeling that hadn't been present in his life since his real family died. He hadn't complained to Sho about the loneliness on nights when Sho worked night so they would have enough for the rent and bills nor did he ask for unnecessary things to make up for the loneliness. It had been so long that the feeling was a bit foreign as he watched Asuka glow with holiday cheer as she pointed out the food to Shion who was captivated by the candles that danced on top of the cake more so than the rest of the food on the table. Despite the fact that they weren't a family; the makeshift family they had become was becoming a very important part of his life.

'If only we could keep them forever…' Syuusuke thought with a smile as his attention shifted to Ryoma who frowned at how bossy Asuka was being since he blew out the candles without wanting them to sing him happy birthday. Then again Syuusuke had come to a realization this morning as well. He was attracted to Ryoma and it was only deepening each day… he had no idea what troubles that would bring.

* * *

A/N: Time for the character list just to keep everyone organized in head. All the characters are listed so if they haven't shown in the story yet, they are coming in the next few chapters. Some will be added later if necessary.

**Takeuchi**

**Takeuchi Takahiro-** Ryoma and Asuka's grandfather. He runs Takeuchi corp. by himself at the moment and wants his grandchildren to follow his thinking.

**Takeuchi Echizen (Morisato) Ryoma- **On the run from his grandfather with his cousin; despite the impromptu getaway, he successfully gets a job at a café despite being too young because of his looks. Staying "lost" is the last thing on his mind once his co-workers and boss starts digging into his business and his roommate seems to want more than just his attention.

**Takeuchi Hamada (Morisato) Asuka**- Determined not to do as her grandfather wills, she runs off with her baby cousin whom she practically raised blindly and now lives as a full time nurse and maid to Yoshida Sho and his sons.

**Takahashi**

**Takahashi Kenji-** Current head of the Takahashi empire. Though he seems to always have a hold of any situation, he does things blindly not having much of the Takahashi sense for business as his father and some of his sons has inherited.

**Takahashi Sakurako**- The thought of money and gossip can complete her whole day. She looks down on any lower than herself and prides the name that she carries as much as the beautiful face she was blessed with.

**Takahashi Ayumu [29]- **The heir to the Takahashi empire after his older brother ran off overseas. He does everything he is told to do and rarely disagrees with anyone. Though he is obedient, he lacks the business sense as his father does.

**Takahashi Hiyoshi [18]-** The most rebellious of the brothers at the moment. He loves causing trouble at school and in society to anger his parents since he believes it's their fault for engaging his oldest brother and making him run off.

**Takahashi Kano [15]- **The closest thing to a prodigy at his school despite his cool and non caring front. Though he's young, he's mastered the art of pleasing a woman from his own teacher and past girlfriends.

**Ming**

**Ming Xu Yen- **Current head of the black market base in Hong Kong trying to establish a notable base in the heart of Tokyo with Takahashi's help.

**Ming Shu Mei [18]- **The daughter of Xu Yen, she plans to tip the scale of winning over the Takahashi's by attaching herself to the oldest son to break the unfulfilled engagement between Takeuchi Asuka and himself.

**Others**

**Yoshida Sho "Aki" [31]- **The grouchy Seiyuu that happens to be Syuuusuke's adoptive father. Though he was only eighteen at the time of Syuusuke's parents death, he felt he owed Fuji Yuuhiko enough to adopt his son. Keeping to himself most of the time, it came as a surprise when they girl he had been dating showed up with a one-year-old one day claiming it was his son.

**Yoshida Fuji Syuusuke [20**]- Losing his parents at the age of seven, he was adopted by his father's friend and promised himself that he would find Sho a bride to make-up for hindering him so many years. He subtly, by accident, finds interest in Ryoma and starts to pursue unconsciously.

**Yoshida Shion [1yr 3 mon.]-** Abandoned by his mother with his father, he immediately latches on to Asuka who looks similar to his own mother.

**Namie**- The Takeuchi head maid who is extremely dedicated to Asuka. Mostly because they are near the same age and grew up in the mansion together. She's married to the Takeuchi Chauffeur Shuji.

**Shuji**- The Takeuchi Chauffer and Namie's husband.

**Amano Shuuka [35]-** Takahiro's dedicated secretary who takes care of everything chaotic around Takahiro.

**Shishido Ryou**- One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café. He's quite blunt and dense when it comes to his Ootori's affection.

**Ootori Choutarou**- One of the Waiters at Haru Haru Café who has a crush on Shishido.

**Akutagawa Jirou-** One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café who loves sleeping more than anything else.

**Sayaka**- One of the waiteress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she already has a stable boyfriend she still spasms over her co-workers.

**Rei-** One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she's looks like the type to play, she's actually studious.

**Kyoko**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Despite being the best to go to for advice if you're having couple trouble; she has the least amount of experience with a track history of no boyfriend.

**Minako**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. She happens to go in and out of relationships like water.

**Atobe Keigo**- A Heir to the vast Atobe empire and has a fondness towards Asuka and Ryoma since they grew p in the same circle. Currently trying to get into Tezuka Kunimitsu's; the head chief of the Tokyo police force's grandson, pants.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu-** Though he somewhat dislikes the young heir to the Atobe empire attention, he seems to be "falling" for the man anyways.

**Sagara- **Looking for eye-catching youths, he uses their good-looks to promote his café and rake in the money. Coincidentally, he used to be a host boy in his youth before meeting and settling down with his wife.

**Oishi**- Owner of the Haru Haru Bookstore and overall building itself. He rents out one side to Sagara and profits from the many people the use the café as well.


	5. Momma!

A/N: It's my 5th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual!

* * *

**tsub4ki**- Well Ryoma just turned eighteen in the last chapter XD The rest of the workers don't know that he's not yet old enough to work there. Ryoma and Asuka have to leave because their stay was just temporarily until they have enough money for their own place.

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- I know this story is dragging in the beginning but that's because I haven't really set up the scene for Thrill yet. There's still this chapter before we set things into "Thrill" motion :)

**wuzimiko**- No, this story is far from being abandoned :)

It just needs time to grow onto people.

**secret25**- For sure these two will come back on the scene once in a while so never fear. Imperial pair is going to be a sure thing as well.

**Kayeluds-** Yeah, he's just a bit protective and demanding of someone to continue his line

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes **

**Rated:** M (language,sexual scenes)

**Summary:** When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Chapter V: Momma!**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**December 26th **

**Yoshida Residence**

"Ryoma?"

"Hm?" Ryoma turned towards Asuka who was changing Shion on the sofa.

"We're ready to go…"

"I know, you've already told me yesterday." Ryoma said patiently. When she repeated herself more than once it usually meant that she was worrying over one thing or another. Suppressing an outright frown, he stared at the boy who was tangling his fingers through Asuka's hair in wonder while she cuddled and ruffled his hair lovingly. He didn't need Asuka to tell him she was attached to the boy nor did he need the kid to confirm that he was just as attached to his "momma".

Then it hit him after he assessed all the reasons why he didn't like the little clingy brat…. It was because he was a tiny bit jealous of all the attention the squirt commanded from HIS Asuka. Though he'd never outright admit it, he didn't like how she cuddled the boy like how she used to cuddle him. That was HIS spot… well it used to be.

"Jealous?"

Ryoma's head whipped around to see Syuusuke's face practically next to him.

"Isn't it a bit much to suggest that?" Ryoma asked refusing to back off in fear or what Syusuuke might do to him.

"Not at all if it's the truth…" Syuusuke said with a wide smile. "You never fail to surprise me Ryoma…"

"You never fail to surprise me with the things that escape your mouth," Ryoma uttered as he walked away.

"My Ryoma… aren't we touchy…"

"Senpai… you are either too annoying or annoying; have you noticed that?" Ryoma asked

Syuusuke chuckled as he mulled the words over in his head. "Why Ryoma… isn't there one quality you like about me?"

"Not from what I've seen," Ryoma uttered.

"What's for lunch?" Sho asked coming from his bedroom.

"Some sushi I wrapped or sandwiches," Asuka said glancing up from where she was sitting.

He didn't answer but walk to the counter and proceeded to insert a piece into his mouth as Ryoma was doing beside him.

"Sho-san..." Asuka started glancing up to edgy, dark man chewing his sushi slowly. "I just wanted to tell you that Ryoma and I will be out of your way by tomorrow."

She waited for a reply but all she received was silence from the man as he continued to chew and proceeded to flip through a magazine on the table as if he hadn't heard her statement in the first place.

At first, Asuka thought he was thinking it over before he answered but as a minute went to two she realized she wasn't going to get an affirmative or negative reply. She considered getting irritated over it and demanding an answer but decided against it when she realized why did she need his permission to be moving in or out of his place in the first place.

"Were you waiting for a reply?" Syuusuke finally said realizing that she was working herself over Sho's non-response.

"Kind of, but then again I'm not dealing with regular human being…" Asuka muttered.

"But really… I don't want you to go," Syuusuke said with a smile to Asuka. "You make the best food I've had in a while for free and take care of Shion."

"I know but we also take up a lot of room in your house Yoshida-kun." Asuka said with a small smile of her own.

"I'll miss you both," Syuusuke stated sincerely though his eyes strayed to Ryoma's face to see his reaction to that.

"We will miss you too," Asuka answered but Ryoma merely rolled his eyes at Syuusuke's "sincerity".

He was tired of the people who ran after his ass constantly.

XxX

**Haru Haru Café**

"Really Ryoma; you can't have just graduated high school!" Rei said flinging her head dramatically onto her books she had been pouring over between customers. "There's no way you can know all this and be just eighteen!"

"It's the truth," Ryoma merely replied as he walked away with the orders for table five.

It actually wasn't a lie now. He had turned eighteen two days ago and though he didn't graduate, he would've if he stayed in school. It was somewhat of a bother that his co-workers were always trying to get close to him in one way or another yet it distracted his other thoughts… like the pervert of a senpai in the bookstore who always watched him like a stalker.

It wasn't that the man was ugly or even unappealing; it was just the fact that Ryoma wasn't in a mood to entertain the thought of jacking off with the man for a few laughs. Hell, he had his moments where he played with amusing pets but he considered himself to be above that now…. Besides; being on the run didn't have such treats as casual relationships.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned halfway to see Minako waving him over with a playful smile. He suppressed a sigh as he headed over there. She had called in sick yesterday but she didn't look sick at all… maybe more so fake. He had seen the look many times on Asuka's face when she was troubled but hid it.

"Something wrong?" Ryoma asked noting how the "smile" on her face faltered a bit when he asked. Her green eyes looked unsure as she shifted and twisted her brown hair in slight discomfort.

"No… nothing's wrong." She said in a "re-assuring" voice. "I just had a bad fall out with my boyfriend…"

"I see… again in the last two weeks huh? You should just dump the poor fool." Ryoma sighed out.

"Well… he beat me to it…" Minako said with a small laugh. "Well then I'll go put my uniform on and be back out."

Ryoma didn't say anything as he watched her go before turning back to his business.

"She got dumped again?" Kyoko asked walking over to where Ryoma was.

"Seems so." Ryoma stated before walking away. He had enough of his own problem and really, he wanted no part in his co-workers. If only they'd stop asking questions and relying on him for odd reasons now….

"He seems to be so non-caring sometimes ne?" Sayaka said brushing her blond hair back behind her shoulder as she watched how Ryoma coldly ended the conversation with Kyoko before it could get anywhere.

"True… but he honestly does in his own way…" Kyoko said with a slight smile.

"Hn…. A typical bad boy I wouldn't mind as a boyfriend…." Sayaka cooed out with a sigh.

"I'm not sure if he's a bad boy Sayaka," Kyoko said with a smile. "He hasn't hit or killed anyone I know yet."

"Is that the definition of a typical bad boy?" Sayaka asked turning to Rei who was hopping off shift since Minako had come in to replace her.

"Ryoma?" Rei asked with a brow lifted.

"Yes," Sayaka said with a smile towards Ryoma who was taking a group of girl's orders.

"I don't think he's a bad boy… he's just blunt and doesn't care too much one way or another." Rei said following her gaze to their newest employee. "Though he's quite a head-turner…. Think he's a secret model or something?"

"Yes!" Sayaka said with a slow smile. "He's like on a whole other level than the guys I went to school with in high school."

"True…" Kyoko said thinking back to a year ago when she had just graduated. The school was mainly divided into the trouble-making delinquents, the come-what-may-I-search-for-love crowd and the serious students aiming for their future. Yet none so much stood out like Ryoma…. It was almost as if he was elite to the way he didn't slouch to the emotionless look in his face sometimes.

"Are you dating anyone Kyoko?" Sayaka asked turning her attention back to the girl beside her.

"No, not yet…"Kyoko said with a small smile.

"I don't see why not!" Sayaka exclaimed. "You have so much experience and yet you can't keep a stable boyfriend…. Maybe you demand too much."

"Maybe…" Kyoko merely uttered before turning to welcome the couple coming through the door at that moment.

XxX

**Haru Haru Bookstore**

"Yoshida…"

Syuusuka glanced up from where he had been sitting and staring across the room at the café. He noted the stoic face immediately and smiled.

"What are you doing in this side of town Tezuka?"

"Just dropping by to see you," Tezuka admitted taking a seat next to Syuusuke. "Is there something interesting at the café?"

"What makes you say that?" Syuusuke asked with a raised brow. He HAD been staring that way and following Ryoma's movements but he had no intention of sharing his object of desire at the moment with anyone else.

"You were observing the café like you used to when we went to school together." Tezuka said with a sigh, "You're habits of observing things you like hasn't changed."

"Saa…" Syuusuke uttered tearing his gaze away from the café window.

"Yoshida…. Perhaps it'd be easier to enlist help but the family wants to keep it under strict privacy that the heir and heiress are missing…" Tezuka started bluntly.

"Hm? You mean the Takeuchi heirs?" Syuusuke asked. He had remembered that Oishi had mentioned a bit and Tezuka had spoke briefly about it with the guy he came in last time with but there was no news coverage on the incident at all… which was strange since rich people usually filed everything possible for their heirs back.

"Yes I do." Tezuka said with a firm nod. "It's just that we have no lead on them so far and we've scoured all of Tokyo and have police looking for all around Japan as well."

"Kidnapping?" Syuusuke questioned.

"Runaways actually," Tezuka said with a sigh.

"Strange considering they can have whatever they want…" Syuusuke mussed out. "But I'll keep an eye out for those two while keeping it undercover."

Tezuka nodded. "Here's the most recent picture their grandfather has of them," He added handing a picture over to Syuusuke.

Glancing down at the picture, Syuusuke's brow lifted as he recognized that proud mouth and sensual jawline.

"Ryoma?"

"Yes," Tezuka said not seeing his reaction since he was pulling out more information from his briefcase to show Syuuusuke. "Takeuchi Ryoma and his cousin Takeuchi Asuka disappeared a few weeks ago from the Takeuchi estate. Since then, no money has been removed from either bank account nor was there demands made for the return of both so we naturally assume they ran away."

Syuusuke stop paying attention at this point since he considered himself more observant than the average person even the change in eye and hair color could not hide his prey's distinctive features nor his lovely cousin's smile. Thinking back now; Why hadn't he noted Ryoma's unconscious attitude of always being better than others or Asuka's grace and high held head…. The training only rich people would go through… yet she cooked…. and he worked so he hadn't thought to observe the minor details that should make it all obvious.

"His cousin…." Syuusuke muttered aloud. He had believe "sister" since they were similar to coloring and attitude but to find out that Sho and he were housing RICH runaway made him feel a rush of thrill dance through his body. The danger, the excitement pleased Syuusuke and he admitted he liked the upper hand.

'Just what would you do to keep your secret a secret Ryoma?' Syuusuke thought evilly.

Meanwhile Tezuka found his own book to read while Syuusuke observed the picture. He had only requested Syuusuke's help because Syuusuke was a very good observer. If anything was out of place or if anyone, whether they changed their hairstyle or their way of dressing, he would still be able to tell. Hopefully this would give the police a lead and Takeuchi-san some news.

XxX

**Takahashi Residence**

"Kano…" The woman spoke softly yet extended the last syllable of his name with a cute voice to gain the teen's attention after he had coldly gotten out of bed in search of a smoke. "Come back to bed…"

"Hn…. You're too easy these days." Kano said bluntly not even caring for her feelings. He was tired of this girl and was ready to move on. She had been a spur of the moment thing anyways. He couldn't associate himself with such a low tutor anymore or else he may ruin his chances at getting support to be student council president in his second year.

His older two brothers hadn't cared about having such a position in school but he wanted it. He wanted to be the person with enough power to influence the students and teachers, he wanted the office to take naps, seduce or do as he pleases and more than that, he wanted to succeed in everything that his oldest brother had been known for. He had been two when their oldest brother left but all he's ever heard was Hiyoshi's criticizing his older brother and their father for making him leave, countless people who remembered him at the school praised him for being the closest in terms of brains with his oldest brother.

Honestly he was sick and tired of the man he didn't even know save for a shadow of a memory. He didn't care if that man was the best thing to walk on Earth or the brightest either. For all Kano could care that man was just a weak man who ran away from his responsibilities.

"What are you thinking of?" The woman cooed out as she pushed her brown hair sexily to the side of her head in an attempt to tempt the teen back to the bed.

"How done I am with you," Kano answered truthfully as he coldly ignored her while searching for his boxers and a shirt.

"Kano!" The woman said getting up abruptly from the teen's bed in surprise. She neither cared that she was stark naked nor did she care the teen was more interested in getting dressed than staring at her well-endowed body. She was more uptight about how she was about to be dismissed.

"I'll tell my mother you didn't work out as a tutor." Kano said in a clipped voice as he turned to brush his hair in the full body mirror to the side. "Get some clothes on while you're fuming as well." Kano added after catching sight of his "tutor" standing behind him with her hands on her hips in a displeased stance through the mirror.

"Kano… how can you just dismiss our love like-"

"I think you misunderstood something Mizuki-sensei," Kano said with cold eye. "There was no such thing as love between us; It was just a game to amuse me while you taught me things I already knew wasn't it?"

"Kano," She breathed out angrily. "Are you saying you seduced me just to amuse you and now that I've fallen in love with you we're over?"

"That sounds about right except for the part about you in love." Kano said walking out of his room. "I'm going to get something to eat; I expect you gone by the time I get back."

"KANO!!!!"

XxX

**Yoshida Residence**

Asuka pushed the last of their items into her bag as she surveyed the room for any items she may have forgotten. They were leaving tomorrow and she wanted to get everything out of the way. Turning her head slightly to the right, a smile touched her lips as she watched the little boy curled on her futon sleeping soundly. She had come to love Shion very much… perhaps in the same sense she had loved Ryoma when he had first come to the Takeuchi estate. At that time, five year old Ryoma had looked unsure as he was led into a foreign house with people he didn't know. Reminding her of herself a couple years before; she had taken him under her wing and raised him as she would her own child.

Asuka's vision blurred slightly as she wondered if he'd think she was abandoning him if she was to leave tomorrow with Ryoma.

'You won't right Shion? you have a daddy and brother... even a mommy though she's a bit haughty... so forgive nee-san ne?'

XxX

Sho watched from outside the door in slight confusion of his own as he watched a practically _almost_ stranger tuck his son so lovingly into the futon as she seemed to be in deeper thoughts while unconsciously brushing her fingers through his hair softly.

It was rare for him to see such care and it was even more abnormal that he should feel such high irritation to be getting rid of the nuisance in his house. She wasn't that bad…. If she kept her opinion and mouth shut.

If he was completely honest; he was impressed with her patience to clean his house, make his meals and care for his child… though she could do without cleaning his room and critically analyzing him every morning.

Hell, she was the first maid to have not made a move on him though she had seen him without a shirt on and the first to stand her ground against another woman acting as if she knew him inside and out.

'Damn woman…' Sho thought with a slight frown. She was going to make herself missed here if she continued to cuddle everything like she did!

XxX

**Haru Haru Cafe**

Syuusuke viewed Ryoma from the other side of the glass as he marveled at how Ryoma was able to read the situations well and know when to smile slightly, order quickly or comment to charm and gain tips so easily… If Syuusuke didn't know that he was only eighteen and have never had any background being a host; he would think the boy was pro. Sadly, there was no way Ryoma could be a host after the juicy knowledge he had just inveterately been presented with. Never in a million years did Syuusuke imagine that rich people could survive like his father and he did. To even think of Asuka as a lady to a massive fortune scrubbing the shower and playing at the park with Shion was unbelievable and Ryoma; a young heir to one of the top corporations acting as a waiter in a small café was even more unbelievable…. Hell, he couldn't even believe it all himself yet. But thinking back through the weeks of their cohabitation in the same house he should've realized the different presence Asuka and Ryoma emitted. He should've realized how Asuka was proper and neat and Ryoma sat absurdly straight and walked with confidence…. But maybe it wasn't so noticeable since his own father sat straight, walked as if he owned the world and counted on maids to do his laundry and clean his house.

"You are just full of surprises…" Syuusuke uttered as he watched Ryoma distribute the drinks to the group of office lady's that tend to go out of their way to have coffee breaks here now and professionally seat others waiting to be seated.

"He and I need to have a discussion…" Syuusuke decided. He'd bide his time and play dumb while hinting… it'd be much more fun that way... though he should be careful as well since his father and he could get into a lot of trouble housing two very wealthy individuals.

XxX

**Takeuchi Residence**

"Namie…"

Namie turned to be face to face with Shuuka, the master's most trused secretary and immediately bobbed a greeting as she waited for instructions as Shuuka usually gave.

"Takeuchi-san and I will be out late tonight so no dinner will need to be prepared but make sure it is you who cleans the master's room and not the other maids."

"Of course… will the master be needing anything at all for this afternoon though?"

"No, we'll be having lunch with the Atobe's." Shuuka said with a smile. "It seems the problems we didn't want to have to deal with may need to be taking a turn with the young mistress and master missing."

"Aa…. The master isn't all too mad about their disappearance is he?"Namie questioned a bit uncertainly. If it was moods of the master; Shuuka was usually the best at being able to tell as the master's closest confident.

"He's a bit angry but it's just the usual bluster. I'm sure once we locate them he'll be onto other business." Shuuka reassured Namie before walking off.

Shuuka noted the relief that flooded the head maid's eyes and wondered if the girl knew much more than she let on as well. Shuuka considered herself a pretty good observer and a even better reader when it came to emotions and facial expressions. Something told her that her own private search for the Takeuchi heirs were getting close and the head maid might have been more involved then she let on. But that was nothing to worry about since Shuuka knew that Namie was very faithful to the Takeuchi's and anything she may know would probably only be benefiting a little of what Shuuka herself knew.

"Shuuka…"

Glancing up from her own thoughts, a smile crossed her face as she bowed a quick one to her employer. She hadn't seen him in three hours but he already looked tired for that day though his eyes clearly showed that there was still much that needed to be done before the end of the day.

"Shall we head out to lunch?" Shuuka asked watching the elder man nod strongly as his quick strides quickly closed the distance in-between them. He slowed his pace so Shuuka could keep up and started mentioning things that Shuuka would need to add to his schedule in the next week.

Though it was high-paced to keep up with Takeuchi-san; Shuuka enjoyed the constant challenges of keeping up with such an intelligent individual.

"The kids?"

"I believe we're close." Shuuka informed with a smile. Despite what everyone may think; she was certain that Takeuchi-san cared for his grandchildren a lot even if he was constantly busy. He wanted to finish everything he could for his grandchildren's sake. She had personally been a witness when he made his will and he was generous with everyone in his staff as well as his family. Even to her… he had been extremely generous offering her a place in the world.

XxX

**Yoshida Residence**

**That night**

"I really wished you'd reconsider," Syuusuke said with a slight frown as they ate dinner together.

"Well we've troubled all of you long enough," Asuka said with a slight smile. "It be more spacious with us gone."

"Yes but the meals and clean laundry would also be gone," Syuusuke said with a slight frown. He knew it was the thought of them getting in trouble that Asuka was thinking of leaving as soon as possible but he hadn't finished dissecting Ryoma for his own pleasure yet as well as the fact that he had no wish to return to the daily fired maids and fast food that they had before Asuka and Ryoma had come.

"I'm sure your father is capable of hiring someone better than me to take care of that." Asuka assured with a small smile.

"But what should we tell the neighbors who were so sure dad was going to get married?" Syuusuke asked innocently.

"You should tell them it didn't work out since it was just a cover to make it socially acceptable." Asuka said pushing some rice into Shion's mouth. "I'm sure they'll all understand."

"Hn…. I wonder…" Syuusuke uttered as he noted Ryoma's quiet behavior as well as his dad. It seemed everyone was buried in their own thoughts. His father though looked quite annoyed… perhaps it was because he would have to find a daycare for Shion and a new maid to boss around.

Syuusuke sighed…perhaps he'd have to play his cards right without scaring them off.

"Did you all notice the increase of police walking around the area around here?" Fuji asked noting how Asuka and Ryoma seemed to tense a bit before letting it slide as any topic would.

"Has there been?" Asuka asked looking over.

"Hn… bastards won't step here though…" Sho said without a single care. "Whatever they're looking for won't be in this part of town."

"You sound so sure," Ryoma stated not even looking up from his plate.

"Fact is they don't ever come on this side much." Syuusuke confirmed with a small glance at Ryoma and Asuka. Perhaps they'd stay if they knew the dangers of wandering too far.

XxX

**Atobe Residence**

"Getting any closer to finding them?" Atobe asked Tezuka after walking into the room he had left Tezuka in earlier. Though Tezuka had come to visit him, he was more focused on his grandfather's case since he himself; like Atobe, was close to the Takeuchi's.

"Nothing yet… but we may be getting close…" Tezuka said glancing up at the diva. That was a mistake since he caught the Diva with a adorable scowl on his face. Though he almost lost control; Tezuka was able to merely allow a twitch of his brow at the sight rather than outright stare and awe at his lover's ability to make him lose his composure and thoughts.

"Those two have always been trouble…" Atobe muttered not noticing his lover's slight mind battle as he sat next to him.

"They were able to make you lose your composure many times…" Tezuka stated remembering how the two had more than made Atobe childish on more than one occasion.

"You have no idea what a pain those two were… I just had to stoop to their level to make them understand-"

Unable to resist his silent battle anymore, Tezuka reached out as non-caringly as he could and gripped Atobe's hand hard in a silent way to convey that he understood though it was more for his own pleasure to feel his lover's hand briefly.

Atobe had no idea of how much his childish antics Tezuka actually enjoyed seeing thought Tezuka was giving his understanding through the squeeze because he didn't want to argue with him…. Which Atobe was thankful for because he hated debating and fighting with his lover about issues such as that. Why he even found an interest in the unemotional man was still a mystery to him but it didn't matter much. Life was full of surprises and Tezuka had been a debatable good and bad in his life at one point but he had come to terms that Tezuka was always going to sigh and lecture him like a kid when he acted spoiled as well as refuse his extravagant gifts for a more simple dinner and night out with just the two of them….

"Atobe?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Atobe turned and looked at his lover who, as always was wearing his poker face.

"What is it? Haven't I told you to call me by my name?" Atobe complained with a small frown.

"Would you come over tonight?"

Atobe mouth dropped open a bit as he tried to remember a single time when his lover had initiated a "night". If he was an amateur he would've of course turned beet red and had a nosebleed but ore-sama was far above that and intermediate… he was expert! So experienced he managed to slide a sly smile onto his face and reach out to caress his lover's face before telling him he'd love to.

"Okay," Tezuka merely said and turned back to his own thing outright ignoring Atobe now.

Atobe considered whining about his lover's ability to be unaffected by his expert answers and looks before remembering that his lover hated such scenes and-

"Keigo?"

He felt Tezuka's hand jerk from his as he looked up to see his parents standing by the door. His mother looked worn from the day but she carried herself regally and proudly as if weariness would never bring her down while his father had his reading glasses propped on the bridge of his nose still from working at the office. It seemed they had just returned from their respective places at the same time… which was rare since Atobe couldn't remember the last time his mother came home with his father.

"Okaa-sama… Otou…" Atobe said standing to greet his parents with Tezuka.

They were used to Tezuka dropping by whenever and weren't irked at the time or presence of the police chief's son at all. Rather, they liked the courteous boy and wished Atobe could gain a bit from the boy as well.

"Just wanted to tell you we were home and to try to go to bed earlier than yesterday so you can attend the meeting in the afternoon with your father." His mother said with a slight smile reaching up to press a kiss to the side of Atobe's face.

"I will mother," Atobe agreed before he nodded to his father and watched his parents walk down the hall to the stairs.

"I suppose you shouldn't if you will be busy tomorrow then." Tezuka said abruptly interrupting Atobe's thoughts again.

"I'm definitely coming over… it won't take long." Atobe said placing a possessive arm around Tezuka's waist. It was one of those rare moments when Tezuka initiated something and he wasn't going to pass anything up… even if he had to be half-dead going to that meeting with his dad.

XxX

**Takahashi Residence**

"Anata?" Sakurako said sticking her head into the bedroom when she heard her husband enter their bedroom and drop his things.

"What is it?" Kenji asked looking up to see his wife stark naked exiting their closet.

"Nothing… just checking to see if it was you," Sakurako said with a smile before leaning over to place a kiss on her husband's moth sexily.

Kenji sighed and pulled his wife down to deepen it. He had to admit; even after so many years, his wife still had it in her to seduce him in minimal time. That probably accounted for the four sons they had…

"Right now?" Sakurako whispered although her hands clung fiercely to her husband.

He didn't answer as his hands moved farther down to cup her breast. He knew she wanted it as much as he did and he was about to give it all to her for tempting him.

"Did Takeuchi-san say anything to you today?"

"Not much…" Kenji grunted out as he tossed his wife on the bed and started to pull his suit off. "Just the usual and it seems he has the Atobe's backing him up about not joining forces with Ming-san."

"Heh? So they don't want a piece of the power?" Sakurako asked pulling her husband closer while keeping an eye on the closet door.

"Guess not… those old fools…" Kenji muttered as he lifted his wife into his lap before nibbling on her pulse on the side of her neck.

"They are…" Sakurako whispered as she watched her lover creep from the closet door to the bedroom door while blowing her a kiss.

XxX

"You purposely missed out on your last three classes," Ayumu stressed with a perfect frown of disapproval that Hiyoshi could swear he practiced and ripped off the old man himself.

"So what? You got a problem with what I do?"Hiyoshi shot back throwing his feet onto the coffee table while lounging back relaxingly against the sofa.

"Your teachers informed father and me as well as the guards!" Ayumu said angry at the fact that his younger brother was taking this under one stride. What part of the lecture didn't he get that he wasn't supposed to be ruining the family's reputation?

"What the hell? Now you have the whole damn school watching me?"Hiyoshi asked standing in outrage. "Don't you and that old man have anything better to do than fuck with my life like how you two fucked with aniki's?"

"This has nothing to do with-"

"It has every fucking thing to do with him!" Hiyoshi said angrily. "You're not even worth a piece of what aniki was! Not you, not the old fart whose driving us to bankruptcy!"

"Do not talk of father that way!" Ayumu said standing in anger to tower over his younger brother.

"Then how else am I suppose to talk of the fucker who made little to no attempt to find aniki while running us downhill?" Hiyoshi asked standing to match his brother as well. "I'm tired of all you little shits trying to run my life!"

"Don't you dare walk out on me when I'm-"

The door slammed shut to Hiyoshi's satisfication behind him as he walked briskly to his room in pent anger. He owed this family nothing and as soon as he graduated come spring; he was out of here like his aniki… he'd find his aniki, he would.

XxX

**Yoshida Residence**

**December 27****th**

**Morning**

"So how are you going to explain this to Shion?" Syuusuke asked watching Ryoma's movements towards the door more so than Asu who had just left a very active Shion with his father.

"He'll understand sooner or later," Asuka answered as she bent to grab her own things as well.

Syuusuke frowned… he had tried all night and the earlier half of the morning trying to dissuade the two runaways from trying to run more but they had pushed off every method he used… and he hadn't wanted to resort to this method but he felt he needed to because his father didn't seem to care that he was losing his cook, maid and babysitter at the same time and Shion was too little to even understand the situation. Hell, he wasn't going to even care that his father and he were in danger of being arrested for housing the Takeuchi heirs!

"So you're okay with abandoning Shion like his mother did?" Syuusuke asked shifting his eyes to Asu. He noted her frozen stature at that and almost wanted to smile. She was like every loving motherly woman out there…which might make his points clearer.

"It's not like that!" Asuka said turning to face Fuji with a frown. "I was never his mother in the first place and-"

"Yet he called you 'okaa-san'; didn't he?" Syuusuke pushed.

"Yes.. but.." Asuka stopped in thought of the tiny boy who wasn't even two yet crying because she would no longer be here.

"But what?" Syuusuke asked.

"Stop it senpai," Ryoma cut in placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Asu doesn't have to bear any guilt in leaving a child we have no relation to."

"So.. what you're saying is that she can cold-heartedly cut and forget a boy who depended on her for more than a week?" Syuusuke asked trying to affect Asuka more than Ryoma. He wasn't sure how to affect the youth but he was more than sure if he could get her to stay, Ryoma would just as easily stay and amuse him.

"I'm not trying to-" Asuka protested

"Mama?"

All three whipped their heads around to see the dark-haired little boy come bounding into the living room with a smile as he headed for Asuka. Syuusuke couldn't help but smile as Asuka tearfully bent down and hugged the little boy hard. Syuusuke saw the love and bond those two had formed and was satisfied that this was his triumph card he held. The way her expression softened to the way she handled the boy to the way Shion innocently smiled at her convinced him they could get the two to stay with the right pushing. Noting a movement to his side, Syuusuke watched his father come into the living room as well and watch the scene with an emotionless face. Despite his father's hard exterior looks; Syuusuke knew his father was troubled over having to find someone as flexible and loving as Asuka to care for Shion.

"Shion… mama has to go now kay?" Asuka said glancing from Shion to his father who had moved forward to get him.

"Daddeh… " Shion questioned when his father removed him.

"Come on Shion…" Sho merely said although he couldn't help but notice the tears that pooled in her hazel eyes as he moved his son away. She was such a woman… an infuriating woman who continually made him angry, irritated and so much more. He hated the whole lot of the opposite sex… they said one thing and always did another!

"Asu…" Ryoma said looking at his cousin whose tear-pooled eyes were now spilling over her cheeks.

"I know…" She managed to whisper out as she grabbed her bag and headed to the door without looking back at Shion.

"Mama?" Shion questioned watching Asuka head to the door. "Me too!"

Ryoma almost wanted to frown… this was what Asuka got for never going anywhere without the little boy. Now he was used to going everywhere with Asuka.

"Bye Shion…" Asuka managed to say softly as she slid into her shoes by the door. "Thank you for letting us stay Sho-san, Syuuusuke-kun…"

"Mama!" Shion screamed out tearfully as he came running forward. "Momma!"

Ryoma sighed as he knew Asuka wasn't one to ignore such a protest from children… she had many times skipped school to care for him when he was sick by using the same trick as Shion innocently was doing now.

"Oh Shion…" Asuka said tearfully as she bent to pick up the boy attached to her leg. Silence filled the room as both clung to each other tearfully while the other three watched deep in their own thoughts.

"You should stay," Syuusuke said looking at Asuka. "You've never burdened us and help out a lot more than we've expected… right dad?"

Syuusuke knew if he wanted them to stay he'd need to get his father on Shion and his side to insist as well.

"Is it that bad living with us Asuka-san?" Syuusuke asked.

"It isn't… it's just that-"

"The stay…" Sho said a bit roughly.

"But-"

"Shion needs his mommy… as much as his daddy." Sho said emotionlessly. "Besides! When did I say my fiancée could leave?"

"I-" Asuka stopped and looked at Ryoma. He merely shrugged and looks back at her. Ryoma's usual response when he trusted her to make the decisions.

"Then we'll trouble you for a while longer…" Asuka said with a tiny smile as she picked up a sobbing Shion."

"Please do…" Syuusuke said with a smile. "You've made it impossible to live without you."

Though his father didn't agree on the last line, he knew his father couldn't survive on quick readymade bentos anymore. Tasting the real thing to only go backwards was going to kill them all. Besides… if only he could pull the right strings, he'd get to be a lot closer to his kouhai and just might get to keep him.

'Sorry Tezuka… but finding Takeuchi Ryoma night just have to wait…'

XxX

**Elsewhere**

"You stop right there young man!" The pretty woman yelled as the man went running down the block with a smile.

"I wonder how you've been Sho…." The man whispered as he raced around the corner happily. It had been too long since the last time he'd seen his Sho.

* * *

A/N:Wait for the next chapter! More Thrill on the way for sure now :3

**Takeuchi**

**Takeuchi Takahiro-** Ryoma and Asuka's grandfather. He runs Takeuchi corp. by himself at the moment and wants his grandchildren to follow his thinking.

**Takeuchi Echizen (Morisato) Ryoma- **On the run from his grandfather with his cousin; despite the impromptu getaway, he successfully gets a job at a café despite being too young because of his looks. Staying "lost" is the last thing on his mind once his co-workers and boss starts digging into his business and his roommate seems to want more than just his attention.

**Takeuchi Hamada (Morisato) Asuka**- Determined not to do as her grandfather wills, she runs off with her baby cousin whom she practically raised blindly and now lives as a full time nurse and maid to Yoshida Sho and his sons.

**Takahashi**

**Takahashi Kenji-** Current head of the Takahashi Empire; Though he seems to always have a hold of any situation, he does things blindly not having much of the Takahashi sense for business as his father and some of his sons has inherited.

**Takahashi Sakurako**- The thought of money and gossip can complete her whole day. She looks down on any lower than herself and prides the name that she carries as much as the beautiful face she was blessed with.

**Takahashi Ayumu [29]- **The heir to the Takahashi empire after his older brother ran off overseas. He does everything he is told to do and rarely disagrees with anyone. Though he is obedient, he lacks the business sense as his father does.

**Takahashi Hiyoshi [18]-** The most rebellious of the brothers at the moment. He loves causing trouble at school and in society to anger his parents since he believes it's their fault for engaging his oldest brother and making him run off.

**Takahashi Kano [15]- **The closest thing to a prodigy at his school despite his cool and non caring front. Though he's young, he's mastered the art of pleasing a woman from his own teacher and past girlfriends.

**Ming**

**Ming Xu Yen- **Current head of the black market base in Hong Kong trying to establish a notable base in the heart of Tokyo with Takahashi's help.

**Ming Shu Mei [18]- **The daughter of Xu Yen, she plans to tip the scale of winning over the Takahashi's by attaching herself to the oldest son to break the unfulfilled engagement between Takeuchi Asuka and himself.

**Others**

**Yoshida Sho "Aki" [31]- **The grouchy Seiyuu that happens to be Syuuusuke's adoptive father. Though he was only eighteen at the time of Syuusuke's parents death, he felt he owed Fuji Yuuhiko enough to adopt his son. Keeping to himself most of the time, it came as a surprise when they girl he had been dating showed up with a one-year-old one day claiming it was his son.

**Yoshida Fuji Syuusuke [20**]- Losing his parents at the age of seven, he was adopted by his father's friend and promised himself that he would find Sho a bride to make-up for hindering him so many years. He subtly, by accident, finds interest in Ryoma and starts to pursue unconsciously.

**Yoshida Shion [1yr 5 mon.]-** Abandoned by his mother with his father, he immediately latches on to Asuka who looks similar to his own mother.

**Namie**- The Takeuchi head maid who is extremely dedicated to Asuka. Mostly because they are near the same age and grew up in the mansion together. She's married to the Takeuchi Chauffeur Shuji.

**Shuji**- The Takeuchi Chauffer and Namie's husband.

**Amano Shuuka [35]-** Takahiro's dedicated secretary who takes care of everything chaotic around Takahiro.

**Shishido Ryou**- One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café. He's quite blunt and dense when it comes to his Ootori's affection.

**Ootori Choutarou**- One of the Waiters at Haru Haru Café who has a crush on Shishido.

**Akutagawa Jirou-** One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café who loves sleeping more than anything else.

**Sayaka**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she already has a stable boyfriend she still spasms over her co-workers.

**Rei-** One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she's looks like the type to play, she's actually studious.

**Kyoko**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Despite being the best to go to for advice if you're having couple trouble; she has the least amount of experience with a track history of no boyfriend.

**Minako**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. She happens to go in and out of relationships like water.

**Atobe Keigo**- A Heir to the vast Atobe empire and has a fondness towards Asuka and Ryoma since they grew p in the same circle. Currently trying to get into Tezuka Kunimitsu's; the head chief of the Tokyo police force's grandson, pants.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu-** Though he somewhat dislikes the young heir to the Atobe empire attention, he seems to be "falling" for the man anyways.

**Sagara- **Looking for eye-catching youths, he uses their good-looks to promote his café and rake in the money. Coincidentally, he used to be a host boy in his youth before meeting and settling down with his wife.

**Oishi**- Owner of the Haru Haru Bookstore and overall building itself. He rents out one side to Sagara and profits from the many people the use the café as well.


	6. Someone Who Knows

A/N: Just another chapter I was inspired to write :]

* * *

MARYLOVER- we're getting there XD Thrill is coming but it's kind of hard for Syuusuke to do his business of conering Ryoma without a triumph card… which he just received. From here on they will be the couple to develop first and foremost as well as more on their grandfather and the Takahashi's.

tsub4ki- Well you maybe on to something though it may be surprising who the man at the end of last chapter turns out to be. XD All I can say is he's bringing more trouble and attention as well as complicated. Sho, as you can tell isn't very good at conveying anything but he eventually opens a bit later.

Kayeluds - XD if only Sho could be cuter but he does have his moments. Otherwise he's pretty much a grouchy bear and yes! We get the fully Syuusuke at work manipulating the situation in his favor. I thought I'd bring in the refreshing idea of Tezuka at work rather than giving the leading position to Atobe as it's usually done. XD Watch for more Imperial with Tezuka being the "lead" unknown to anyone but the reader's eyes.

secret25- Thought I'd throw in subtle hints of Imperial to make up for Thrill XD

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes **

**Rated: **M (language,sexual scenes)

**Summary: **When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Someone Who Knows**

**Yoshida Residence**

Ryoma frowned as he tried not to think of how his senpai had successfully conned his cousin into agreeing to stay yesterday. The smug smile and lustful look towards him last night had been graphic enough of what position he'd like to hold with Ryoma. Then again, Ryoma made it a rule not to date anyone that could jeopardize something or importance in his life. In this case; his sanity and Asu was at stake. He was quite tired of this watching game his senpai was playing as well. He felt exposed sometimes when he felt his senpai's eyes on him… as if his senpai could see his every secret and emotion though he was sure he perfected his poker and bored face. Better yet, he was beginning to think his senpai was a professional stalker by how well he watched Ryoma around the house to where they worked. Sometimes when he caught the look and smile it irked him… at other times it irritated him he had nothing better to do than make Ryoma uncomfortable.

"What is my cute kouhai thinking of with such a huge frown?" Syuusuke asked poking Ryoma in the cheek softly in a teasing motion.

"Your annoying ways," Ryoma muttered back wiping the after feeling of the poke off his cheek with a scowl. "I'm tired of this game your playing!"

"Eh?" Syuusuke said with a small smile with innocence feigning from him. "I have no idea we were playing a game Ryoma…"

"Don't try to fake as if you're not all hot and heavy over me!" Ryoma complained lowering his voice only slightly when Asuka walked by with Shion towards the kitchen to grab Shion his bottle.

"If you're being so upfront I guess I should be too huh?" Syuusuke said with a slight chuckle at how well Ryoma bites and takes the bait. Now if only he could reel him in….

"Look… I don't want to play this game nor do I feel like being reeled in by you!" Ryoma stated bluntly.

"Hn… do you by chance read minds?" Syuusuke asked with a look at Ryoma.

"So you were thinking along those lines!" Ryoma accused with a cute frown. "I say we clear this tension and forget something that can't be."

"Can't be or will not be?" Syuusuke questioned knowing his cute Ryoma was bursting in anger from how he was twisting his words and over-analyzing them.

"Whichever you feel like but I'm not about to have a "close" relationship with the people I live with and have to see daily." Ryoma stated.

"But daily is good for people dating," Syuusuke insisted. He was getting jolts of pleasure from how Ryoma unconsciously followed him farther down the hall and into his bedroom without even realizing where he was headed. He wondered if Ryoma would know if he was to shut them both in his room and have his way with Ryoma as well.

"No it isn't," Ryoma countered. "Makes you sick of the other person."

"Is that how you think?" Syuusuke asked pretending to over analyze that as well just to see Ryoma's cute frown… Ah! There is was! And how very sexy it was this time around…

"Look… you'll have to relieve yourself in some other way…" Ryoma suggested with a sigh.

"Then how will you relieve yourself?" Syuusuke asked closing the small distance between them while shutting the bedroom door a bit for more privacy.

"I don't need to be," Ryoma said with scowl. "I'm not needy like you."

"Then shall we see just how much pent-up feelings we have with one another?" Syuusuke said leaning closer to Ryoma's scowling face. "Or are you too scared that I might set something inside you off?"

"Che!" Ryoma breathed out slightly. "I'm not scared of you."

"Then let's test," Syuusuke whispered before he closed the slight distance between their lips and pressed his against Ryoma's before he invaded exactly how he had more than once imagined. As Syuusuke had originally thought, as soon as it sparked I wasn't stopping. Unlike all his ex lovers he had before Ryoma there was no rush or thrill from the first kiss. He had never experienced anything that hit so long and hard from one tiny kiss before… now he would be fantasizing about sex with this godly man who could drive him into ecstasy.

Syuusuke was quite happy he was even getting Ryoma to participate when the boy opened his mouth and twisted his tongue against his. Their battle was long and Syuusuke went ahead to initiate step two of pulling Ryoma closer into his embrace… god… he almost went crazy devouring him when their bodies touched. The rush of lust ran so quickly through them they both moaned at the same time…. Sadly it wouldn't last long after that because Ryoma would snap back to reality at Asuka's laughter from the kitchen at Shion.

"Well… that proves a lot huh?" Syuusuke said a bit breathless at the battle they had just both engaged in. Ryoma had shot away from him as soon as the kiss ended but Syuusuke was already satisfied that he was just as affected to stop him.

"That was dangerous," Ryoma said instead trying to shake himself out of his stupor. "We are going to steer clear from anything like that."

"So you're disturbed that we are physically attracted to each other." Syuusuke asked a bit amused by Ryoma's internal battle.

"Just because I might want to fuck you doesn't mean I'm going to." Ryoma said defiantly before he stalked out of the room and into the room he shared with Asuka and Shion. He needed time to calm… places on him and clear his head of the pest living next door.

"Is that right…." Syuusuke whispered as his eyes didn't move from the door Ryoma just exited from. If Ryoma was going to be that way then he would have to take matters into his own hand. After all, that kiss and Ryoma himself admitted he wanted a good fuck… so why not?

XxX

"Where are you two headed?" Sho asked watching Asuka put Shion's shoe on him. Sho had glanced up from where he sat reading his script for his next job.

"To the park," Asuka said with a teasing smile. "Want to come along daddy?"

"No," Sho said with a glare and looked back at his script abruptly. He didn't want to play daddy! Nor did he feel like playing Fiancé to that over-emotional woman!

"Suit yourself," Asuka said before she lifted Shion into her arms and shut the door behind them both. She was glad such a grouch wasn't coming anyways. She only offered to be nice but she was very happy he had said no… sometimes she needed time to herself with Shion too… so she could think.

XxX

**Haru Haru Café**

"Ryoma…"Syuusuke whispered wrapping his arms around Ryoma from behind in amusement.

"Leave me alone," Ryoma uttered irritated that even on his break time the man was here bothering him. Why was it that his break time was at the same time as this evil anyways?

"Don't be so stubborn Ryoma… it'll be fun to go out with me." Fuji said lowering his voice into an enticing one,

"Yeah… that's what the devil said," Ryoma shot back as he pried himself free from Fuji's arms. "I told you I didn't want a relationship with you!"

"Am I that unattractive?" Fuji asked though he knew he wasn't… or else Ryoma wouldn't have answered his kiss earlier that morning.

"You're the landlord's son," Ryoma pointed out.

"So," Fuji said taking it all in one stride. "It's not like I'm giving you special privileges… unless you want me to give you a space in my bed."

"Pass on all things offered," Ryoma said coldly as he stepped away from Syuusuke to stalk back into the café. He'd rather cut his break short than be in THAT man's company. He just had no idea why he couldn't think straight enough to get the sex-deprived man off his back!

XxX

**Tezuka Residence**

Tezuka removed Atobe's wandering hands from his waist as he tried to concentrate on the book he was reading. Though he had reacted firmly, Tezuka felt the warmth Atobe's fingers had spread through him burning a trail straight down to his hormones. He was a bit shocked his boyfriend could do such things to him with just a single touch but though he seemed like the mature and sensible one in the relationship; he couldn't help but want to tease his prideful, haughty boyfriend sometimes. The best way to go about it was being mature. The more mature he was, the better Atobe pouted and complained. Tezuka relished the cute pouts and extremely long complaints of him being too uptight. Sometimes he could do without the flashiness of Atobe but he couldn't resist watching Atobe pouts.

"Can't you at least give me one kiss?" Atobe complained with a pout. "I haven't seen you since last night!"

Tezuka resisted a smile and giving in to his boyfriend's request immediately in favor of a sigh.

"Keigo…. It hasn't even been twelve hours since then," Tezuka said in his immobile voice and strict stare. Atobe looked as if he was going to start one of his very long complaints of having the idiocy to fall for a rock of a boyfriend but god; that pout was breaking his walls of defense inside… just a little more… yes, a little more and he'd give in.

"Kuni… I don't know how long; but let me tell you it's been very long, I've waited to break that rock hard mask of you're a little bit but I'm tired of being patient and-"

Atobe was abruptly cut off as Tezuka leaned in to press his lips quite firmly onto Atobe's running mouth and brushed it over once more before moving away completely feigning his calm look while his blood boiled to attack Atobe on the spot. He had promised himself he'd hear out half the complaint as he usually did with Atobe but today he didn't want to wait it out…. Which caused him to cut Atobe halfway through Atobe's first point.

"What was that?" Atobe finally asked after snapping out of his stupor at how bold his lover has just been.

"Your one kiss you've been waiting for." Tezuka said simply in a nonchalant voice. He had to calm the raging fire within him and seem normal or else Atobe would definitely know how much his presence and touch affected him.

"That was barely a kiss, I demand a redo!" Atobe said in half outrage.

Tezuka ignored him. If he kissed Atobe again, his parents might walk into his room and see the shocking state the Atobe heir could drive their son to.

XxX

**Park**

"Shion, not too far from mama," Asuka called out from where she sat. Shion and she had brought a blanket to spread on the grass and a couple snacks from the local convenient store to snack on while they were at the park. Surprisingly, many people she recognized from the complex or around the neighborhood also knew who she was. They referred to her as the savior for their dear Sho whom they feared wouldn't ever marry. She had smiled and played along but she felt uncomfortable now for lying to so many people who seemed so nice and caring. She felt especially guilty when talking to the local café owner's wife who stressed hoe thankful she was that Sho finally took her advice and brought home a wife for Syuusuke. She had given Shion a free bento set which made Asuka feel even more guilt ridden for fooling the lady.

"What am I going to do when I really do stop troubling them?" Asuka muttered as she watched Shion crawl through the playground tunnel with other kids his age. Asuka stood abruptly and smiled. She'd worry about that later… for now she'd enjoy her time! Taking a step forward Asuka gasped as she stepped on a tree branch and lost her balance. She flayed her hands open to save herself a tumble down the hill as she tried to regain her balance but both failed when strong arms wrapped around her waist and straightened her.

"Are you okay?"

Asuka steadied herself on the man's chest as she glanced up to see dark brown eyes staring down into hers. He wasn't as handsome as Sho-san but his smile was very charming and fit in well with his features.

"I'm okay thank you," Asuka said removing herself from his arms. She smiled a bit as she pushed his hands off her waist to not offend her savior but he was holding her a bit long.

"Do you have a child here too?" He suddenly asked taking a seat next to Asuka on the blanket uninvited since she sat back down to see if she twisted her ankle in the least.

"I do… my fiance's son." Asuka said glancing over at the man. He ran a hand through his brown hair and smiled slightly as he turned to look at her.

"So he isn't your son?"

"He is now," Asuka defended.

"Yet you wear no ring?" He said looking at her hand with not one ring present on her fingers.

"I'm picky," Asuka lied looking away from him. "Besides, He is pretty busy these days."

"Then does he deserve your love?" The man asked with a slight smile.

"It's my business to decide that isn't it?" Asuka stated a bit offended by how a complete stranger could start in on her like this.

"I'm sorry," He suddenly said. "It's just that a pretty woman like you look very unattached if there is no ring."

"Then I shall mention it to my Fiancé since you say so." Asuka said with a polite smile.

"I'm Wakara Kaito… you are?" The man spoke again after a lapse of silence between the two.

" Morisato Asu," Asuka said with a nod in his direction. "Which of those children is yours?"

"Those two girls sitting over there… they're my whole life right now." He said with a soft smile.

"Oh… your wife?" Asuka asked out of habit. She was used to prying since she was a wealthy young lady who interacted too much with the servants as her grandfather grumbled one too many times to her.

"She died not too long ago… now it's just Emiko and Kaori with me. We just moved here closer to my job and they aren't too comfortable with everyone yet."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Asuka said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm over it… I have to be, for my little girls sake's." He said with a smile.

Asuka couldn't help but smile back. Though he was intrusive, she didn't want to be unfriendly towards him.

XxX

**Takeuchi Residence**

"Sir…you have a meeting with Atobe in an hour."

"I remember Shuuka," Takahiro grumbled out as he read over policies and tried to strategize a way around it. "Any word on those two damn kids?"

"None so far sir," Shuuka replied.

"Hn… so troublesome! Since day one!"

Shuuka didn't reply to that. She knew Takeuchi Takahiro and she knew he was worried and he cared for those two but his every step was always calculated. He was planning to hold on to what he had and protect his family in any way possible. Even if it meant taking another side from his grandchildren for the safety and future he strove for. Shuuka respected him for that and though many people saw no one but a grumpy old man, she saw the intelligence in the man and understood why he took Asuka away from his son-in-law and adopted his grandson so readily when his daughter and her husband and lost their lives in an accident coming back from the airport. She was sure one day everyone would understand that his way was the best way.

XxX

**Takahashi Residence**

"Oi…" Kano said walking into the house where he saw Hiyoshi reclined on the sofa. "You weren't in last period so dad and Aniki is gonna blow a fuse with you again."

"I don't fucking care," Hiyoshi mumbled to the youngest Takahashi. "As long as I'm graduating and keeping my grades up they should shove it!"

"Hn…" Kano said with a sigh sitting on the opposite sofa from his brother. "They'll still lecture you anyways."

"Kano… you were way too young when Aniki left… so you probably don't remember him…"

"I've always wanted to know why you talk like he's some kind of god…" Kano muttered. "From everything I know, he's nothing but a coward."

"You don't know anything about him… as soon as I graduate I'm going to get out of this sinking boat and find him because I know he's headed in a clearer horizon than the one dad's navigating us towards."

"Don't you even want to depend on Ayumu-nii?" Kano asked though he himself would never consider depending on any of his brothers.

"Hell No! he might as well be born a puppet since dad controls his every word and move to the bone!" Hiyoshi said disgustingly.

"Hn…" Kano merely said as he mulled the thought over in his head. He was tired of his oldest brother's great doings! He'd surpass him for sure.

"Boys?"

Both looked up to see their picture perfect parents looking into the living room at them with a man about their dad's age and coloring standing beside them and a beautiful girl who looked at them both curiously.

"Where's Ayumu?" Sakurako asked staring at her younger two who immediately grabbed for their things and headed upstairs.

"I'm right here mother," The boy replied coming from the back room. "Did you need something?"

"I want you to meet Ming-san and his daughter Shu Mei," Sakurako said with a cooing voice to her son.

Kano and Hiyoshi headed upstairs rolling their eyes. She only used that voice when she could taste money and both younger boys knew she was auctioning off Ayumu… not that they cared a wit though. If he couldn't get himself out of it then they didn't give a fuck either.

XxX

**Yoshida Residence**

Sho set his script down in irritation as his apartment bell buzzed annoyingly again. The boys had gone to work and he sure as hell was going to kill that over-emotional woman if she forgot the spare key he had made for her!

Swinging open the door with irritation written over his face, Sho was shocked when it wasn't the woman and his son but a man who wrapped his arms around Sho and hugged the life out of him.

"I missed you Sho!"

"Michael?"

"Yes…"

Sho took a while as he took in the sight of the silly grin on the guy. His black hair fell in the same boyish style and blue eyes still captured the boyish aura the man always had since he was a kid. Yes… the man didn't change at all in the two years since he went abroad.

"Goodbye…" Sho said bluntly and opened the door to throw the baggage out.

"Mou Sho! How can you be so mean to your childhood friend?" Michael protested holding onto Sho's arm.

"You little-"

"We're home!"

Sho sighed… what a horrible day off from work!

XxX

**Haru Haru Café**

Ryoma pushed Syuusuke off so fast he wasn't sure if Syuusuke lips actually touched the pulse on his neck or not.

"Ryoma…"

"You perv… get away from me!" Ryoma whispered in anger.

"But Ryo-chan… your neck was so tempting and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ryoma said with a hiss and disappeared into the café again to help the rest of the customers. Even Fuji had to admit that Sakoji was right about Ryoma. They definitely had more people than ever in the past month than any other thanks to Ryoma. Though the café had been known to have good-looking individuals serving their customers; Ryoma was a god among them in terms of charming and looks. It was good exposure but Syuuuske wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted to share Ryoma with anyone. He was quite possessive when he wanted to be and it'd be only a matter of time till Ryoma realized there is no such word as NO in Syuusuke's dictionary nor any escape when he had his eyes on a certain person.

'You'll just have to give in….' Fuji thought with a smile.

XxX

**Yoshida Residence**

Asuka looked up with a smile as she helped Shion take his shoes off. Sho noticed two things immediately after that. Asuka's smile froze in place and Michael let out a weird "Ah!"

"Welcome back…" Sho said with a grumble. It seemed he'd have to explain about Michael now…

"Take-"

"Welcome!" Asuka said with a renewed smile as she stepped forward and grabbed hold of Michael to Sho's surprise. "You must be tired from the looks of you, what is your name…"

Sho frowned… something was strange!

* * *

A/N:Wait for the next chapter! More Thrill on the way for sure now :3

**Takeuchi**

**Takeuchi Takahiro-** Ryoma and Asuka's grandfather. He runs Takeuchi corp. by himself at the moment and wants his grandchildren to follow his thinking.

**Takeuchi Echizen (Morisato) Ryoma- **On the run from his grandfather with his cousin; despite the impromptu getaway, he successfully gets a job at a café despite being too young because of his looks. Staying "lost" is the last thing on his mind once his co-workers and boss starts digging into his business and his roommate seems to want more than just his attention.

**Takeuchi Hamada (Morisato) Asuka**- Determined not to do as her grandfather wills, she runs off with her baby cousin whom she practically raised blindly and now lives as a full time nurse and maid to Yoshida Sho and his sons.

**Takahashi**

**Takahashi Kenji-** Current head of the Takahashi Empire; Though he seems to always have a hold of any situation, he does things blindly not having much of the Takahashi sense for business as his father and some of his sons has inherited.

**Takahashi Sakurako**- The thought of money and gossip can complete her whole day. She looks down on any lower than herself and prides the name that she carries as much as the beautiful face she was blessed with.

**Takahashi Ayumu [29]- **The heir to the Takahashi empire after his older brother ran off overseas. He does everything he is told to do and rarely disagrees with anyone. Though he is obedient, he lacks the business sense as his father does.

**Takahashi Hiyoshi [18]-** The most rebellious of the brothers at the moment. He loves causing trouble at school and in society to anger his parents since he believes it's their fault for engaging his oldest brother and making him run off.

**Takahashi Kano [15]- **The closest thing to a prodigy at his school despite his cool and non caring front. Though he's young, he's mastered the art of pleasing a woman from his own teacher and past girlfriends.

**Ming**

**Ming Xu Yen- **Current head of the black market base in Hong Kong trying to establish a notable base in the heart of Tokyo with Takahashi's help.

**Ming Shu Mei [18]- **The daughter of Xu Yen, she plans to tip the scale of winning over the Takahashi's by attaching herself to the oldest son to break the unfulfilled engagement between Takeuchi Asuka and himself.

**Others**

**Yoshida Sho "Aki" [31]- **The grouchy Seiyuu that happens to be Syuuusuke's adoptive father. Though he was only eighteen at the time of Syuusuke's parents death, he felt he owed Fuji Yuuhiko enough to adopt his son. Keeping to himself most of the time, it came as a surprise when they girl he had been dating showed up with a one-year-old one day claiming it was his son.

**Yoshida Fuji Syuusuke [20**]- Losing his parents at the age of seven, he was adopted by his father's friend and promised himself that he would find Sho a bride to make-up for hindering him so many years. He subtly, by accident, finds interest in Ryoma and starts to pursue unconsciously.

**Yoshida Shion [1yr 5 mon.]-** Abandoned by his mother with his father, he immediately latches on to Asuka who looks similar to his own mother.

**Namie**- The Takeuchi head maid who is extremely dedicated to Asuka. Mostly because they are near the same age and grew up in the mansion together. She's married to the Takeuchi Chauffeur Shuji.

**Shuji**- The Takeuchi Chauffer and Namie's husband.

**Amano Shuuka [35]-** Takahiro's dedicated secretary who takes care of everything chaotic around Takahiro.

**Shishido Ryou**- One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café. He's quite blunt and dense when it comes to his Ootori's affection.

**Ootori Choutarou**- One of the Waiters at Haru Haru Café who has a crush on Shishido.

**Akutagawa Jirou-** One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café who loves sleeping more than anything else.

**Sayaka**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she already has a stable boyfriend she still spasms over her co-workers.

**Rei-** One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she's looks like the type to play, she's actually studious.

**Kyoko**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Despite being the best to go to for advice if you're having couple trouble; she has the least amount of experience with a track history of no boyfriend.

**Minako**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. She happens to go in and out of relationships like water.

**Atobe Keigo**- A Heir to the vast Atobe empire and has a fondness towards Asuka and Ryoma since they grew p in the same circle. Currently trying to get into Tezuka Kunimitsu's; the head chief of the Tokyo police force's grandson, pants.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu-** Though he somewhat dislikes the young heir to the Atobe empire attention, he seems to be "falling" for the man anyways.

**Sagara- **Looking for eye-catching youths, he uses their good-looks to promote his café and rake in the money. Coincidentally, he used to be a host boy in his youth before meeting and settling down with his wife.

**Oishi**- Owner of the Haru Haru Bookstore and overall building itself. He rents out one side to Sagara and profits from the many people the use the café as well.


	7. Michael's Secret

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

MARYLOVER- He'll play a part that will eventually reveal itself. Thrill is only going to become more dominant from here on out. After all, when has Fuji ever been patient and slow when he's locked on target? XD

tsub4ki- This Ryoma is more perceptive because he's older as you've already noticed and he's had multiple lovers so he knows how it goes. There will be some new characters but not too many since I'm trying to cut down on my character list… which is sometimes unbearable long for a lot of people though it works through just fine for me XD

Tobi Akamaru and Ikkaku- Everything is set to only get better from here now that we have the background filling all done. We're going to focus more on the characters in everyday life situations now.

secret25- Yes he is… though he's not going down easy.

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes**

**Rated:** M (language,sexual scenes)

**Summary:** **When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Michael's Secret**

**Recap**

Asuka looked up with a smile as she helped Shion take his shoes off. Sho noticed two things immediately after that. Asuka's smile froze in place and Michael let out a weird "Ah!"

"Welcome back…" Sho said with a grumble. It seemed he'd have to explain about Michael now…

"Take-"

"Welcome!" Asuka said with a renewed smile as she stepped forward and grabbed hold of Michael to Sho's surprise. "You must be tired from the looks of you, what is your name…"

Sho frowned… something was strange!

**Yoshida Residence**

" I- ah…" Michael started with a bit of his own surprise.

"Come, sit down and you can tell me about it…" Asuka said with a bright smile as she practically threw Shion at his father and led Michael towards the kitchen. "Shion needs to be changed out of his clothes."

Sho didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around his son and took him to the bedroom to change. He hoped to God that the woman didn't greet every stranger so freely.

"Asu-chan! What are you doing-"

"Michael! You can't say anything but knowing me or Ryoma!"

"Ryo-chan is here too?" Michael asked in wonder.

"Please say nothing about us…. Pretend you don't know us please!"

"Is this a new game?" Michael asked suspiciously. Now he didn't know why these childhood friends wouldn't claim him either… was he that unlovable?

"It isn't… I'll explain to you time when we have more time okay?"

"Does the big guy know?"

"Grandpa doesn't know where we are… everyone's looking for us." Asuka glancing momentarily down the hall to see if Sho and Shion were heading back yet.

"All right Asu-chan… but you owe me a good dinner." Michael said with a smile. He'd eventually dig out the story… that's what he was good at.

"Aa," Asuka agreed with a quick smile and worked quickly to make some tea.

"Besides, Sho-kun wouldn't believe me if I told him he was housing one of the richest woman's in Japan under his roof anyways."

"Ha ha Michael, very funny!" Asuka said with a frown as she pulled silverware out quickly from each shelf.

"You just know where everything is here huh?" Michael said watching how fast Asuka worked to produce tea and start on snacks.

"Why wouldn't I know? I organized it."

"Don't tell me you're the maid!" Michael said with a slight laugh.

"And what if she was my maid and babysitter?" Sho asked coming in with an energetic Shion who latched onto Asuka immediately.

"Care to explain about the kid?" Michael asked as he watched Asuka set the tea out and mutter about snacks.

"Accidents happen…. Along those lines." Sho said with a sigh. "Mikiiko kept it from me up till a month ago."

"Oh… why reveal her secret all of a sudden then?" Michael asked picking up his tea.

"She wanted a way out of having a kid." Sho said with a slight scowl.

"What were the alternatives she gave you?"Michael asked thinking of how awkward it must've been for Sho to have a baby thrust into his life.

"none at the time… but she came back and wanted marriage, which I offered beforehand and was rejected from." Sho admitted. "Woman's are so selfish in thinking."

"Offense taken behind you," Asuka said as she placed some snacks down. She frowned at Sho to show her displeasure and Michael laughed.

"So does this babysitter also count as a stress-reliever in bed?" Michael asked in a lowered voice.

"She might do well in that field if she kept her opinions to herself more often." Sho said without the slightest look of embarrassment or shame.

"Do well in what?" Asuka asked walking back towards the table now with Shion.

"Nothing," Michael said with a grin.

"So how do you know Fukada-san?" Asuka asked looking at Michael.

"Well I always liked to call everyone I meet friend and Sho happened to be one of them from my childhood. He happens to be one of my favorites that I never fail to see when I'm in town."

"Why are you in town?" Sho asked.

"My father's decided to move back now that the overseas office is doing well and my fiancée wanted to see the environment I grew up in." Michael said with a smile to both Asuka and Sho. "Now tell me about you two… how did this happen?"

"Coincidence," Asuka said quickly. "We're engaged… or so we say as to not stir gossip in the apartments."

"Engaged?" Michael said with a laugh. "I know a couple people who would roll over and die when they hear of THIS engagement."

Both Sho and Asuka glared at him.

"Anyway," Michael said with a small smile straying from the topic. "It's been two years since I've been here and I really want to go to a hot springs and relax."

"Then go," Sho said not in the least bit interested in his friend's wants.

"I happen to want you and Syuu to come along but since I now know you've acquired a son and fiancée, why not all go."

"I decline," Bothe Asuka and Sho said at the same time.

"I'm paying for it and you two have too!" Michael insisted. "If you don't I might have to tell a couple people that I'll be living here with you two so they can visit me here-"

"You will not-"

"Just five days," Michael insisted.

"One," Sho bit out with Asuka's nodding

"Three?" Michael pushed with a pout.

"Two," Asuka grounded out.

"Two it is then!" Michael said with a smile and got started on telling both exactly where he wanted to go and eat and so forth. So intent on his planning with Sho's constant disagreement, Asuka busied herself with dinner and Shion's need till Syuusuke walked in with a smile and Ryoma with a frown.

"Welcome back boys," Asuka said with a smile.

"Welcome back!" Michael said enthusiastically as well as he rose and hugged both Ryoma and Fuji in one-go.

Fuji smiled and hugged back while Ryoma's face froze in shock as his face darted to Asuka who encouraged him to play it off with a huge smile.

"This is…" Ryoma started.

"A family friend." Fuji said with a smile. "He and dad go way back as I understand."

"I see," Ryoma said looking at Michael. Did he know or were they still safe? He had to talk to Asuka immediately.

"Dinner's almost ready." Asuka put in as Michael started in on Fuji and ignored Ryoma for the moment.

"Asu…"

"He knows but agreed to keep it down." Asuka put in.

"I see…" Ryoma said and went to the bedroom to put stuff away. Seeing Michael was a big risk to their discovery. With a sigh at the impending disasters ahead, Ryoma opted to go and eat and forget the whole ordeal until he had to think about it. He walked into the living room to see Shion seated between his "parents" and eating happily. Asuka made a real good mother with the amount of fussing she did. It was annoying at times but showed just how much she cared. Hell… he remembered a time when he did everything for all the pampering she could give.

As the family ate and talked Michael took a break from initiating the talk to observing. He was amazed at how well they all fit with one another… especially Asuka and Sho. They bickered and spoke as if they were married and cared for their "sons" as if they were the real birth parents to all of them. It was a good family setting… one Michael immensely liked.

He made his decision then. He was going to make all the play-acting true!

'Besides… them getting together will save everyone a big headache… even the big guy.' Michael decided with a smile.

XxX

"So fate's being a bitch and just so happens to throw Michael our way?" Ryoma asked.

"Something like that," Asuka said with a sigh as she tucked Shion into the bed.

Never in all her plots was she expecting Sato Michael to be the one to discover them. Michael was the son of an Japanese-American tycoon and a respected Japanese woman from an influential family of standing in Japan. They grew up in the same circle because of their status and gradually grew close that way but how he knew Sho still puzzled her.

"He knows the Fukada's…"

"Well," Asuka said with a small smile. "This IS Michael we're talking about. He classifies everybody no matter what their standing as friends if he likes them."

"So do you Asu," Ryoma reminded her.

"I know but I've never attended a regular school in my life so I don't have many normal friends." Asuka said with a sigh. "Though it seems he irritates Sho-san…"

"Then he's one of the unfortunate ones who met Michael." Ryoma said with a small smile. Though Michael was nice and friendly, he sometimes went over the top in talk and so forth. It seemed Fukada Sho was just another who got annoyed and unhappily stuck with Sato Michael.

XxX

**Sato Residence**

"Where did you disappear off to?" His mother demanded as she watched her son walk into the house.

"Just to see a friend mom," Michael said with a smile.

"Don't you know that Takeuchi Asuka and Ryoma are missing durinf times like these? What if something like that happened to you?" She raged on with a frown though she accepted her son's fond hug.

"Don't worry mom," Michael said with nuzzling into his mother's embrace. "The two will be found safe and sound and I'll be very careful."

"Whatever… you just get ready to explain your lateness in greeting the people who have been nice enough to drop by and welcome us back!" his mother pouted out before she turned and left the hallway back into the living room where talking could be heard. Michael merely smiled and followed his mother into the room to be faced with the Big guy, his faithful secretary, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu… both old friends he grew up with.

"Welcome back!" Both said watching him walk in.

"Aa… I'm back!" Michael said brightly. "Forgive my lateness."

"It's fine… who did you go see?" Atobe asked with a smile.

"Just some friends." Michael said with his own smile. "I heard of Asu and Ryo-kun's disappearance."

"We've been all worried about them," Tezuka put in.

Michael nodded with a smile. "I'm sure we'll find them sooner or later. Why Tezuka, you already have a sense of duty from your grandfather right?"

"It's something I'm doing for more than duty." Tezuka stated. "I have always considered Asuka and Ryoma to be good friends."

"Of course," Michael agreed. "I only hope you are successful."

'Like me,' Michael added silently with a smile to the two. For all the airs both put up when he left, it seemed the Atobe heir had learned to get along much better with the Tezuka's heir. Why… they almost seemed "close" now.

"So…" Michael said snapping out of his thoughts. "I can see two of my friends are very close now."

"Tezuka and I called upon a truce years ago Michael." Atobe said with a slight frown.

"Because he gave into you?" Michael asked with innocent eyes.

"I-" Atobe choked but gave up when Tezuka looked at him.

"We settled our differences." Tezuka stated for the sake of his own sanity rather than let his childish boyfriend answer.

Michael merely mulled that thought and nodded. "We should really go out sometime soon and have a chat."

Tezuka and Atobe agreed yet Michael only half-listened to their conversation. In his mind he was already circulating a plan.. a plan that would be what he liked to think of as full circle.

'I'll make sure you get what's coming to you Sho-kun… this will be a lesson to not judge an entire sex on one girl and to run from the destiny I'm about to make you!'

Michael chuckled aloud in thought of his evilness. "Something make you happy?"

Michael snapped out of his thoughts once more and shook his head at Atobe. "Just remembering the good old days with all of you; we are going to have so much fun!"

"I highly doubt anything that runs in your head and classified as fun is safe or proper." Atobe said with a frown at how many blunders they had all been in thanks to Michael in the past.

Michael merely smiled and rose to greet and give his "hopes of finding Asu and Ryo-kun" to their grandfather since he was on his way out.

"Those two are troublemakers." The old man said with a sigh.

"But they are very intelligent as well." Michael reminded the old man and walked back to Atobe and Tezuka's side when he heard the butler announce more people back to welcome him.

"Michael,"

He smiled as he hugged the man. "Ayumu!" the last time I saw you, you were doing your best to pull your family together still."

"It has been two years." Ayumu agreed.

"And how are you two?" Michael asked turning to Hiyoshi and Kano.

"Meh…" Both replied with a shrug of their shoulders. As cute as it was, Michael didn't comment on it.

"Worried about your fiancée who you haven't met Ayumu?" Michael asked in curiosity.

"As if! Mom's already got him started on some Chinese girl!" Hiyoshi spat out.

"Well I wouldn't nii-chan's left-over fiancée either." Kano said with a shrug at all the problems.

"Hn… the old man already planning on hitching me to the Takahashi girl if Ayumu and the Chinese girl falls through." Hiyoshi said with disgust.

"Her name is Asuka," Michael informed with a cool tone. As much as Hiyoshi looked down on everyone, Michael wouldn't let insult his Asuka.

Though he said such things, no one but Kano noted how he defended the girl and that got Kano thinking.

'Did the Sato heir like the Takeuchi girl too?'

XxX

**Yoshida Residence **

**That Night**

Asuka heard the doorbell ring just as she got out of the bathroom from her shower and noted from how Sho was seated looking over his lines for his next job meant he wasn't going to get it. With a sigh she headed to the door and opened it with a smile despite looking anything but ready to receive company.

"Hi,"

"Oh… Wakara-san…. Are these your little girls?" Asuka asked looking down at two girls who looked almost identical besides the height difference and different tastes in clothes. Both had brown eyes that stared in wonder at her and jet black hair that was messily put in a ponytail. It seemed they had learned to make-do without their mother and their father was definitely no-good on helping them. Bending down, she fixed their hair for them before smiling at them and turning her attention back to their father.

"So what did you need?" Asuka asked not even noting how his eyes softened when he saw how loving she was towards his girls.

"We just moved in next door and I wanted to be a friendly with the neighbors." He said with a smile at her. "Is your fiancé in?"

"As a matter of fact I am," Sho said coming to the door with a notable frown. He possessively wrapped an arm around Asuka and stared the man down. "Are you done introducing yourself?"

"Yo your finacee? Yes to you, not yet." He said with a grin as he extended his hand towards Sho. "I'm Wakara Kaito"

"Yoshida Sho," Sho said grasping his hand quickly before letting go. "Now that we know each other, good night." Sho said pulling Asuka back inside the door despite the rudeness and proceeded to shut the door.

"Then till another time Asu-chan!"

"That was rude." Asuka said with a frown.

"How he was staring at you was rude!"Sho stated. "If you're my fiancée, don't encourage him."

Sitting back down on the sofa, Sho had no idea why it bothered him so much that some guy would have the audacity to come to talk to Asu. Why there was nothing attractive about her… except her pretty hazel eyes but the attitude she gives cancels that out!

"Well in my opinion that was very-"

"Men would like you better sweetheart if you kept your opinions to yourself more." Sho stated bluntly as he tried to concentrate on his script again.

"So that's the kind you like huh?" Asuka said with a fearsome frown now with her hands on her hips.

"I do," Sho agreed looking at her mirroring her frown back at her.

"It's just too bad this fiancee's nothing like that then huh?"Asuka bit out.

"It is too bad!" Sho agreed.

"We need to go shopping!" Asuka said after a frowning competition they started that was leading to nowhere.

"We'll go tomorrow when I submit my request for leave since the next production is not up and running yet."

"Fine…" Asuka said turning away.

XxX

**Yoshida Residence**

Ryoma closed his eyes momentarily as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom. If Asuka was arguing with Sho-san then that means she was done using the bathroom. Suddenly he felt a jerk to his left and lips land on his as desire filled his thoughts shooting down his body. His thoughts ceased as he went with the flow. It had been a while since he was satisfied thanks to Asuka's plan and now he couldn't even begin to comprehend the desire shooting through his body as his tongue wrestled for control. God, his senpai was good at this… He felt the hand skim the waistband of his boxer but he didn't stop it either as he pressed closer and took their kiss into another level of desire without breaking the first one to breath.

"Ry-Ry!"

Ryoma snapped out of it and pushed away from Syuusuke as Shion came running into the room to hug Ryoma's leg. It seemed he had woke up by himself and didn't like that much.

"That was some kiss Ryo…" Syuusuke said with a smile as he took his time normalizing his breathing.

"I'll block your future advances before you get another taste of that." Ryoma said with a glare.

"I'll take the challenge of making you break that" Syuusuke promised as Ryoma went in search of Asuka to deposit Shion.

* * *

A/N:

Wait for the next chapter! More Thrill on the way for sure now :3

**Takeuchi**

**Takeuchi Takahiro-** Ryoma and Asuka's grandfather. He runs Takeuchi corp. by himself at the moment and wants his grandchildren to follow his thinking.

**Takeuchi Echizen (Morisato) Ryoma- **On the run from his grandfather with his cousin; despite the impromptu getaway, he successfully gets a job at a café despite being too young because of his looks. Staying "lost" is the last thing on his mind once his co-workers and boss starts digging into his business and his roommate seems to want more than just his attention.

**Takeuchi Hamada (Morisato) Asuka**- Determined not to do as her grandfather wills, she runs off with her baby cousin whom she practically raised blindly and now lives as a full time nurse and maid to Yoshida Sho and his sons.

**Takahashi**

**Takahashi Kenji-** Current head of the Takahashi Empire; Though he seems to always have a hold of any situation, he does things blindly not having much of the Takahashi sense for business as his father and some of his sons has inherited.

**Takahashi Sakurako**- The thought of money and gossip can complete her whole day. She looks down on any lower than herself and prides the name that she carries as much as the beautiful face she was blessed with.

**Takahashi Ayumu [29]- **The heir to the Takahashi empire after his older brother ran off overseas. He does everything he is told to do and rarely disagrees with anyone. Though he is obedient, he lacks the business sense as his father does.

**Takahashi Hiyoshi [18]-** The most rebellious of the brothers at the moment. He loves causing trouble at school and in society to anger his parents since he believes it's their fault for engaging his oldest brother and making him run off.

**Takahashi Kano [15]- **The closest thing to a prodigy at his school despite his cool and non caring front. Though he's young, he's mastered the art of pleasing a woman from his own teacher and past girlfriends.

**Ming**

**Ming Xu Yen- **Current head of the black market base in Hong Kong trying to establish a notable base in the heart of Tokyo with Takahashi's help.

**Ming Shu Mei [18]- **The daughter of Xu Yen, she plans to tip the scale of winning over the Takahashi's by attaching herself to the oldest son to break the unfulfilled engagement between Takeuchi Asuka and himself.

**Others**

**Yoshida Sho "Aki" [31]- **The grouchy Seiyuu that happens to be Syuuusuke's adoptive father. Though he was only eighteen at the time of Syuusuke's parents death, he felt he owed Fuji Yuuhiko enough to adopt his son. Keeping to himself most of the time, it came as a surprise when they girl he had been dating showed up with a one-year-old one day claiming it was his son.

**Yoshida Fuji Syuusuke [20**]- Losing his parents at the age of seven, he was adopted by his father's friend and promised himself that he would find Sho a bride to make-up for hindering him so many years. He subtly, by accident, finds interest in Ryoma and starts to pursue unconsciously.

**Yoshida Shion [1yr 5 mon.]-** Abandoned by his mother with his father, he immediately latches on to Asuka who looks similar to his own mother.

**Namie**- The Takeuchi head maid who is extremely dedicated to Asuka. Mostly because they are near the same age and grew up in the mansion together. She's married to the Takeuchi Chauffeur Shuji.

**Shuji**- The Takeuchi Chauffer and Namie's husband.

**Amano Shuuka [35]-** Takahiro's dedicated secretary who takes care of everything chaotic around Takahiro.

**Shishido Ryou**- One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café. He's quite blunt and dense when it comes to his Ootori's affection.

**Ootori Choutarou**- One of the Waiters at Haru Haru Café who has a crush on Shishido.

**Akutagawa Jirou-** One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café who loves sleeping more than anything else.

**Sayaka**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she already has a stable boyfriend she still spasms over her co-workers.

**Rei-** One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she's looks like the type to play, she's actually studious.

**Kyoko**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Despite being the best to go to for advice if you're having couple trouble; she has the least amount of experience with a track history of no boyfriend.

**Minako**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. She happens to go in and out of relationships like water.

**Atobe Keigo**- A Heir to the vast Atobe empire and has a fondness towards Asuka and Ryoma since they grew p in the same circle. Currently trying to get into Tezuka Kunimitsu's; the head chief of the Tokyo police force's grandson, pants.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu-** Though he somewhat dislikes the young heir to the Atobe empire attention, he seems to be "falling" for the man anyways.

**Sagara- **Looking for eye-catching youths, he uses their good-looks to promote his café and rake in the money. Coincidentally, he used to be a host boy in his youth before meeting and settling down with his wife.

**Oishi**- Owner of the Haru Haru Bookstore and overall building itself. He rents out one side to Sagara and profits from the many people the use the café as well.


	8. Confidence VS Cockiness

A/N: Wow!

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review, comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close their books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 2 new stories I've begun. This year I present Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes**

**Rated**: M (language,sexual scenes)

**Summary:** When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Confidence VS Cockiness**

**Recap**

"I'll block your future advances before you get another taste of that." Ryoma said with a glare.

"I'll take the challenge of making you break that" Syuusuke promised as Ryoma went in search of Asuka to deposit Shion.

**Haru Haru Cafe**

"Ry is dating me,"

Silence filled the early morning café as each employee and even Sagara-san stared at Syuusuke as if he had lost his mind three minutes before opening shop and café.

"Excuse me," Ryoma said to the others as he made a swift approach towards Syuusuke with a killer aura and look about him.

"I just thought anyone interested in even making a move should know that he's mine.' Syuusuke offered with a none than bright smile.

"Would you like me to kill you here or elsewhere?" Ryoma growled out.

"It's the truth-"

"You're lying!" Ryoma grounded out cutting Syuusuke's explanation.

"But you see-"

"No I don't see what crime I've ever committed that deserved someone like you," Ryoma continued grounding out the rant deciding to chew him in front of the staff two minutes before the doors were to be unlocked.

"Well we live with each other,"

"That's due to other reasons, not because you're getting free service," Ryoma snapped out making Kyoko and Minako gasp at the bluntness.

"Well I thought it was about time we upgraded from roommates to lovers." Syuusuke informed casually. He in fact loved the way how Ryoma was scowling like a little prince not having his way for once. Even those lovable hazel eyes flashed. He wondered how golden it would look without the contacts…

"I don't want to," Ryoma said instantly.

"You two live together?" Sagara-san said trying to understand something through the fast argued topic.

"Yes we do due to other circumstances," Ryoma said with a glare to Ryoma before facing his boss. "You see my sister-"

"Is the mother of my little baby brother and the lover of my dad," Syuusuke finished with a bright smile. Sometimes he had to thank his mother for gifting him the mind and ability to twist and create stories so very believably on the spot.

"NO!" Ryoma said crossly now.

"They are living with Sho-san and me because of that." Syuusuke finished ignoring the protest of his lover.

"Aww…." Minako said with a smile. "How cute of a family you'd all make."

"My sister isn't the biological mom!" Ryoma insisted.

"But she will be once Sho-san and she settles their engagement and marriage right Ryoma?" Syuusuke asked daring Ryoma to deny that and make it seem awkward that two strangers would live with another family and not somehow be attached.

Ryoma breathed deeply as he knew the situation that Syuusuke just threw. If he denied Asu's and Sho-san's relationship then it would look awfully weird to the group listening. He was trying to corner Ryoma but he should know better. Ryoma wasn't going down without a fight.

"That's if it works out," Ryoma said pointedly taking up the challenge and sabre as well. If Syuusuke wanted to fight he would.

"It may very well," Syuusuke said with a smile

"In that case it should be very disgusting as your brother to be dating you," Ryoma said shoving his rapier home.

"But I am not Sho-san's biological son so it doesn't matter," Syuusuke said with a smile that cut his attack when Syuusuke parried.

"Welll that's true…" Sagara-san said with a nod.

Ryoma glared. That was a keen fact he hadn't known and he should've known better that the smiling demon in front of him had a trump card up his sleeve the entire time.

"If you're so against it then shall we make it out as a bet?" Syuusuke asked giving him room to make a good surrender on terms they could agree on.

"Like what?" Ryoma said with a frown.

"Let's say you'll go on one date with me if I can accomplish a single feat for you of your choosing." Syuusuke suggested.

"Bring in a thousand five hundred dollars in sales to the café by the end of my shift and we'll do that date," Ryoma said with confidence that it couldn't be done. Even in his best mood, the café merely made nine hundred before he went off shift.

"Deal," Syuusuke said with a spreading smile. He got his little prince handcuffed now and he didn't even know it.

XxX

**Takeuchi Corp.**

" Does the Atobe's know of this conuter as I asked yet?" Takahiro asked looking over the plan Shuuka had just handed him.

"Of course," Shuuka said with a slight nod. She'd never fail her duty.

"Good…" Takahiro said leabning back into his leather chair with a sigh. "Those Takahashi's are on the verge of falling for that money being held out in front of their nose but I won't let Japanfall because of one weak link."

"As expected of the formidable Takeuchi Takahiro," Shuuka praised lightly.

"Hn…. Anyone find those two stubborn kids yet?"

"No,"

XxX

**VA Studio**

"Shion wait here with mama," Asuka said coaxing Shion to let go of his daddy's hand while leading him to the waiting room. Asuka picked Shion up finally after he relented and noted the smile the receptionist had on her face. It occurred to Asuka that it was the same receptionist as the day when Shion and she had come with Sho-san as well. A blush willed its way onto her face before she could quell it.

"Mama look!" Shion said pointing at the birds he could see out the window. Not hesitating Shion wiggled out of her grasp and ran to the glass to plaster himself on it and glee.

"Sorry," Asuka apologized when she noted the janitor not too far away wiping the windows that Shion was now smudging with his slobber, nose and handprints.

"It's okay," the man smiled watching the boy's wondrous eyes grow wide with delight at the fluttering the birds did.

"How old is he?" the man asked. "I have a grandson who is three and your little boy reminds me of him."

"Shion is one and half now." Asuka said with a smile.

'I see…" the man chuckled.

"Aki…. Just a couple drinks with us won't ruin your appearance,"

Asuka turned her head slight as she noted two pretty looking girls trailing Sho out of the long hallway and clinging to one side of his arm and his back.

"I can't senpai," Sho said patiently.

For that second though, Asuka envied the softness and patience they received as opposed to the one she dealt with daily who was constantly on PMS. Not wanting to wait till his"senpai's" finished their flirting, she strolled over to the group and slipped her arm through Sho's free arm looking at the other two girls with a bright professional smile. One she had practiced and shot out one, two many times as the granddaughter of Takeuchi Takahiro.

"This is-"

"I'm sorry to bother you all but I was wondering if you've finished your business _anata_ because our baby's getting hungry."

"Baby?"

"Matsuura Aki!" One of the girls said incredulously "You never said anything about being married!"

"Well-"

"If you'll excuse us," Asuka said professionally gently pulling Sho along. "Come on Shion."

"Momma…" Shion uttered turning from where he stood at the window. "Dadee look!"

"Come on Shion," Sho said bending to catch his son as he hurled himself into his father's arms. "I'll be going now then Shoka-san,"

"A-ah…" One of the girls said hesitantly looking at Asuka. "She looks so familiar…"

Asuka let go of Sho's arm after they turned the street corner and didn't speak again for long time. It was a surprise that she was seing Shoka-san. They had once met because although they didn't quite run in the same circles, she had dated a friend of Asuka's and they were briefly introduced. Thankfully it didn't seem as if Shoka-san had realized who she was with her disguise.

'Better safe than sorry though' Asuka thought silently as she walked beside the man she had just pretended was her husband. God, he was going to comment on her reckless jump-in.

"Thank you," Sho said through her thoughts.

"It was nothing…" Asuka said quickly.

Though nothing was spoken after that, both were quickly realizing this small lie was beginning to turn into something and what they found in each other that had been insufferable at first was actually not that bad now.

XxX

**Yoshida Residence**

Asuka lifted a brow slightly as Syuusuke called out a greeting after walking in while Ryoma looked like a storm had crossed his path and left him angrily miserable.

"Ry…you okay?" Asuka asked in English.

"It'll be a while before I am," Ryoma responded in kind and headed to the bedroom they shared.

"Don't you worry Asu-chan," Syuusuke said picking up Shion from where he was settled with Sho on the sofa. "He'll feel better after his day has sunk into his head.

"A bad day at work?" Asuka asked eyeing the hallway.

"You could say that for him," Syuusuke said with a bright smile as he clucked Shion on the chin before setting him back down. "I'll go freshen up for dinner.

"Okay," Asuka said bending back down to finish the preparations for dinner.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Ryoma thought of the unfair outcome of the bet. He of course hadn't had a back-up plan in case his senpai DID bring more than that amount in but it should've been considered cheating when Syuusuke had used him as an incentive to entice both sexes into the café!

"Don't grill too much about it Ry," Syuusuke said sticking his head into the room. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Nothing will come of this date," Ryoma warned.

"We will see," Syuusuke merely said with a smile as he stepped into the room.

"One date is what you wanted and that's what you'll be getting ONLY." Ryoma stressed.

"Of course, that is why I have chosen our date to be the exact same time as the trip to the hot springs… which will be days and hours long for a good ONE date right Ry?" Syuusuke said lightly enjoying each level Ryoma's mouth dropped before it turned into a ferocious scowl and his eyes flashed.

"You're twisting boundaries again!" Ryoma complained too angry about the whole arrangement to even realize that Syuusuke had come forward and was prepared to test the new status of their relationship.

"Because I can," Syuusuke confirmed before he pressed his lips to Ryoma's lips and began his "freshening" up for dinner. As expected Ryoma responded with similar passion and Syuusuke almost chuckled in pleasure as the rush of thrill tingles in him and shot down. This was one catch that he was not letting go of for a while. After all, he hadn't dated in a while because everyone around him hadn't brought the challenge that Ryoma did. Deepening the kiss, Syuusuke approved of how well Ryoma fit with his slim figure. Since they were both quite on the slim side it seemed to Syuusuke as if this was meant to ensue from their first meeting.

"Ry-Ry?" A small voice came tumbling out through their haze of passion from the hall as each tore from each other unwillingly and tried to compose themselves.

"It will definitely be good our first," Syuusuke said finally with a small smile.

"Keep dreaming… just because we lust for it doesn't mean it'll happen, besides I top." Ryoma informed letting the toddler into the room when he heard the awkward pounding of the boy.

"It will," Syuusuke finalized.

"Hn!" Ryoma merely said picking up the toddler who reached innocently up to him. "You never said we had to act lovey-dovey!"

"We don't have to till our date but you gave in so cutely tonight," Syuusuke said pointedly before he pulled the door open wider to go change. "See you in a bit Ry,"

Ryoma merely readjusted the toddler in his arms, flipped Syuusuke off behind the toddler and ignored him. Ryoma heard his senpai's chuckle all the way to his own bed just down the hall but he realized he had been duped in this situation. This was no ordinary guy like the ones he dated before. This one had prior experience to all the tricks in the bag. Meaning… He'd have to step it up if he was going to get out alive.

XxX

**Lotus Onsen**

**Days Later**

Michael smiled to the people following him though none smiled back at him. He had done all the arranging and if it was to work as he needed it to then he'd have to disappoint Syuusuke in his devious plans for everyone else.

"We should just go home," Sho said with a glare at Michael and a simultaneous agreement sounded behind him.

"Come now… just two days and you guys can't even do this!" Michael protested.

"Why am I arranged in a room with my maid and son then?" Sho grounded out.

"Because the okami thought you two were parents as opposed to us single people." Michael said easily countering that.

"I don't like it," Sho grounded out.

"It won't kill you since you both look the part anyways… besides you can't squeeze in with Syuusuke, Ry and me in out room. It's cramped enough." Michael informed. This he had purposely made so. If he had ordered anymore rooms than this then his couples would wiggle out. He knew Fuji was just itching to kick him out to because he had seem Syuusuke playing with Ryoma but that development was on hold till he could work on Sho and Asuka.

"Well we can't head home now that we are here so… we'll have to make-do." Asuka said shifting a sleepy Shion from one arm to the next. "Shion needs a proper nap and change."

Michael brightened as he watched the crowd lean heavily towards staying as well now due to the baby.

'Good Shion' Michael thought with a smile and cheerfully commented on the view and how Sho and Asuka had a private hot spring for themselves.

"We won't use it together," Asuka blustered out as Sho rolled out a huge futon for Shion.

"But you sure have to use _that_ together," Michael said with a straight-face looking at the single futon.

"I'll ask for another one," Sho and Asuka blurted out at the same time.

"Nonsense," Michael said waving off the possibility. "What will the staff think of you two?"

"What they originally should've thought!" Sho snapped at Michael.

"Let's go to our room next door boys," Michael said taking both Ryoma and Syuusuke by the arm. "We have to get settled."

"Michael,' Syuusuke started.

"Don't worry about me boys; I'll be in and out of the room most of the time so you two will have plenty of time to get to know each other better."

"Did you tell him-"Ryoma started alarmed at the words Michael had just said.

Syuusuke shook his head slightly but saw Michael's wink. It seemed he hadn't lost his observational skills from being in America too long at all. He was still sharp as ever on matchmaking and it seemed his main target was Sho and Asuka. The two rooms was definitely a set-up for his dad.

XxX

Asuka sighed as Sho left the room and said he was going to see if they could have some tea. She was good and tired as well but she wanted to get changed into a robe before Sho-san got back. Getting up, she grabbed one of the complimentary robes the hot springs offered and started to disrobe.

"Momma?" Shion called out sleepily

"Right here Shion," Asuka said pulling her blouse off as she squeezed out of her pencil skirt.

"Shower?" Shion asked watching her undress.

"Yes Shion, soon." Asuka replied pulling off her bra next as she gathered her discarded clothing to set to the side when Shion caused her to look up in alarm with his cry of 'Dadee'

The indecent man had the decency to not even turn away at seeing the state of her beinf undressed and all.

"Do you mind?" Asuka said pressing her clothes into her chest.

"Sorry," he merely said befire taking his time turning away.

Asuka reached for the robe and slipped into it before she turned around to face him. "Of all the lowest things Sho-san-"

"You might want to tie it too," Sho said having the guts to smirk at even that.

"You-"Asuka started as she reached for the ends of the string to pull shut.

"You were offering-"

"I was not!" Asuka snapped reaching over to grab Sho by his collar as she glared angrily at him.

"I can hardly be called a peeper in my own room." Sho informed.

"You might have knocked!" Asuka accused.

"I don't knock if it's to my own room." Sho haughtily said.

So lost in their own debate, they both failed to realize the door was open far enough for Shion to squeeze through and explore. Shion wandered aimlessly through the hall and to the front lobby as he smiled shyly at others who smiled back at him. Turning back, he realized he had no idea where he was and stood a bit lost until someone ran into him knocking him over.

A sob escaped Shion's mouth before an elder man bent down to see who he had carelessly knocked down in his hurry.

"Is he okay?" Shuuka asked.

"He will be," Takahiro said helping the boy back up. "Where are your parents?"

"Perhaps I should enquire," Shuuka said looking around as well. It was unsafe to let such a small young boy wander.

XxX

"Is Shion here?" Asuka asked frantically opening the room to see Syuusuke and Ryoma only.

"You lost him?" Syuusuke asked amused.

"Your father did,"

"Did not!" Sho bit out. "If you weren't displaying yourself-"

"I was not and you left the door open!" Asuka accused.

"Let's just find him," Ryoma said ushering the "parents" out of the way. Asuka went out first and backed back in pulling Ryoma with her as she caught sight of who was coming this way with Shion in his arms.

"What now?" Ryoma demanded

"Shu and Ji…" Asuka whispered urgently.

"Damn…" Ryoma uttered.

Sho merely shook his head at Asuka's weird exit and entry and looked out to see a formidable old man holding his son. He hesitated seeing him as he recognized that face out of nowhere. It wasn't a face you forgot once seeing it on screen, paper or life.

"Dad?" Syuusuke questioned only to receive no reply. The three was acting very strange at this point even though someone was nice enough to return Shion to them. Taking over Syuusuke stepped out and intercepted Takahiro and Shuuka.

"That's my little brother.."

"Syuu!" Shion said reaching out for Syuusuke immediately.

"You should care for him more, someone could steal such a cute little boy,' Shuuka chided as Takahiro handed the boy back to Syuusuke.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you," Syuusuke said feeling the need to bow as if he was a businessman apologizing to his boss. The old man held a superior aura that commanded obedience and the woman following exercised a lot of power as well from how closely she followed the man to her tone she took. Not harsh but telling enough to apologize for whatever offense she had taken.

Both nodded and continued on their way while Shion hugged Syuusuke tightly.

"Shion," Asuka said coming out to grasp him immediately afterwards.

Syuusuke wondered now… just what was it about that man that had them all halting to approach?

* * *

A/N:

Wait for the next chapter! More Thrill on the way for sure now :3

**Takeuchi**

**Takeuchi Takahiro-** Ryoma and Asuka's grandfather. He runs Takeuchi corp. by himself at the moment and wants his grandchildren to follow his thinking.

**Takeuchi Echizen (Morisato) Ryoma- **On the run from his grandfather with his cousin; despite the impromptu getaway, he successfully gets a job at a café despite being too young because of his looks. Staying "lost" is the last thing on his mind once his co-workers and boss starts digging into his business and his roommate seems to want more than just his attention.

**Takeuchi Hamada (Morisato) Asuka**- Determined not to do as her grandfather wills, she runs off with her baby cousin whom she practically raised blindly and now lives as a full time nurse and maid to Yoshida Sho and his sons.

**Takahashi**

**Takahashi Kenji-** Current head of the Takahashi Empire; Though he seems to always have a hold of any situation, he does things blindly not having much of the Takahashi sense for business as his father and some of his sons has inherited.

**Takahashi Sakurako**- The thought of money and gossip can complete her whole day. She looks down on any lower than herself and prides the name that she carries as much as the beautiful face she was blessed with.

**Takahashi Ayumu [29]- **The heir to the Takahashi empire after his older brother ran off overseas. He does everything he is told to do and rarely disagrees with anyone. Though he is obedient, he lacks the business sense as his father does.

**Takahashi Hiyoshi [18]-** The most rebellious of the brothers at the moment. He loves causing trouble at school and in society to anger his parents since he believes it's their fault for engaging his oldest brother and making him run off.

**Takahashi Kano [15]- **The closest thing to a prodigy at his school despite his cool and non caring front. Though he's young, he's mastered the art of pleasing a woman from his own teacher and past girlfriends.

**Ming**

**Ming Xu Yen- **Current head of the black market base in Hong Kong trying to establish a notable base in the heart of Tokyo with Takahashi's help.

**Ming Shu Mei [18]- **The daughter of Xu Yen, she plans to tip the scale of winning over the Takahashi's by attaching herself to the oldest son to break the unfulfilled engagement between Takeuchi Asuka and himself.

**Others**

**Yoshida Sho "Aki" [31]- **The grouchy Seiyuu that happens to be Syuuusuke's adoptive father. Though he was only eighteen at the time of Syuusuke's parents death, he felt he owed Fuji Yuuhiko enough to adopt his son. Keeping to himself most of the time, it came as a surprise when they girl he had been dating showed up with a one-year-old one day claiming it was his son.

**Yoshida Fuji Syuusuke [20**]- Losing his parents at the age of seven, he was adopted by his father's friend and promised himself that he would find Sho a bride to make-up for hindering him so many years. He subtly, by accident, finds interest in Ryoma and starts to pursue unconsciously.

**Yoshida Shion [1yr 5 mon.]-** Abandoned by his mother with his father, he immediately latches on to Asuka who looks similar to his own mother.

**Namie**- The Takeuchi head maid who is extremely dedicated to Asuka. Mostly because they are near the same age and grew up in the mansion together. She's married to the Takeuchi Chauffeur Shuji.

**Shuji**- The Takeuchi Chauffer and Namie's husband.

**Amano Shuuka [35]-** Takahiro's dedicated secretary who takes care of everything chaotic around Takahiro.

**Shishido Ryou**- One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café. He's quite blunt and dense when it comes to his Ootori's affection.

**Ootori Choutarou**- One of the Waiters at Haru Haru Café who has a crush on Shishido.

**Akutagawa Jirou-** One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café who loves sleeping more than anything else.

**Sayaka**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she already has a stable boyfriend she still spasms over her co-workers.

**Rei-** One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she's looks like the type to play, she's actually studious.

**Kyoko**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Despite being the best to go to for advice if you're having couple trouble; she has the least amount of experience with a track history of no boyfriend.

**Minako**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. She happens to go in and out of relationships like water.

**Atobe Keigo**- A Heir to the vast Atobe empire and has a fondness towards Asuka and Ryoma since they grew p in the same circle. Currently trying to get into Tezuka Kunimitsu's; the head chief of the Tokyo police force's grandson, pants.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu-** Though he somewhat dislikes the young heir to the Atobe empire attention, he seems to be "falling" for the man anyways.

**Sagara- **Looking for eye-catching youths, he uses their good-looks to promote his café and rake in the money. Coincidentally, he used to be a host boy in his youth before meeting and settling down with his wife.

**Oishi**- Owner of the Haru Haru Bookstore and overall building itself. He rents out one side to Sagara and profits from the many people the use the café as well.


	9. When War Is Declared

A/N: How late is this? XD

Well I thought I just finished my first week of school so why not focus on my stories as a comeback as well. Enjoy this late September release and you may very well expect another update sometime in October as well since I want to start making my writing routine again. Do enjoy and the best thing to encourage me is to drop a review so I know someone is still reading.

* * *

MARYLOVER- Yes, this is all working towards Syuusuke's plans but at any minute things could change as well since Ryoma is focused on the problem they have at hand.

Lord Of The Plushies- Well… their date can become non-existent with the people around them.

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes**

**Rated:** M (language,sexual scenes)

**Summary:** When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Chapter IX: When War Is Declared**

**Recap**

"Shion," Asuka said coming out to grasp him immediately afterwards.

Syuusuke wondered now… just what was it about that man that had them all halting to approach?

**xXx**

**Lotus Onsen**

"I want to leave immediately" Asuka said as she unconsciously played with Shion's hair. She had re-played the close encounter they had all experienced with her grandfather and his trusted and prized secretary one too many times in her head. She felt it was better safe than sorry now because every hardship Ryoma and she had gone through would mean nothing now if they were to get hauled back into their set-out lives their grandfather had set for them.

"I agree," Sho said from where he was seated watching TV. He himself had not been paying any attention to the scenes that blared out in front of his eyes as much as his thought's on how prominent Japan's oldest rich guy could still scare just about anybody with that piercing gaze he held. Perhaps that was why he respected old man Takeuchi….

"But we just got here!" Michael protested with a pout cutting Sho's thoughts short. "Can't we just enjoy one more day?"

"I don't see why we have to rush…" Syuusuke put in from where he sat near the door overlooking the private hot spring Asu and Sho had. Personally he wanted this room with Ryoma so he could tear into him in every position he had dreamed up on the way here.

"See? Even Syuusuke knows-"

"I would prefer to return as well," Ryoma bit out from his spot next to Asuka and Shion. He too wasn't up to running into his grandpa and Shuuka anywhere around this small onsen and explaining to his grandpa why he was here.

"That's three against two Michael," Asuka said pointedly as she rubbed her forehead lovingly against Shion's.

"Couldn't we have Shion vote too?" Michael grumbled with a pout.

"I don't think so," Sho said turning off the TV. "We're out of here tomorrow morning."

"After breakfast?" Michael asked in a hopeful look through his defeated posture.

"After but not any later," Asuka agreed feeling a bit sorry that Michael had gone through the trouble of paying for all of them but they were bailing out. Then again, come to think of it; weren't they all blackmailed into coming with Michael?

Michael smiled a bit as he stared out into the private hot spring he reserved for Sho and Asuka and wondered if they were even going to test it out. Michael suppressed a sigh as he eyed the two out of the corner of his eyes doting on little Shion. They were perfect for one another… stubborn, willful, hardworking… no one would better benefit from this match.

'You were right with your choice to pin your hopes on this girl Takeuchi-san.' Michael thought with a slight smile. Little to anyone's knowledge, Takeuchi had trained Asuka since she was fifteen to run his corporation. He had never seen anyone so dedicated as Asuka had been as she worked hard to climb and gain respect from all the employees to the board of directors. She had a knack for business, something she inherited from Takeuchi-san.

Nonetheless he understood Ryoma and Asuka's want to get out of this place. They were in hiding from their grandpa and to be put in the same place with the person they were avoiding would make anyone anxious to leave. He hadn't thought to ask if the business meeting taking place here would involve all the big people from famous corporations in Japan when he saw all staff running around.

'I should've booked a different onsen, but I really wanted to come to this one…'

**xXx**

Asuka walked with caution next to Sho as they walk side-by-side looking for the public bath entrance. She had bugged Sho into going with her after Michael disappeared with Shion and the boys to go explore the game room. She figured if she ran into anyone she used to do business with or her grandfather, she could use Sho as a distraction so the person would just assume it was a couple at the onsen.

"There it is," Sho said in a bored tone. "You happy now or did you want to play nagging wife a bit more?"

Asuka didn't know why she, a person who was raised all her life to act accordingly to society could not stand the tone or laidback, non-caring ways of Yoshida Sho. He was more irritating than the most annoying customer she had ever had and just the slightest smart remark from him could enrage a sea of emotion from within her. Turning to face her irritating "fiancé", she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind.

"Well I'm not your wife so I can't play that part!" Asuka said with a small frown to have some claim at dignity.

"Well you were doing a good job in the room." Sho stated with his own frown, though in Asuka's opinion it was much more childish than hers.

Asuka glared then. To hell with how childish this was and the way she was raised. What did this know-it-all know about being raised in a strict house where you were valued by your last name and how you conducted yourself? What did this lazy, childish guy know about being left a company with nothing but a "I know you can do it" line from a strict and respected grandfather?

"My my… and I thought my kohai only seemed pissed during his sessions; it seems even on vacation with a beautiful woman he is the same way."

Asuka and Sho turned simultaneously to the person that was talking. The man was very good-looking with an easy smile and capturing dark eyes. He could've very well been a model by the way he walked with easy yet noticeable steps towards them. The way he held his head high to the way he dressed to capture ones attention made Asuka want to sell him. Yeah, he stimulated not just blood from her but her business side which unconsciously calculated how much she and her company could profit from that handsome face. After all, women's always panted after dangerous, tall, dark and handsome men would promised dreamlike devotion and thrills to last a lifetime in bed. Sadly, she wasn't the only one who seemed glued to the model-like Adonis heading towards her. Sho's eyes were narrowed on her.

Sho was quite used to being doted on when he was seen without his shades and hat but Asu had not even blinked twice at how he looked. Not she looked as if she would faint any second if his senpai stepped any closer! Though he had told himself he didn't care what a stupid woman she was, he was still irritated that she, like every other woman, froze and stared as if the man walking towards them was the best thing they'd ever see in life. In fact, Sho knew for a fact that the only thing walking towards them was a senpai who had a tendency to seduce and sex out every good-looking thing that walked on two legs. Yet…. Here was proof that his idiot minded maid was just as stupid as the rest of the girls in the world for a sex-driven guy. He was right, all girls were alike…. Faithfulness was the last thing on a girl's mind when any handsome man walked by.

"Why Aki, you shouldn't treat your girl so shabbily when she is so very beautiful." The man said in his silky deep voice as his eyes lowered to darken and draw a woman's attention.

Sho liked to call this the Demon's Offer. Asuka thought it was more of a sensual offer to be fucked out of your mind at the moment… very sellable.

"This is my senpai, Aikawa Rui," Sho finally introduced as he gripped Asuka's side to get her to refocus and stop making a fool out of herself.

"Nice to meet you," Asuka bent herself gracefully into a bow. "I'm Morisato Asu."

"The pleasure is mine," Aikawa said with a slow sensual smile.

Asuka recognized the smile. She'd seen it many times in men who were vying for a moment of her time… or a space in her bed. It was a direct invitation to take their relationship a step forward. Asuka merely smiled politely back ignoring his blunt invitation and taking it more as flattery.

"Stop flirting," Sho irritated voice cut through efficiently dispersing his senpai's seduction and Asuka's thoughts.

"I wasn't," Asuka defended with a small frown. If she didn't know better, she'd say Sho was acting like a jealous boyfriend who knew he might just lose his girlfriend to the bastard in front of her.

"Now don't be prickly Aki-kun," Aikawa said with a friendly smile towards his way though his eyes never strayed from his prey.

"I have every right to be _senpai_ if it's my fiancée you're eyeing for your next meal." Sho said bluntly with an emotionless face to his senpai.

"Oh…touché," Aikawa said with a slight apologetic smile to Asuka. "I didn't know this beauty was already taken."

"Well it was nice to meet you," Asuka said with a smile before turning a soft smile towards Sho. "Shall we head back to our room?"

"Yes," Sho agreed. He was ready to leave as well but as he viewed Asuka he realized she was very good at putting up a loving front when she needed to. "Then we'll go ahead."

"Of course," Aikawa said with a smile. "Till next time…"

"Let's hope there's not a next time," Asuka muttered to Sho as she wrapped an arm around Sho intimately while they walked to their room. Sho couldn't help but note that he was relieved she wasn't like everyone else actually… maybe she could see through the devil's disguise… though she'd do well to realize that he himself could be a hungry male when she was seemingly acting so accepting and loving.

**xXx**

**Meanwhile**

Syuusuke decided not to ask Ryoma of why it seemed everyone had been edgy when Shion had gone missing and ended up with that haughty looking secretary and old man. His senses were telling him that this person was something that connected somewhere and he had to figure it out by himself. Nonetheless he didn't forget that his first priority is Ryoma this weekend.

'They must know some of these people here,' Syuusuke thought with a smile as he noted that Ryoma was edgy and kept viewing everyone who went in and out of the game room. Honestly he didn't know if the fact that Ryoma was acting as a fugitive was what made him more attracted to him or the fact that he was so delicious looking in a yukata.

"Shall we head back to our room?" Syuusuke asked. Though he was genuinely concerned about Ryoma being ripped away from him if he was discovered here, he wanted to seduce Ryoma in private first. After all, breaking all Ryoma's barriers was something he set out to do when he seriously decided to pursue.

Having Ryoma under him moaning incoherent lines and pulsating between their slick bodies while squeezing him tighter was just one of many fantasies he had to make true soon.

"Let's," Ryoma agreed as he picked up Shion from where he was playing to get a head start to where it was safer.

Syuusuke smiled at how Ryoma didn't process the fact that they would be alone in the room with a baby he didn't know any better if things were done in front of him. But it suited his purpose if Ryoma didn't suspect… after all, did he not promise Ryoma a memorable date.

'Let's see if I have the skills to have you under me…' Syuusuke thought with a slick smile as he followed happily behind Ryoma and Shion.

"Where are you guys taking the little monster?" Michael asked coming out of another room to see them heading back to their hallway.

"Back to the room," Ryoma said as Shion wiggled out of his arms to demand being picked up by Michael.

"I see, "Michael said catching Ryoma's worry. "Then Shion and I will follow later so tell Asu not to worry about Shion."

Ryoma merely nodded and continued on his way to the room. Little did he know that Syuusuke was already grinning in anticipation of what was to come. Michael had come at just the right moment to remove the only thing standing between his sexual desires and Ryoma. It was time to make his move.

**xXx**

**Asu**

Asuka slid out of the room with a slight huff as she tried to rid the argument with Sho from her mind. How dare he call her just another girl panting after a hot male? Why if she was so needy she'd have jump and devoured him already! She had come to her own conclusion as well, men were dumb beasts ruled by emotion and their equipment. Idiots who were only good to reproduce... Idiots that-

"Make sure that there are no mistakes Shuuka," A stern but assertive voice said as two people rounded the corner.

Asuka panicked. All thoughts of how dumb and disastrous males were fled her mind as she concentrated on how she was going to travel this hall with her grandpa and Shuuka behind her. She continued walking down the hall hoping the two would stray down another hall but it seemed they were headed wherever she was headed as well.

'Oh my god….' Asuka thought as she rounded a corner in hope that they'd continue on forward. Luckily they did just that as she craned her head the other way to seem like she was looking at the scenery in interest rather than avoiding someone. Asuka let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding and ran straight into a woman.

"Tsk… " The woman said with a sigh as Asuka almost toppled her over.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Asuka said with a low bow.

"It's fine… geez," The woman said as she brushed her black midnight hair over her shoulder while she balanced her sunglasses in one hand and her bag in the other.

Asuka knew these types well.

They were the princess born status whose every word was law. Despite how pretty the girl was, Asuka knew the attitude would've turned her off if she was a male.

As the woman walked off, Asuka decided she better head back to the room if she wanted to avoid anymore close encounters with her grandfather or someone else who may know her. Entering the room, she noted Sho had calmed from his tirade and was entranced in the sitcom on TV. Deciding not to bug him unless she absolutely had to, she walked across the room and opened the door leading to the private hot spring. It seemed a waste to come out this far and not try the goods out. Stepping out on the patio, she slid past the shield of the bushes and rocks to the inviting area. Honest to say, this was more of a romantic setback for an intimate couple. The moon shone just right to give a perfect view of the night sky. Asuka turned and shrugged out of her robe as she tossed it carelessly onto the huge rock by the patio. Testing the warmth with the tip of her toes she sunk one leg in and bit back a moan at how good it felt. It had been too long since she last had a luxurious shower or soak. There had been no time with an active little boy to care for and his pig of a father.

Anxious to relax, Asuka decided to get in fully but her foot caught in one of her slippers and as she tried to regain her balance from that blunder, her foot that she already had in the hot spring slipped on one of the rocks.

Asuka let out a scream of surprise as she fell face first into the warmth.

Hearing the slight scream, Sho tore his eyes away from the TV show he had seemed immersed in. In reality he had been only pretending interest because he hadn't wanted to look at Asu and judge her harshly yet again. He wasn't going to apologize for thinking the worse of her earlier with his senpai but he was leaning towards being nice to her at least tonight and not so grouchy since he'd have to sleep beside her. Getting up, he crossed the room to see her floating face down in the hot spring and panicked. Did she drown?

He kicked off his slippers and was about to go save her when a flash of white caught him. Leaning back to brace himself, he tried to see what had crossed in front of him only to feel tiny arms wrap around his leg causing him to topple. Cautious of hurting his young son, he twisted and hoped Asu hadn't floated in his way or else they would all be colliding.

Sadly, Asuka was just pushing her wet hair out of her face when another weight landed on her, causing her to fall back into the water with another outrage scream.

**xXx**

**Next door**

Syuusuke felt desire pulse through his body as Ryoma leaned over to find the remote only to give Syuusuke a clear view of his defined collarbone as one end of the rob slid off to showcase a smooth shoulder as well. Damn could Ryoma seduce him with the smallest gesture.

"Ryoma…"

"What?" Ryoma asked looking up with bored gold eyes only to run straight into a kiss. "Why you-"

"I told you this was going to be our little date," Syuusuke reminded him as he pushed Ryoma onto his back and crawled on top. "So we'll start now."

"Fuck you Yoshi-"

Syuusuke cut him short as he used that opportunity to dip his tongue into the recess of Ryoma's sweet mouth. Geez, even the way he cussed could turn him on. Pinning Ryoma's hand under his, Syuuske continued to deepen the kiss until he felt Ryoma give in to the desire pulsating between them. He knew there was chemistry between the two of them; the first kiss had showed that.

Ryoma on the other hand, slowly loss sense of thought as he jumped to the drugging kiss and position he was in. Maybe if he could form a complete thought he'd try to push off but his blood was already rushing down. It had been too long since he fucked anyone and the way this was headed his body was all in.

AH!

Ryoma's mind jumped back and all the blood rushed halfway up. He pushed Syuusuke off as he went running to the next room. He'd recognized Asuka's scream anywhere! Going out to the hallway he saw Michael already heading in. Going in after Michael, he heard another of Asuka'a outrage scream and dashed to the door that led into the private hot spring. Looking out, Ryoma lifted a brow at the scene before him.

Asuka was standing drenched and naked in the spring with a clothed and very wet Sho who was holding a very happy Shion who clung to Sho.

"I'm not gonna even ask…." Syuusuke said deciding to be the speaking factor.

"DON'T" Asuka and Sho bit out at the same time as Sho climbed out and Michael reached for Shion though his lips were twitching in amusement.

Michael didn't comment on the fact that he watched Sho dive face first into Asuka's breasts, nor did he comment on how; during their struggle to right each other, how Asuka grasped Sho's equipment thinking it was Shion arm at one point. It was deliciously perfect and they were so perfect.

"I'm going to bathe in the public bath." Sho bit out as he moved his soaked yukata to hide his half erect friend from Asu's grab earlier. He zoomed past Ryoma and Syuusuke without a word across the room and out the door into the hall.

"He forgot a towel and robe…" Michael mussed with a smile at his friend's speedy departure.

"I-" Syuusuke started but was cut off when Asuka pulled her robe shut and grabbed a towel and spare to go after Sho.

"Let them," Michael said a bit evilly as Ryoma and Syuusuke moved to go after her. "They have something to settle."

"Like?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"You don't need to know," Michael said with a grin as he hugged and cuddled a complaining Shion who was voicing his dislike at being separated from his parents. "Good boy," Michael muttered lowly though Syuusuke heard it perfectly fine next to them. It seemed something had worked in Michael's favor if no one else's.

**xXx**

Asuka rushed through the halls trying to remember where the public baths were as she thought of her embarrassing moment with Sho. She had to apologize for grabbing his… er.. Bottom half so intimately. That and she needed to thank him on his attempt to save her though it resulted in her probably being more bruised and sore. Come to think on it all, he needed to apologize and thank her for saving both Shion and his life with her breasts that he dived face first into too.

'We'd have to call it even!' Asuka thought grimly as she spotted him just disappearing under the cloths that covered the doorway.

"Sho!" Asuka said running into the bath with a towel and robe held out, "you forgot-"

Asuka froze as she finally realized where she was. Her purpose had been only to speak and give Sho his things that she had forgotten he'd have gone to the guy side…. Hence her standing here in the men's changing and shower room with naked males looking at her in shamelessness.

"I'm sorry," Asuka managed to say as she tried to regain dignity and keep her eyes on the upper halves of the males in the room.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Sho uttered with a frown on his face as he placed an arm around her and led her back out. To think she was so intent on following him… stupid girl.

**xXx**

**Boys room**

Syuusuke slid the door shut behind Ryoma and him again as they wandered back to their room since the drama was now over. He was ready to start from where they left off but it seemed Ryoma was intent on NOT getting back to that level of intimacy.

"No," Ryoma bit out looking at Syuusuke with cautiousness.

"No what?" Syuusuke said with innocence even as he advance on Ryoma who was quickly putting the table between the two of them.

"We aren't doing that again." Ryoma said with a frown.

"Because you're scared of the outcome?" Syuusuke asked as he rounded the table. He was used to his target eventually coming to him so when Ryoma avoided him, it only made him anticipate jumping on Ryoma more.

"We aren't jumping that line," Ryoma said with a frown.

"But we already did Ryoma," Syuusuke said with a smile.

"Fuck you Yoshida for thinking you can do whatever you want." Ryoma said crossly.

"Fuck you Ryoma… for making me want you this bad yet you still won't submit."

"I'll never submit to you," Ryoma stated bluntly.

"Prove it," Syuusuke said.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed at his challenge. If there was something he hated more than someone controlling him like a puppet, it was one who asked for proof of his superiority. Rounding the table, He pressed hungry lips across Syuusuke's wanton mouth and pressed him against the wall. One did not dare nor doubt an experienced player like Ryoma.

"You are godly when tempted…" Fuji chuckled out as they broke their war to breathe.

"And you are satisfied," Ryoma said with a smirk as he quickly reached into Syuusuke's yukata and gave him a long hard stroke that had him coming like a first timer. Syuusuke eyes snapped open till blue met with demon gold eyes.

He had declared war and Ryoma had accepted.

**xXx**

**Hallway**

Michael viewed the little boy who was the splitting image of his father wander the hall looking for his parents that had disappeared prior to his escape from Michael's arms. He was so adorable as he staredin wonderment at the things around him yet like his father he never lost sight of his goal… which was to find his parents. Michael chuckled as Shion looked out the window and pressed his face to the glass leaving imprints of his breath and tiny fingerprints trying to see through the steam outside is his parents might be outside.

"Michael?"

He half turned with a smile as his gaze landed on Shuuka who stood beside Takeuchi-san.

"Sir, Shuuka," Michael greeted accordingly with a respectful bow.

"What are you doing here?" Takeuchi said keeping a steady eye on Michael. Unlike every other adult in Michael's life, old man Takeuchi was one person he HAD to work to deceive. The old man was too bright and too used to childish antics to not see through most of Michael's tricks…. This meant he was going to have to trend lightly.

"I came with a couple of friends to enjoy the hot spring. I had no idea you had business up here as well." Michael said leading the conversation to focus more on them then him.

"Like who?" Takeuchi asked not falling for the stray of topic that Michael usually could get away with if it had been anyone else.

"Miko…. Where Dadee?" Shion asked pulling on Michael's yukata slightly as he edged his way behind Michael when Shuuka and Takeuchi looked down at him.

"Do you know that little boy?" Shuuka asked recognizing the boy that had been lost in the hall earlier that day.

Michael sighed. Now how was he going to get out of this without arousing their suspicion and curiosity more?

* * *

A/N: So we finally get somewhere with thrill and Michae hits a formidable wall. Stay tuned for the rest of their overnight onsen trip!

**Takeuchi**

**Takeuchi Takahiro-** Ryoma and Asuka's grandfather. He runs Takeuchi corp. by himself at the moment and wants his grandchildren to follow his thinking.

**Takeuchi Echizen (Morisato) Ryoma[18]- **On the run from his grandfather with his cousin; despite the impromptu getaway, he successfully gets a job at a café despite being too young because of his looks. Staying "lost" is the last thing on his mind once his co-workers and boss starts digging into his business and his roommate seems to want more than just his attention.

**Takeuchi Hamada (Morisato) Asuka[27]**- Determined not to do as her grandfather wills, she runs off with her baby cousin whom she practically raised blindly and now lives as a full time nurse and maid to Yoshida Sho and his sons.

**Takahashi**

**Takahashi Kenji-** Current head of the Takahashi Empire; Though he seems to always have a hold of any situation, he does things blindly not having much of the Takahashi sense for business as his father and some of his sons has inherited.

**Takahashi Sakurako**- The thought of money and gossip can complete her whole day. She looks down on any lower than herself and prides the name that she carries as much as the beautiful face she was blessed with.

**Takahashi Ayumu [29]- **The heir to the Takahashi empire after his older brother ran off overseas. He does everything he is told to do and rarely disagrees with anyone. Though he is obedient, he lacks the business sense as his father does.

**Takahashi Hiyoshi [18]-** The most rebellious of the brothers at the moment. He loves causing trouble at school and in society to anger his parents since he believes it's their fault for engaging his oldest brother and making him run off.

**Takahashi Kano [15]- **The closest thing to a prodigy at his school despite his cool and non caring front. Though he's young, he's mastered the art of pleasing a woman from his own teacher and past girlfriends.

**Ming**

**Ming Xu Yen- **Current head of the black market base in Hong Kong trying to establish a notable base in the heart of Tokyo with Takahashi's help.

**Ming Shu Mei [18]- **The daughter of Xu Yen, she plans to tip the scale of winning over the Takahashi's by attaching herself to the oldest son to break the unfulfilled engagement between Takeuchi Asuka and himself.

**Others**

**Yoshida Sho "Aki" [31]- **The grouchy Seiyuu that happens to be Syuuusuke's adoptive father. Though he was only eighteen at the time of Syuusuke's parents death, he felt he owed Fuji Yuuhiko enough to adopt his son. Keeping to himself most of the time, it came as a surprise when they girl he had been dating showed up with a one-year-old one day claiming it was his son.

**Yoshida Fuji Syuusuke [20**]- Losing his parents at the age of seven, he was adopted by his father's friend and promised himself that he would find Sho a bride to make-up for hindering him so many years. He subtly, by accident, finds interest in Ryoma and starts to pursue unconsciously.

**Yoshida Shion [1yr 5 mon.]-** Abandoned by his mother with his father, he immediately latches on to Asuka who looks similar to his own mother.

**Namie**- The Takeuchi head maid who is extremely dedicated to Asuka. Mostly because they are near the same age and grew up in the mansion together. She's married to the Takeuchi Chauffeur Shuji.

**Shuji**- The Takeuchi Chauffer and Namie's husband.

**Amano Shuuka [35]-** Takahiro's dedicated secretary who takes care of everything chaotic around Takahiro.

**Shishido Ryou**- One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café. He's quite blunt and dense when it comes to his Ootori's affection.

**Ootori Choutarou**- One of the Waiters at Haru Haru Café who has a crush on Shishido.

**Akutagawa Jirou-** One of the waiters at Haru Haru Café who loves sleeping more than anything else.

**Sayaka**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she already has a stable boyfriend she still spasms over her co-workers.

**Rei-** One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Though she's looks like the type to play, she's actually studious.

**Kyoko**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. Despite being the best to go to for advice if you're having couple trouble; she has the least amount of experience with a track history of no boyfriend.

**Minako**- One of the waitress's at Haru Haru Café. She happens to go in and out of relationships like water.

**Atobe Keigo**- A Heir to the vast Atobe empire and has a fondness towards Asuka and Ryoma since they grew p in the same circle. Currently trying to get into Tezuka Kunimitsu's; the head chief of the Tokyo police force's grandson, pants.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu-** Though he somewhat dislikes the young heir to the Atobe empire attention, he seems to be "falling" for the man anyways.

**Sagara- **Looking for eye-catching youths, he uses their good-looks to promote his café and rake in the money. Coincidentally, he used to be a host boy in his youth before meeting and settling down with his wife.

**Oishi**- Owner of the Haru Haru Bookstore and overall building itself. He rents out one side to Sagara and profits from the many people that use the café as well.

**Aikawa Rui**-Sho's senpai in the Seiyuu Industry. He's successfully branched out to becoming a actor because of his good looks though he's the only heir to a wealthy sake company.


	10. Chaos

A/N: Surprise update just to remind everyone I'm ALIVE!

Besides that with dead week approaching in school and between work, I'm a zombie.

Nonetheless with some work this was produced so show some love and leave a review, critique, etc.

With all my love

MoOnExpRessIonS

* * *

**Premus** – Shion is Michael's favorite baby too. After all, he unconsciously helps with Michael's plans.

**tsub4ki** – well I do try to fit in as much as I can if it's plausible. Michael's having a field day of no one else is. Their dating phase or shall I say the road to tat is still pretty long so there's much left to enjoy.

**MARYLOVER** –Oh I just let you all have samples of the thrill to com. I wanted to go light-hearted when I can. Michael has many PoV's to share with the audience so enjoy how they wiggle themselves out of situations.

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes**

**Rated: M** (language,sexual scenes)

**Summary:** When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Chapter X: Chaos**

**Recap**

"Miko…. Where Dadee?" Shion asked pulling on Michael's yukata slightly as he edged his way behind Michael when Shuuka and Takeuchi looked down at him.

"Do you know that little boy?" Shuuka asked recognizing the boy that had been lost in the hall earlier that day.

Michael sighed. Now how was he going to get out of this without arousing their suspicion and curiosity more?

**xXx**

**Lotus Onsen**

"We'll find him Shion," Michael assured him as he held Shion's hand.

"It's nice to see you here Takeuchi-san… was their business here?" Michael asked trying to turn the situation so he wouldn't have to answer the old bulldog. There was a reason why people feared Takeuchi Takahiro because he got to the bottom of things methodically. He was also the only person who didn't fall for Michael's charms so it made Michael always a bit weary when having to dodge his probing questions.

"I can only assume that is your child if you're not going to answer my question Michael."

"Of course not!" Michael scoffed out with a smile.

It seemed he wasn't about to let up or forget his original intention at all.

"Then?" Takahiro asked with a raised brow.

"I happen to know his parents and they are bathing so I'm watching him for them." Michael said with a smile.

In his experience, he found that if he lied only fractionally, more than likely he won't be found out by Takahiro.

After a good look Takahiro seemed to deem him believable and let up. "Yes there was business here young Sato… when will you take your place in this world?"

"Ah… I'm sorry Takeuchi-san, but it seems Shion wants his parents so I'll return him."

"Do you know his brother too?"

"Yes I do," Michael said with a smile though he had no idea how the big guy knew Shion had an older brother.

"Hnn…. Irresponsible parents if you ask me…" Takahiro said and waved Michael away thankfully before continuing on his way with Shuuka.

"Where's Momma and dadee?" Shion asked confused as to why they were heading back to the bedroom without either of his parents.

"They'll come back when they feel like it Shion… wanna watch papa?"

"Yeah!" Shion said happily and Michael turned on a anime that he knew was running that Sho did the voice too. It delighted Shion and gave Michael time to think. Perhaps it was best they leave since the dangers of the Onsen were getting to be a nuisance.

**xXx**

**Lotus Onsen**

Asuka wanted to die and have the floor cover her at such an embarrassing thing. She couldn't believe she was so intent on helping Sho that she had walked right in to the male side and got a good look at everyone. They were going to think she was a horny young woman who loved doing that for attention.

"Asu…"

"Yes?" Asuka said turning back to look at Sho with a slightly redden face.

"Just go back to the room, thank you." Sho said with a sigh though a frown creased his face. Asuka just nodded since she had a lack of words to say.

Asuka was just heading back when two guys were headed out from the male side saw her and smiled.

"A pretty lady looking is welcome anytime," one of the males said with a smile while the other looked her up and down as if she was naked.

Asuka reddened further and was about to give them a proper set-down when she heard a few girls from behind her call her shameless for peeking on other women's husbands and boyfriends.

Not wanting to cause more of a scene than she had already, Asuka turned to leave only to run straight into a chest.

"I'm sorry…"

"No problem if it's you beautiful."

Asuka glanced up to see Rui smiling down back at her and she was solid. My god did she want to sell him!

He was so perfect material to showcase and have girls dripping after.

Taking advantage of how he had her glued, Rui started to bend his head towards the pretty girl only to find her yanked out of his embrace by a younger guy with a fierce frown.

"Hey kid! I was here first."

"So?"

"Give her back," Rui said with a perfect frown. It was as if he practiced that look over and over each day.

"I don't like you," Ryoma stated

"So?" Rui asked mirroring what Ryoma had said earlier to him.

"My Onee is also taken," Ryoma said bluntly before leading Asuka away. It seemed he had saved her just in time when he had run from his room because there was one horny man in there. Thankfully he had run into her because that man looked like one hungry wolf too.

"Thank you Ryoma…" Asuka said with a sigh.

"He's not even all your type with that attitude, why'd you freeze?" Ryoma asked with a bored tone.

"My Takeuchi side took over," Asuka admitted a little sheepishly.

"You wanted to make money off of him…" Ryoma said with a smile knowing what she meant by her statement.

"Yeah…" Asuka said with a little laugh.

"Let's take a walk Asu…"

"Un…" Asuka agreed and followed Ryoma out. It seemed she had been a little selfish again and only thinking of herself when it looked as if Ryoma was embroiled in trouble as well.

**xXx**

He had to admit the man was good. Good enough to always barely escape his clutch before they could get serous… and boy did Fuji want to get serious. Sadly Ryoma was yet again gone and he hadn't joined Michael and Shion in the other room to watch TV either… where could he be when his grandfather was around the grounds as well? He thought for sure he had Ryoma cornered here but it seems Ryoma wanted to take his chances rather than brave a night with him.

'Shame…'Fuji thought with a smile as he continued walking through the halls looking for Ryoma.

He passed by a series of rooms when a tidbit of talk stopped him dead in his track and had him listening.

"Those fucking Takeuchi brats are pretty sneaky!"

"We have to find them first and kill them.. . the double trick didn't work with the old man!"

"Yes… we need to do that so he has no choice but to go along since he'll have no one to inherit that company of his."

"We do need his strong company."

"More so than the other two really."

"Aa… but he's a smart one that we need to watch for."

"He's old and dying… we just need to speed his way there as a last resort."

Something dropped down the hall jarring Fuji to continue on his way since he had no desire to be caught overhearing things… especially when it was about murder. It seemed they would have to be very careful housing Asuka and Ryoma. It was potentially dangerous for him, Shion and his father as well.

Fuji frowned as he turned yet another corner and ran into someone.

"Ah!"

"Sorry," Fuji started then stopped when he recognized the people in front of him. "Sayaka-chan"

"Fuji-kun!" Sayaka said giving him a hug. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Who is that Sayaka?"

"It's a guy I work with honey. Fuji, this is my boyfriend Taki!" Sayaka introduced.

"Fuji-san!" Minako and Kyoko rounded the other corner to find them all standing there as well.

"Well is the whole crew here or what?" Fuji joked though he wondered if the whole world decided to meet in one place today.

"No just us to enjoy our days off… what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked reaching over to hug him.

"I'm here with my family." Fuji admitted. He hadn't wanted them to fawn on Ryoma so he hoped they wouldn't run into him. It was a vacation with Ryoma and he didn't want to share.

"Let's go talk in the lounge and not the hallway!" Minako said pulling Fuji towards the front.

Such in a hurry, MInako rounded the corner to run into another person. Everyone watched as the collision took place and each seemed a bit dazed and surprised by the sudden hit. Minako fell back and landed on her butt but seemed to be okay overall.

"Are you okay?"

Minako nodded but she shook her head slightly trying to right her world. She knew she definitely ran into a guy since he was like a solid wall when she rounded that corner. She looked up and suddenly the world came to a halt. She had to admit she had perfect taste to run into such a gorgeously hot man.

He had bent down over her in slight worry but even she could see his dark eyes were a perfect match to his black hair that was pushed back in a formal way. The faint smell of his cologne made her breath shorten and stare boldly. Dear god… she might be in love! Again….

"Ayumu-kun let's go if the chit is okay," A slightly irritated voice sounded. Everyone turned to see the midnight black haired lady with a perfect frown marring her look. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed on Minako who couldn't seem to respond to Ayumu and stared like an idiot instead.

"Of course," Ayumu said straightening with a slight smile at the girl who pouted prettily now.

"We're as sorry as you are for the rapid accident." Kyoko said pointedly. She knew they weren't the type to apologize so she decided to put them on the spot and state it rather than ask for it.

Frowns appeared on the girls that followed the striking man's face but he nodded and said sorry properly.

"Shall we get going?" the other woman that had been walking with them asked impatiently now.

Ayumu nodded and guided the two girls away with a sweep of his hands and quick nod of dismissal to the group.

No one thought too much on the accident but Fuji as he realized that the girls walked a lot like Asuka. The difference was there was no kindness in their eyes or tone. Asuka had a friendly aura though she had the walk of a proper lady.

"Well weren't they hostile?" Kyoko asked looking towards Minako.

"He was dreamy…" Minako said with a smile.

"But I don't think his girlfriends appreciated the attention you presented to him." Kyoko said with a slight shake of her head at her co-workers constant falling for the wrong type of men.

"I think I'll leave you all here because I have to find my family." Fuji said apologetically to the group. He had just spotted the person he had been trying to find outside in the garden he hadn't wanted to lose sight again.

"Already? We haven't even-"

"Sorry," Fuji said and ran for it looking for an exit to get to him. There was no way he was going to let Ryoma off easily now.

**xXx**

Michael grinned widely as Shion buried into his yukata and sadly mumbled 'mama' over and over again as he got tired. It seemed he was ready to be in bed for the night but he needed Asuka to be comfortable. That would mean he was going to have to cut Asuka and Sho's time short since Shion was not going to accommodate anyone but his mommy for the rest of the night. Adjusting Shion to relieve his tired arms for a bit, his smile faded as he recognized the group heading towards him. Knowing it was rude to give them the direct cut; Michael placed his smile on his face again for the benefit of at least one person in the group and nodded his greeting to the guy first.

"Ayumu-kun,"

"Michael!" Ayumu greeted with a smile as he reached to pat Michael a bit on the back. "I heard that you had a fiancée you were serious about but I didn't know about the baby!"

"He's not mine unfortunately," Ayumu said with a softening smile at the thought of the little boy who ignored the people and was currently trying to dig a niche into Michael's warmth instead.

"Let me introduce you to the girls." Ayumu invited ushering his hand to the side to indicate the two beside him.

Ayumu nodded in acceptance but he gave no indication that he was pleased since he knew the two that accompanied Ayumu very well.

They were educated ladies if he had to start with any of their good qualities and their breeding was impeccable in the society they lived in rules. Sadly he was not fond of their hobbies, attitudes or anything else for the most part.

"This is Ming Shu Mei, her father is the owner of a prominent shipping company in China hoping to make some connections here in Japan and this lovely lady on the other side is Anzaki Misako, the daughter of Masuda-san. Ladies, this is Sato Michael, the son of Sato Michelle and Sato Kei, the ambassador."

Michael nodded his greeting to the both with no warmth but formality and turned back to Ayumu.

"I have to return the boy to his parents so please excuse me."

"Of course," Ayumu said with a nod and all three moved aside for Michael to pass.

Michael was actually uptight about the whole trip now as well. It was probably best to cut their fun short since the players were too much for the small board that they were playing on. The risks were too high and a sensible person knew when to throw his cards in and quit when the stakes and risks weren't worth it.

"Let's go home early tomorrow ne Shion?" Michael uttered as he continued his quest for the "mommy" of Shion.

**xXx**

**Men's bath**

Sho sighed as he toweled his hair and got ready to head back to the room. He had his needs under control and his temper as well so he could stand that woman's company again. She was a frustrating bit in his life but he had to grudgingly admit in private, she was along the lines of who he needed. She cooked, cleaned, looked after his kid, did his laundry, stayed out of his life and didn't hop into his bed uninvited.

Turning towards the exit of the bath, Sho started forward only to see his senpai once again.

"My Kouhai…" Rui smiled as he stopped to talk to Sho again. "Where is that adorable fiancée of yours?"

"I'd think she'd be in bed waiting for me," Sho said keeping his voice mild.

"Well I think she may be dreaming of me tonight." Rui said with oozing confidence.

"Why would you think that?" Sho asked. He was just about done being nice and sarcastic with his senpai and about to become downright mean and blunt.

"I saw her in the hall and she was entranced by me. Sho you need to give girls more." Rui said with a smirk as he put a hand on Sho's shoulder in "sympathy".

Sho grit his teeth telling himself he was not angry by a slow-minded chit of a girl but if he had to truly admit it, he was boiling over!

So entranced by his anger and pushing the blame onto Asu, he bumped into somebody but didn't bother to apologize and just stalked off with a dark aura.

"Geez… commoners these days…" Kano mumbled as he was headed into the bath only to get shouldered by a set jawed male. But if he really thought about it, the man looked quite familiar as if he had seen him before…

"There you are," Michael said spotting Sho just before he wandered into his room. "I was just looking for you or Asu… Shion's tired."

"I'll take him," Sho said masking his anger and pissy mood but it didn't fool Michael for a moment.

He only hoped the mood wasn't because he ran into a certain group as well.

'Sho wouldn't want to know the girl who he fell for and humiliated him was here.' Michael thought watching Sho enter the room and shut the door behind him though Shion tiredly muttered that he wanted "mommy".

**xXx**

**Outside**

"It's not the best plan we've come up with." Asuka admitted as she brushed the wisps of hair that fell from her makeshift bun behind her ear.

"We still have each other," Ryoma reminded her as he walked beside her. He was used to her being harsh on herself but she seemed extremely stressed and he wondered if it was because of the baby she was caring for or the father… perhaps both.

"I shouldn't have wavered… we should've left." Asuka said suddenly as she stared at the bright moon.

"Things have a way of coming to play." Ryoma said after a pause of silence. He really didn't need to bring her mood down further by telling her that he would jump to leave the place as well since the older Yoshida was trying to jump him sexually any way he could.

"You're right," Asuka said with a small smile. "I need to be more like myself again."

"Ji-san…"

"I'd prefer to say Takeuchi-san to you boy. Where is that useless father of yours?"

Asuka and Ryoma froze at the voice of their grandfather and each scrambled behind a few bushes to be unseen but Asuka recognized the voice that spoke before her grandfather's… it was Katsu…. her onii.

"My mother is sick once again." Katsu said respectfully bowing to the elder to explain his father's actions.

He looked back up at the elder and Ryoma stared curiously at the man he never met. He was fairly tall from how he stood next to their grandfather though he was brown-haired and quite handsome. The nice guy face as women's like to call it.

"Does he not care that his daughter is missing? Does he care that his money house is no longer safe?"

"Please do not refer to Asuka as that Takeuchi-san, she will be found."

"Hn… but does she want to be found when she finds out she means so little to your father."

"He worries for her all the time!"

"Asuka is MY granddaughter and your irresponsible father doesn't have to see her face of disappointment each time that man doesn't show for her birthday or graduation!" Takahiro said with a temper worthy of a Takeuchi.

"He has to care for Aya as well!"Katsu raised his voice now as well.

"Takeuchi-san,"

Both Asuka and Ryoma shifted their gaze to their grandfather's trusted secretary. It seemed she had just returned from whatever errand she had and was ready to defend her grandfather from her brother.

Asuka noted the tension in her brother's stance drop a bit and her grandfather's tone softened just a bit as well.

"Shuuka…"

"Is there something wrong here?"

"You might not realize but this is my son-in-law's son with his wife." Their grandpa said not even bothering to tell Katsu Shuuka's name.

"Nice to meet you," Shuuka said with a quick nod to Katsu.

"-otou-san"

Asuka froze at the sound of that voice and Ryoma sensed it immediately as he grasped her arm. She was in her own world as she stared hollowly out at the scene. Ryoma wasn't too alarmed since this was how she was like when she had her "moments" as well. At the moment though, it seemed severe and now he knew who it was that triggered the frozen state she had; it was her father.

"Not worried at all about my daughter's daughter I see." Takahiro said gruffly looking at the male who looked like an older version of his son.

Ryoma paused and looked at Asuka's face. It had turned into a pained face and tears seem to fill her eyes bit refused to spill over and out. If he was her brother than they were pretty close in age since they looked about the same age… but that would mean that her father had someone on the side when he was married to his Aunt Ayaka. The boy looked too much like her father NOT to be his!

"I wasn't aware it was life threatening." Asuka's father said calmly though the strained pressure could be felt by most people. There definitely was no sense of love from either men as they stood on opposite sides as if they were about to duel… then again in Ryoma's opinion, they were dueling… with words.

"How is my Osaka branch?" Takahiro asked noting that their bad blood didn't have to show to everyone once he realized that an assistant of some sort was beside his son-in-law and his son.

"We are doing well and steady."Asuka's father replied. "Matsuda, my assistant could tell you exactly-"

"When it has so much more potential," Takahiro stated bluntly. "What kind of company has an owner who cannot even tell of his company's growth? What kind of owner can't even operate without asking an assistant's opinion when his daughter is perfectly capable of handling headquarters with such ease?"

"Takeuchi-san,"Shuuka cut in. "We should be getting back, there's still many reports to look over."

Takahiro nodded and excused himself only with a slight nod of acknowledgement of the people in front of him before he turned away with Shuuka and disappeared back into the building.

There was a clear indifference between the two men that Ryoma could see and feel though he didn't really know why besides the fact that his grandfather had stated earlier. It was true that ever since Ryoma had come to stay with grandfather, he had never once seen Asuka's brother or father for anything although he's met all the cousins and close family his grandfather still had in the years he was raised by his grandfather and Asuka.

Ryoma frowned slightly as he noted that Asuka's father didn't return the nod and her brother couldn't stop trailing Shuuka's retreating form with his eyes. He knew Shuuka looked fairly young like Asuka but she was older than thirty. The boy was panting over an older lady who had no interest in him whatsoever.

"Well… the CEO was mad wasn't he?" the assistant asked cutting trough the long period of silence that had befell everyone still left in the garden.

"He was irritated," Asuka's father agreed with a sigh. "Then again, he's not too fond of me as he had clearly shown."

"Maybe it's because you killed his daughter."

Ryoma eyes widened at that statement but he was suddenly jerked out of it when he felt Asuka stiffen at that comment and stand immediately ignoring that she'd be more than slightly visible to her father. Ryoma was about to pull her back when she turned abruptly and with the grace of a lady that was instilled into her, Asuka glided gracefully inside the building though she was clearly upset. Ryoma followed behind and made a note to question Asuka about her past and parents. He didn't know the death of his Aunt Ayaka had to do with her husband.

Koichi had not answered his assistant's question but heard the slight rustle of bushes to his right and he strained his neck to the side just enough to catch the side profile of a beautiful woman… a woman he knew.

"Ayaka?" he whispered in slight disbelief.

**xXx**

**Asuka**

She couldn't speak…. She could only continue on to where she needed to be as she wiped at her eyes to clear the wateriness. She had promised herself not to feel anymore for that man but she still did, the pain that had burned in her for ages re-lighted and the anger and anguish was threatening to make her lose her composure. She vaguely knew Ryoma was beside her but she was thankful he didn't demand answers like any regular person would do. He silently protected her and showed his support.. she loved him for that.

"Good night,' Asuka managed to whisper to Ryoma before entering the room she was sharing with Sho and Shion. The thoughts of the twin futon no longer flustered her, she was embedded with bitter thoughts and painful memories.

"It's about time…" Sho said with a frown as he tucked his son in on one side. He refuses to sleep in-between them and Sho had given up trying to move the boy there after his angry babbling.

"Sorry," Asuka let out with a sigh.

Her thoughts were elsewhere and that seemed to push all the irritation and anger buttons on Sho that night so he spoke a bit sharply and snidely.

"You're so thoroughly entranced with my senpai still huh?"

"What does this have to with that man?" Asuka asked slipping back to focus on Sho's angry face next to her.

"You don't have to hide it," Sho said cynically. 'He was more than willing to share with me in the bath about how you adored him down to the very bone."

"And you believed him?" Asuka asked with widened eyes. All thoughts of the current event turned off as a new thought over took. Her brain only processed one sentence now: 'Bash this idiot's head in!'

"Why wouldn't I when I saw first-hand how much you were drooling for him earlier in the day."Sho accused remembering the fight earlier in the day which did nothing but spark his anger even more.

"You're an idiot!" Asuka said angrily.

"You're easy!" Sho accused back.

Asuka gasped aloud and swung before she could call upon her lady training to contain her temper. It made contact immediately and she had no regrets about how much her palm stung because she knew he felt the bulk of her anger.

"You…" Sho started as he stared her down in his own anger. Surprisingly she didn't back down like any rational woman would. She stood her ground and match him frown for frown.

His hand itched to do the same thing as she had to him but he knew he would never resort to such pettiness. Instead, he punished her in a way that would satisfy his dark desires if not hers.

He kissed her roughly and held her in place, doing so easily as he pinned her to the futon. He was quite satisfied that she was frozen and didn't move for a minute… then he was surprised.

She answered his roughness with her own and dug her fingers through his hair holding him closer. She participated with her own anger and soon all thoughts of punishment fled Sho's thoughts as his touch gentled and accommodated his pleasure and hers.

Breaking the kiss, he was satisfied that he wasn't the only one harshly breathing. His hand trailed lower down her yukata and she didn't resist. Instead she sat up and fell into his embrace as she trailed one of her hands into his yukata to rest on the lines of his back while his hands found her waist and brought her closer.

Asuka let out a moan as his hands slid up the side of breasts and she tilted her head into the crook of his neck and pressed a dry kiss to the beating pulse of his neck. She was vaguely aware of what this was leading too but she didn't care. She had a feeling he was acting on instinct too and tonight, it wouldn't matter. They get what they want from each other. The experience to stop the curiosity between them; the answer to the tension between them would be found.

Suddenly Asuka laughed softly as she reached downward and caressed the tip of his member that was straining against her hip insistently. If finally hit her that he was jealous of his senpai… the man who was always complaining and frowning had actually been jealous!

Sho was a bit surprised by her laughter but he knew one thing about her. Her natural hair color was black since it was growing out. He was also afraid that she was like most women… they all had secrets but as he looked down at her settled in the crook of his neck, he wondered if she was the average typical women… if he even knew what the average women would be like.

"Sho…" She whispered rising from him to sit and stare back at him.

"Hm?" Sho asked looking at his handiwork. Her yukata hung open showing him the teasing line of her unbound breasts while her hair that had been up had fallen framing her small face.

"Should I teach you?" Asuka asked with an expression that clearly showed she was trying not to laugh or smile.

"The hell you will..." Sho muttered and pulled her back into his embrace before he proceeded to show her that he was well versed and proud of his technique.

**xXx**

Michael had watched as Ryoma came in and settled into the futon telling Michael to sleep in-between Syuusuke and himself. Michael understood Ryoma's reason for wanting to keep his distance since that had always been a rule to Ryoma to not mess with the ones closest to him. But that made Michael happy. It meant he was becoming closer to Syuusuke and didn't like it.

Syuusuke had come in a few minutes later, frowned at Ryoma who was already asleep and sighed. He unwillingly crawled into his own futon and mumbled a good night to Michael who was lying in-between the two youths still reading. He had been worried when he heard angry, muffled voice next door earlier but it had quieted save for what seemed like Sho's growling in impatience. Climbing out of his futon with a sigh, Michael went to investigate if they were okay.

He slid their door open slightly and stared into the darkened room surprised to see that two candles by the table still burned. Michael frowned slightly when he realized that he could see only Shion on the futon and wondered where his "parents" were.

"Hah…"

Michael moved his head slightly to the side towards the sound and that's where he saw them wrapped in each others embrace as they engaged in their lovemaking on the chair to the opposite side of the room.

Michael smiled as he had not counted his lucky stars to have them already THAT advanced into their relationship.

Sliding the door close, Michael wondered when he cold openly tease those two about the positioning that seemed to satisfy their desire as opposed to using the comfortable futon.

Going back into the other room, he viewed the two he had in his room and felt an evil surge of idea enter his head.

"Maybe I need to help Sho's son with his conquest too."

* * *

A/N: And now there will be thrill and maybe regrets on the other side for hasty anger XD

Let us hope Shion doesn't wake up to that huh?


	11. Party

A/N: Just dishing out a healthy dose of stories for all of you. Send me PM's of encouragement if you can because I find myself struggling to output anything.

* * *

**More Than Meets The Eyes **

**Rated: M** (language,sexual scenes)

**Summary:** When multiple problems can be solved with one solution, it may be the best way to go... unless there's more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Chapter XI: Party**

**Recap**

Sliding the door close, Michael wondered when he cold openly tease those two about the positioning that seemed to satisfy their desire as opposed to using the comfortable futon.

Going back into the other room, he viewed the two he had in his room and felt an evil surge of idea enter his head.

"Maybe I need to help Sho's son with his conquest too."

**xXx**

**Yoshida Residence **

**One Week Later**

"Remove your foot or it'll be sorry," Sho said bluntly as he held the door closed though Michael's foot had made his way in as a foothold.

"I don't see why you're being so cross with me Sho!" Michael said with a sad face through the door at a scowling Sho.

"You're annoying and-"

"Miko!" Shion let out with a giggle of happiness. He had walked over to see who his father was trying to bar out when he saw Michael's sad face.

"Shion!" Michael said happily. "Tell daddy to let dear Uncle Michael in."

" Dadee," Shion said not understanding a thing as he went to grasp his father's leg. "Miko funny,"

"Shion, want to go over to mommy so daddy can deal with this baggage at the door?" Sho asked trying to guide his son towards the living room with one leg.

Shion obviously had no clue as to what that meant either since he figured his daddy was now trying to play with him as well.

"You might as well let him in." Asuka said with a sigh as she came towards them to pick Shion up.

Sho grumbled something but he eventually held the door open with a glare at Michael.

"I promise I won't bother you two love birds for too long." Michael promised with a smile.

"I highly doubt that on all levels." Sho muttered shutting the door behind Michael before turning to join them in living room.

"What's the deal?" Asuka asked.

"I just came to speak to Sho actually," Michael said with a grin after giving Asuka a hug, Shion a toss in the air and settling on the sofa.

"Why don't you call next time?" Sho suggested sitting beside him with a frown.

"Because knowing you, you won't pick up." Michael said smugly with a wink to Shion who had a grin on his face who proudly showcased his baby teeth.

"Get on with it then." Sho said with a sigh.

"The Ming's want to merge into business here and export with the help of the corporations here," Michael said seriously now. "The Takeuchi's and Atobe's are highly against it since there have been more than mere rumors connecting the Ming's to some serious underground networking."

"So what's the huge deal?" Sho asked with a slight frown.

"Of the top five companies here, only two have caved and the Takahashi's are on the verge of caving because of how deep in the hole they are." Michael said with a frown now. "They who used to be number three are barely holding onto fifth now."

"Why is that?" Sho asked with a lift of his brow. "Don't a good percentage of Japan's working class and banking depend on them holding out and staying on top as they have always been for the past few decades?"

"They do but lots of bad deals and investments are starting to show as time wears on and it's been let on by their board that the future is bleak unless an upper company takes pity and lends a hand to help."

"They have too much pride don't they?" Sho asked.

"Actually," Michael started with a quick glance to Asuka who was feeding Shion at the dining table, "The whole reason why Takeuchi offered his grand-daughter to the family was to help a failing friend up from its slump."

Sho didn't say anything though a frown graced his lips. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well the company you work for is under the Takahashi holdings and if they get run down, so do you." Michael made it as a point. "Sadly, the marriage isn't going through and latest word on the mill is that Takahashi's may back the Ming's into business here to stay afloat."

"Why would anyone fall for a bogus company like that anyways?" Asuka asked setting down Sho's lunch in front of him and a spare sandwich for Michael on the other side. "The figures for the Ming companies are all made up and its dangerous money they have under their belts dealing with the black market."

"How do YOU know all this?" Sho asked looking at Asuka with a suspicious look now.

"Me?" Asuka asked with a raised brow. "Why I can comprehend and read business magazines as well!"

"Why would a girl like you read that stuff? Trying to get into business?" Sho asked still not dropping his suspicion of her.

"Are you trying to dictate what I should and should not do?" Asuka asked with widened eyes at his audacity.

"You'd suck at business," Sho said bluntly.

"You suck at being a father," Asuka shot back with outrage.

Michael merely chewed on his sandwich and watched their banter. Whether those two knew it or not, they were physically aware of one another now and the frustration was just itching to blow so there was a reason to relieve it.

"Momma!" Shion called running in.

"What Shion?" Asuka asked dropping all signs of anger to smile at the boy.

Taking it as a sign, Michael turned once more to Sho who had settled to eating his sandwich and spoke.

"We should get together really soon again since we didn't get to spend New Year's with each other."

"No thank you," Asuka and Sho said at the same time.

"Why?" Michael asked in shock.

"Nothing good comes out of it," Asuka said with a tight lip "I'm not giving in" look.

"Exactly," Sho agreed with a nod.

"Well-" Michael stopped as his phone rang and he shuffled it out of his pocket to see who it was from. Giving both a "We're going to" look, Michael picked up his phone.

"Hi mom,"

'_Where are you?'_

"Meeting a couple of friends," Michael said light-heartedly to his mother. "Why?"

'_Your fiancée is here Michael… come home.'_

"How strange…" Michael said standing. "I didn't expect that so I'm coming home." Michael promised before hanging up.

"Banzai!" Sho said in a bored tone and look to Michael.

"You'll hear from me again so don't think you both are off the hook!" Michael said heading to the door. "I have to deal with a slight problem first but I will return to discuss this!"

**xXx**

**Elsewhere**

"Yadda!" Ryoma said clearing his tables in quick time.

"EH! Nande(Why)!" Sayaka asked bounding after Ryoma towards the back. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't want to." Ryoma intoned.

"You're the only one!" Minako complained from where she sat as well.

Ryoma growled in frustration. All night the girls had been trying to get him to go to a party that a Sayaka's boyfriend was throwing for the new year but he just didn't want to.

"I'll go if Rei and Kyoko-chan goes." Ryoma said choosing his more level-headed co-workers to depend on.

"Yatta!" Sayaka said excitedly as she hugged Ryoma extra hard. "Then you'll come."

"Eh?" Ryoma said looking over to where Rei was seated doing her homework on this slow night.

"She conned me into going already," Rei explained. "You just signed yourself up."

"But Kyoko-"

"She's coming too," Rei said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yay!" Sayaka said doing a victory dance.

"Then I should come supervise,"

Sayaka turned around and came face-to-face with Fuji who smiled back at him.

"Why?" Sayaka asked "Though Yoshida-senpai could come too."

"Ryoma's my boyfriend," Syuusuke said easily "I can't have him cheating on me."

"Really?" Minako said with widened eyes. "I thought that was a joke when you announced it!"

"It's true," Syuusuke said with a smile.

"It isn't!" Ryoma countered with a frown towards Syuusuke.

"Awww how cute!" Sayaka said with a smile. "Ryoma-kun's in denial!"

"All the good men are always gay!" Minako whined.

"I seriously think Ryoma is being serious though." Rei echoed from the back.

Sadly she was ignored since the others were being too loud in opinions on the matter.

**xXx**

**Yoshida Residence**

Asu cuddled with Shion on the floor as he kept yawning but smiling. It seemed he didn't want to sleep though he was getting tired and it was getting late. Sho was still sitting on the sofa reading over his script for the next Seiyuu job he was recruited for.

"Go get it," Sho said though he didn't look up when the doorbell buzzed. Asu bit back a retort for him to go since he was technically working and stood up to go get the door.

"Hello gorgeous…" Rui said sliding in as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Asu said

"Who is it?" Sho said turning towards the door.

"Just me, my little kohai!" Rui said with a smile. "Your house is so clean with such a lovely woman living here."

"What do you want?" Sho asked setting his script down.

"Just visiting," Rui said settling down on the sofa beside Sho. "Hey kiddo."

Shion hurried to his dad's side and wouldn't stop staring at the stranger now.

"Mama?" Shion called.

"Right here Shion." Asu said and came around to scoop Shion up.

"It's a shame he calls you that when you don't yet look like a mother," Rui said with an appreciative look at Asu's body.

"Mama, sleepy!" Shion said getting agitated that the stranger was taking his mom's attention.

"Okay Shion," Asu said adjusting the boy into a more comfortable position.

"I don't think we're close enough to be visiting each other senpai," Sho said with a slight frown. "Asu and I were about headed to bed before you decided to place a social call."

"Didn't look that way," Rui said with a smile. "Besides, usually I have to walk you through this part of the relationship right?"

"Hey!" Asu started, offended for Sho.

"You like the more upfront kind like me don't you?" Rui said looking directly at Asu with a charming smile and 'come hither' look.

Asu sighed knowing men like this would never let up on ego so she decided to retreat and not even think about making money on the guy.

Placing Shion onto Sho, she told him to hug daddy goodnight before she leaned over and pressed a damn good kiss on Sho's lips as well.

"I'll put Shion to bed and wait up in the bedroom for you to finish your business." Asu said quite clearly before she peeled herself and Shion off to head down the hall to the bedroom.

Rui seemed surprise to have a girl turn him down so fast and was momentarily stunned but Sho hopped onto the ruse and invited Rui to find somewhere else to go because he surely had a place that was waiting for him.

**xXx**

**Takeuchi Residence**

"The tension is getting worse from the Mings." Shuuka said with a sigh. "They really are trying to worm their way in as quick as possible."

"I won't let them," Takahiro said turning to look at his secretary slightly before returning his gaze back to the photo he had been staring at.

"I would have liked to meet your wife," Shuuka said joining him to scan the picture.

"You would've liked her," Takahiro said with a fond smile. "She was the light in every room. Where my daughter Rinko looked more like me, Ayaka and my wife Kiyoko looked exactly alike."

"Asuka looks exactly like them then." Shuuka said shifting her eyes to the picture beside the one they were looking at.

Takahiro nodded. "That's why I took her in because I could not stand the way her father flaunted his mistress. I could never stand someone so beautiful like my Kiyoko to be placed second to another."

"She has your strength though." Shuuka reminded him.

"She does…. That's why I believe it was her idea to run off." Takahiro said with a fond smile. "Ryoma is quite like Rinko. More grounded and set in stubbornness."

"Which is quite like you as well Takeuchi-san," Shuuka said with her own smile now.

Takahiro nodded and Shuuka was satisfied.

She didn't care if everyone else thought he was just a grouchy old man who needed to die. To her, he was a loving grandfather who was willing to hand his family anything to secure their place in the world.

**xXx**

**Party**

"Dance with me," Syuusuke said pulling Ryoma's back against him.

"Fuck you," Ryoma said turning to face him with a dark look.

"Harder please," Syuusuke said with a smile as he leaned down. "I haven't given you my response to your evil during the trip."

Ryoma didn't give him time. If there was one thing he learned on how to deal with this guy, it was to attack first, defend first and never let your guard down. Ryoma covered Syuusuke's mouth first and evaded expertly. He pulled Syuusuke's head to meet his and didn't let go until he felt Syuusuke recovering his wits. He broke the kiss then and turned away, grinding his ass closer to Syuusuke's front.

It was hard all right and probably the type Ryoma liked but he wasn't about to admit that to this horny guy. He heard the harsh intake of Syuusuke's breath and knew he was on the verge to exploding now. Dancing against Syuusuke, Ryoma realized the man turned him on too but he still didn't want to cross that barrier of roommates with him.

Ryoma knew he broke relationships pretty easily and he would rather not start anything if he was going to have to see this guy for a long time.

"Damn Ryo…" Fuji uttered againt his ear.

Ryoma sighed and trailed his ass slowly up and down on the hard rod behind him. Turning to face Syuusuke, he decided to let the drinks he took loose and initiated another wet, long kiss. Entwining his tongue on Syuusuke's, he allowed the guy's hand to trail under his shirt and over his abs. Letting loose wouldn't hurt once in a while right?

**xXx**

**Elsewhere**

Ayumu rolled out of bed as his phone went off again with a message. His father was probably looking for him now that the meeting within the company had gotten out.

"Why don't you stay?" Shumei asked rising form the other side to provocatively slide her robe on.

"I can't," Ayumu said pulling his boxers on while searching for his socks and pants in the heap of clothes around the bed.

"You'll talk to your father though?" Shumei asked coming around to wrap her arms around Ayumu.

"I will," Ayumu promised peeling her off when he caught sight of his pants.

* * *

A/N: And so we have thrill going and plot moving. Do review!


End file.
